La niña en el limbo
by frost019
Summary: Rachel regresa a Lima/Ohio para sin querer, encontrarse con la niña en el limbo. Rachel/Quinn, Santana/Brittany, Finn/Alice... #Always Faberry
1. Audi Rojo

La niña en el limbo

Descargo de responsabilidad: "No poseo derecho alguno sobre el show o personajes, música involucrada, todo el derecho a sus creadores, sólo poseo el de la historia que se forma en mi cabeza y que tiene perfecto sentido en ella y en todo aquel que desea compartirla conmigo"

Capítulo I: Audi rojo

Rachel estaba de vacaciones en Lima Ohio junto a su grupo de amigos, que también decidieron pasar las fiestas ahí, en casa, Santana y Finn. Ambos estudiaban en New York junto a ella

Ella teatro, Santana medicina y Finn administración, los tres eran de Lima Ohio, pero se conocieron en New York y decidieron alquilar un depa los tres juntos y a ayudarse en la busca de sus sueños.

Una amistad muy bonita.

Los tres habían decidido viajar juntos y pasar las vacaciones en Lima Ohio, junto a sus padres, si bien Rachel era judía, Santana atea y Finn presbiteriano, decidieron pasar las fiestas juntos, divirtiéndose cómo siempre hacían.

Al día siguiente de llegar ellos se reunieron a cenar en Breadstick, lugar favorito de Santana por la gran cantidad de pan gratis crocante que regalaban, mientras esperaban la cena.

\- Y qué planes tienen ¿eh? – preguntó Finn aún con la comida en la boca, Rachel hizo una mueca, pero lo dejó pasar conociendo el gran apetito de él. Santana sólo se burló tal cómo era su personalidad.

\- Voy a hacer unas horas en el hospital dónde trabaja mi papá, voy a aprovechar en algo todo lo que me pueda enseñar, ya sabes – dijo ella sorprendiéndolos, y al notar esto mismo preguntó - ¿qué?

\- Nada, nada – desestimó Finn – olvide por un momento lo apasionada que eres por tu carrera, eso es genial, yo ayudaré en el taller de mi padre, me ayudará a conocer chicas – dijo con un guiño y una sonrisa coqueta – ya que ninguna de las dos está encima de mí.

\- Eso es un hecho Finniboy – Santana asintiendo – aquí los tres somos amantes de hermosas damas.

\- Muy cierto – los tres, brindando por ello.

\- Yo aún no sé si invertir mi tiempo en un sólo lado – Rachel añadió - pensaba sólo ir por ahí, conocer un poco de todo, aunque el voluntariado en la casa de ancianos me puede un poco.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – preguntó Santana

\- Las buenas historias – contestó ella, tienen una forma particular de contarlas, no sé, hay algo atrayente – mencionó

\- Eh, te puedo acompañar un par de veces – añadió Santana

\- Eso sería genial – replicó ella.

\- Ok, me apunto también – dijo Finn muy consciente de lo gran persona que era su amiga y del enorme corazón de ambas – aunque también me gustaría hacer senderismo y conocer un poco de los lugares ocultos de por aquí, porque, aunque Lima sea pequeño, valla que debe tener buenas cosas que ofrecer

\- Eso es cierto – añadió Rachel.

\- Bueno, está dicho entonces – Santana muy feliz – haremos eso, algunos días en el trabajo, y los demás para estar juntos, eso será chévere.

\- Yeahhh – los tres festejaron y brindaron.

Ellos siguieron cenando, viendo a los clientes entrar y salir, chicos y chicas, nadie realmente que les llame la atención.

Los tres eran solteros y los tres pensaban que un poco de atención, no les iría mal, más aún no encontraban a alguien digno para pasar el rato y ser ellos mismos, a compartir algo bueno.

Ellos después fueron a un bar-karaoke, a cantar cómo sólo ellos lo hacían, a bailar, a tomar, a divertirse.

Ninguno de ellos al día siguiente se acordaría cómo llegó a su casa, pero sí se acordaría que la pasaron bien, y que crearon buenos recuerdos.

…

Al día siguiente…

En el hospital Santana acompañaba a su padre en la sala de emergencia, cuándo vino una chica hermosa, la más hermosa que ella había visto, recién había entrado y estaba sangrando, eso no era bueno, tenía la mano envuelta en un polo blanco que por el momento estaba teñido de rojo, la mano derecha, era la que estaba sangrando.

Su papá la ver que talvez era algo simple, le dijo a su hija que se encargue.

\- Hola soy Santana – se presentó ella.

\- Hola Brittany

\- Hola Brittany, venga, vamos por aquí – la guio a una sala vacía en la enfermería, le indicó que se siente y le pidió que le muestre su herida. Lentamente Brittany se desenrolló el polo de su mano, enseñándole el corte que se había hecho.

\- Oh woahhhh – dijo ella -. Es un corte limpio un poco grande para mi gusto.

\- Sí un poco – contestó ella.

Y Santana muy profesionalmente le limpió, le curó la mano y le puso algunos puntos, diez en total.

\- Gracias doctora – dijo Brittany una vez su mano estaba bien.

\- Oh – Santana lo pensó un poco, no podía decir que no era doctora, ella prácticamente lo era, estaba en su último ciclo, pero tampoco quería asustarla diciendo que una practicante le había ayudado, así que ella sólo asintió.

Momentos después Brittany le sonrió y se fue a caja a pagar, para luego irse.

Fue tanto su estupor, el de Santana, que no le pidió el número o algo para seguir en contacto con ella maldiciéndose internamente y deseando el poder verla otra vez, esperando que sea en mejores circunstancias.

…

Finn se fue a ayudar a su papá en su taller mecánico con su hermanastro Kurt quién era un genio en los motores.

Trabajar con él, era chévere, usualmente él no se ensuciaba, eso era para su amigo Puck, quien desmontaba los motores y arreglaba todo lo que viniera, él era el genio que averiguaba que les pasaba a los motores antes de que otro lo viera, tenía un gran punto de vista, único.

Y ahora Finn llegaba para ayudarlos. Así, entre mucha chacota el día se pasaba rápido.

Pasado el mediodía, llegó un señor de mediana edad ya entrando en la tercera edad, Jack Fabray quién llegó con un Audi rojo precioso.

\- Oh vaya, que lindo carro – dijo Kurt encantado por tanta belleza al igual que le daba una vista al señor, quién él determinó que pudo ser muy guapo de joven.

\- Oh woahhh, venga Finn, este es un carro muy way – dijo Puck y Finn silbó por la visión.

A ellos les encantaban los carros y este era uno muy bonito y cuidado.

El señor Jack Fabray pidió a los chicos que le arreglaran el carro, que había algo que no iba bien en los frenos.

\- Sr Fabray – dijo Puck – con todo respeto – señaló él – ya es la cuarta vez que viene en este coche para arreglar algo en él. Y aunque me encanta este carro, debo decirle que he visto la colección que usted tiene, Hummer 4x4, Camioneta Ford F-150 2020, Mercedes Benz, Lamborghini Aventador SVJ 63 Roadster, y no entiendo porque usted mejor no prescinde de él o compra un modelo semejante.

El Sr Fabray se le quedó mirando un momento antes de decir – hijo, aunque puedo comprar toda una docena y más, este es el auto de mi sobrina y ella lo adora, se moriría si viera que le ha pasado algo – y con eso se despidió, no sin antes de decir que regresaría a fin de la otra semana a recoger el coche, y que lo vieran, y que arreglaran lo que estaba mal, ya que el dinero no era problema.

\- Ok señor, descuide, se lo entregaré cómo nuevo – dijo Puck despidiéndose de él.

Una vez que el señor se fue, tanto Kurt cómo Puck se quedaron viendo el carro, Finn preguntó entonces – hombre ¿es cierto, que tiene tantos carros?

\- Muchos en verdad – contestó Puck

\- Puede cambiarlo, lástima que la sobrina adore este carro – mencionó Kurt habiendo trabajado en ese carro en especial, siempre había algo que fallaba y cada tanto venía el señor Fabray a por algo, en ese carro.

\- ¿Y cómo es la sobrina? – preguntó él con una gran sonrisa, tratando de imaginar a la chica, que debería de ser muy guapa y rica, ya que el mismo tío era muy guapo.

\- No lo sé – contestó Kurt

\- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes, Puck? – preguntó él.

\- Pues no lo sé, hombre – dijo mirándolo – ahora que recuerdo, debe vivir en otro condado o algo así, o venir de visita cada tanto, ya que casi nadie te puede dar una respuesta de cómo es. Sí es guapa o no – él desestimó el caso y se puso a trabajar en el auto.

\- Lástima – dijo Finn, imaginando que debe ser una chica guapa con la que él pudiera salir, y desestimando también el tema, volvió a trabajar.

…

Rachel se había despertado, duchado y vestido muy bien y cómo ambos de sus padres estaban trabajando, Leroy en el hospital e Hiram en su estudio de abogados, ella se fue al asilo de ancianos, a por su programa de voluntariado.

Ahí dónde había ido, era un programa de voluntariado orquestado por el arzobispado, y apoyado y sustentado por distintas ONG, de modo que era un espacio enorme, dónde en una esquina había una capilla, una posta médica, cafetería, distintas salas de recreación, cómo arte, pintura, música, y más allá la residencia de ancianos.

Ella se comunicó con otra voluntaria, Alice, una chica muy linda, rubia, ojos azules, para hacer un programa o entrar en uno y poder ayudar.

Ella se identificó con todos rápidamente, le gustó mucho el lugar, sobretodo el área de música y teatro. Ella cantó y tocó la guitarra recibiendo una gran ovación, eso calentó su corazón, el poder hacer algo por ellos.

Ella entró a mediodía del día y salió en la tarde, feliz de haber pasado su día con ellos.

…

Fácilmente los tres pudieron entrar en una rutina la primera media semana, comunicándose entre ellos, por todos los medios que conocían, mensajería, llamadas, WhatsApp, Skype, etc. Poniéndose al día de todo lo que les ocurría, quedando el viernes por la tarde a por una reunión en la casa de Jake, el medio hermano de Puck.

Quedaron en que Finn las recogería en su auto y las llevaría a la fiesta, él sonaba tan emocionado que las chicas no le pudieron decir que no.

Ellas aceptaron, pensando que talvez podrían conocer a alguien especial, a ese alguien que les hacía falta.

…

Finn llegó a recogerlas en un carro precioso, el Audi rojo del Sr Fabray.

\- Madre mía Finn, y ¿ese carro? -preguntó Rachel subiendo en el lugar del copiloto y alabando el carro, ya que ninguno de ellos podía comprar o imaginar comprar uno de esos, por el momento.

\- Oh es uno del taller que estamos arreglando

\- ¿Arreglando, cómo? Osea ¿qué no está bien? – un poco preocupada

\- Está bien, lo estamos arreglando, pero es muy seguro, está bien, Rachel – asegurándosele, él siguió manejando y a por Santana qué también observó el auto sentándose en la parte de atrás.

\- Oh vaya tiene unos buenos asientos, pasando la mano por ellos, notando lo delicado de todo.

Finn condujo un poco más, e iba a pasar el cruce de caminos cerca a un puente que lucía machacado más allá, ya que la casa de Jake estaba pasado el puente y a media hora.

Faltando 100 metros al cruce de caminos, la radio del auto se encendió sola, tocando la canción de "Going To The Chapel Of Love- The Dixie Cups"

_Going to the chapel (Vamos a la capilla)  
And we're (Y nos vamos)  
Gonna get married. (A casar.)_

_Going to the chapel (Vamos a la capilla)  
And we're (Y nos vamos)  
Gonna get married. (A casar.)  
Gee I really love you (Te amo de verdad)_

\- Gee hombre, ¿te sientes romántico Finniboy? – preguntó con travesura Santana

\- Noo se encendió sola, caray – decía Finn mientras trataba de entender cómo funcionaba el sistema de sonido para apagarlo

_And we're (Y nos vamos a casar)  
Gonna get married (Nos vamos)  
Going to the chapel (A la capilla)  
Of love. (Del amor.)_

\- Finn, bájale un poco el volumen – pidió Rachel sintiendo en el pecho un no sé qué

\- Eso trato de hacer Rach, pero no puedo – dijo él realmente tratando de bajarlo o cambiarlo

_Spring is here (Llegó la primavera)  
Sky is blue (El cielo es azul)  
Birds all sing (Los pájaros cantan)  
Like they do. (Como sólo ellos saben.)  
Today's the day (Hoy es el día)_

_We'll say "I do" (En el que diremos "sí, quiero")  
And we'll never be lonely anymore. (Y ya no estaremos solos nunca más,)  
Because we're (Porque)_

Cada que avanzaba la canción y el carro, todos ellos sentían una pesadez en el ambiente, Finn sentía mayor presión, cómo si se le estuviera partiendo al cabeza, Rachel sentía una mayor opresión en el pecho y hasta Santana sentía una cierta inquietud que iba incrementando.

_Going to the chapel (Vamos a la capilla)  
And we're (Y nos vamos)  
Gonna get married. (A casar.)_

_Going to the chapel (Vamos a la capilla)  
And we're (Y nos vamos)  
Gonna get married. (A casar.)  
Gee I really love you (Te amo de verdad)_

_And we're (Y nos vamos a casar)  
Gonna get married (Nos vamos)  
Going to the chapel (A la capilla)  
Of love. (Del amor.)_

\- Carajo Finn, bájale el volumen, me voy a volver sorda, o cámbialo – dijo enojada Santana sin saber por qué estaba enojada realmente. Rachel estaba cada vez más apesadumbrada y no sabía por qué, presentía que algo venía, y por tanto siguiendo sus instintos empezó a mirar a todos lados.

\- No puedo San, esta radio de mierda, no responde.

Finn seguía tratando de bajar el volumen, dividiendo su atención entre el camino y la radio. Santana se inclinó desde el asiento trasero hacia adelante a por la radio, cuándo se escucharon campanas aún más fuertes.

_Bells will ring (Las campanas tocarán)  
Sun will shine (El sol brillará)  
I'll be hers (Seré suyo)_

Y más campanas

_And she'll be mine. (Y ella será mía.)  
We'll love until (Nos amaremos)  
The end of time (Para siempre)  
And we'll never be lonely anymore (Y ya no estaremos solos nunca más.)  
Because we're (Porque)_

Finn sentía que perdía el control en el timón, cómo si alguien más condujera.

_Going to the chapel (Vamos a la capilla)  
And we're (Y nos vamos)  
Gonna get married. (A casar.)_

_Going to the chapel (Vamos a la capilla)  
And we're (Y nos vamos)  
Gonna get married. (A casar.)  
Gee I really love you (Te amo de verdad)_

_And we're (Y nos vamos a casar)  
Gonna get married (Nos vamos)_

Es ahí cuándo pasaron justo por el cruce de caminos, Rachel gritó señalando hacia su izquierda, Finn apretó el acelerador al máximo rezando y rogando en su mente a todo lo que es divino a que le permitan ganar y pasar a un camión que salió de la nada que venía tocando la bocina muy fuerte.

Santana también gritaba cerrando los ojos profundamente, mientras la canción seguía tocando. _  
Going to the chapel (A la capilla)  
Of love. (Del amor.)_

_Going to the chapel (Vamos a la capilla)  
Of love (Del amor)_

_Going to the chapel (Vamos a la capilla)  
Of love (Del amor)_

Finn logró pasar por casi nada, y bien finalizó la canción, el coche también se detuvo de golpe, dándole un latigazo a Finn que se golpeó la frente muy fuerte y a las chicas que las sacudió también fuerte.

En su mente pensando, ¿qué carajo acaba de pasar?

…

Nota:

Canción épica, referencias al capítulo 3x22 Glee omw y a por mi Quinn baby

"Going To The Chapel Of Love- The Dixie Cups"


	2. Rumores

Capítulo II: Rumores

_Finn logró pasar por casi nada, y bien finalizó la canción, el coche también se detuvo de golpe, dándole un latigazo a Finn que se golpeó la frente muy fuerte y a las chicas que las sacudió también fuerte. _

_En su mente pensando, ¿qué carajo acaba de pasar?_

Santana salió del auto con un buen dolor de cabeza y cuello por lo mismo que el auto se paró de golpe.

\- Mierda Finn, ¿qué carajo hombre? - preguntó cabreada

\- No fui yo – dijo él saliendo del coche y limpiándose el pequeño corte de su frente - ¿Rachel estás bien? - Rachel salió vomitando en un lado del coche

\- Oh ella está genial – dijo con gran sarcasmo

\- Mierda – dijo Finn mirándola y ayudando a que se reincorpore, Rach, san en serio no fui yo, algo pasó – les dijo mirándolas a ambas. Y ambas se quedaron mirándolo, sabiendo en su expresión que él no estaba mintiendo, mirándose ambas chicas decidieron darle la carta de la duda o comodín.

\- Bien, talvez sea el auto – dijo finalmente Santana mientras Finn asentía.

\- No hay ningún camión – soltó Rachel

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Santana

\- Eso, que no hay ningún camión – añadió Finn mirando hacia todos los lados – alguien iba a chocar conmigo, entonces debería haber señales de derrape, quema de neumáticos, sonido, algo, pero no hay nada. Eso no tiene sentido - concluyó.

Y los tres se quedaron mirando hacia todos los lados sin encontrar nadie más que ellos, entonces Santana sacó una lata de cerveza y empezó a tomar, Rachel tomó una también, y cuándo Finn iba a tomar una, Rachel dijo – No Finn, vas a conducir, ya estamos cerca – y él asintió

Así se montaron los tres en el carro y Finn al probar el sistema de audio, todo funcionó perfecto lo que le pareció muy raro, más siguió adelante, ya que había una fiesta en la casa de Jake.

30 minutos después…

Los tres llegaron a una casa bonita, relativamente grande, con mucha gente adentro, bulla, alcohol, y ahí en la puerta Puck esperándolos.

\- Hola hombre – le dijo a Finn saludándolo con una palmada en la espalda – que bueno que llegaste, pensé que te habías perdido.

\- No tienes ni idea de lo que ha pasado… - e iba a hablar más, pero Puck lo interrumpió.

\- Oh mierda Finn, cogiste el carro del Sr Fabray

\- Sí, ¿qué tiene?, siempre que vengo cojo coches de otros tíos.

\- Lo sé hombre, sólo que ese hombre tiene mucho dinero y es mi mejor cliente, no quisiera que le pase nada a este carro.

Finn, Santana y Rachel se quedaron mirándose para luego contarle lo que había pasado.

Puck no creyó ni una sola palabra y más al ver que ambas chicas tenían un par de cervezas encima, más sí estuvo aliviado a que el carro estuviera bien.

Finn las presentó a él, cómo sus mejores amigas y antes que Puck se les insinúe cómo todo jugador que era, Santana le dijo que los tres ahí amaban a las mujeres y estaban en busca de alguna buena.

\- Oh hombre, porque todas las chicas guapas están fuera de mi alcance – dijo en tono de media broma y media verdad, añadiendo – tomen lo que quieran, diviértanse que pueden quedarse a dormir aquí para mañana conducir tranquilos.

Y cómo era viernes para sábado, ellos estuvieron de acuerdo decidiendo que iban a divertirse y olvidarse momentáneamente del auto.

Ellos pasaron dentro de la casa y vaya que era grande, Puck le dio bebidas a las chicas y Finn tomó las suyas, todos se entremezclaron entre todos a fin de buscar compañía o a alguien más que a ellos.

Ellos empezaron a tomar y siguieron cada cual levantando más vasos y copas a medida que avanzaba la noche.

Santana de lejos pudo observar a Brittany, oh bueno. Ella iba a acercarse cuándo vio a un chico rubio alto que luego sabría que se llama Sam junto a ella, ambos muy cómplices y juntos.

Que mierda.

Rachel pudo encontrar a Alice entre tanta gente y pasar un buen rato, entre amigas para después presentársela a Finn quién actuó cómo un tonto y un torpe, cayéndosele todo, muy impresionado de su belleza y de su risa, poniendo esa cara boba que lo hacía lucir adorable.

\- Awww, eres tan lindo – dijo ella y Finn se sonrojó más apoyándose sobre el extremo de una mesa que al apoyarse más se cayó, ella empezó a reírse más y luego Finn de pararse también rió con ella de él.

Rachel los dejó solos a que se conozcan, parecía que ellos habían hecho click, sólo el avance de la misma noche se lo confirmaría.

Ella estaba sentada tomando en el sofá cuándo se le sentó al costado Santana más ebria y más cabreada por Sam que hacía reír a su chica y no se iba a cualquier lado.

\- El nervio suyo ¡ - pensó ella

\- Mierda Rach – dijo ella bebiendo su copa – ken no se va, qué carajo – dijo – ¿por qué mi barbie sigue hablando con Ken? – preguntó ella

\- Seguirá hablando con él, pero te está mirando a ti – contestó Rachel – y a mi me lanza dagas.

\- Rach ¿qué hago?, quiero algo con ella – dijo más tomada Santana.

\- Pues párate y ve al baño

\- ¿Qué? - preguntó sin saber que pasaba.

\- Que te pares, muévete, hazme caso

Y así, haciendo caso, Santana se paró muy "estilo Bambi, dando sus primeros pasos" muy desequilibrada a lo que pensó que era el baño, pero no era más que una habitación en la planta baja, Rachel observaba de lejos por si acaso, hasta que Brittany se decidió ir a por ella, hacia Santana.

Santana entró al cuarto y Brittany detrás de ella le cogió por la cintura para que no cayera y cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

\- Eh con cuidado – susurró sobre su oreja.

\- Eh, eh ¿quién está ahí? – susurró Santana dándose vuelta sobre si misma para enfrentar a Brittany quién la miraba divertida.

\- Oh mi Britt – susurró ella con gran anhelo en su voz.

\- ¿Tú Britt? – preguntó ella divertida.

\- Sí mía, mi barbie – susurró, antes de robarle un beso a Britt quien se lamió los labios después de ese beso.

\- Ufff – ambas soltaron un suspiro – quiero otro – suplicó Santana con un puchero rico que Brittany accedió a dárselo, ya que le había gustado mucho también ese beso.

Un beso dulce, casto que prometía a más.

Santana se cayó sobre su cama arrastrando a Brittany con ella.

\- Eh epa – dijo ella – no vamos a avanzar más, estás muy tomada Santana – por primera vez dijo su nombre

\- Oh que suena tan lindo mi nombre, saliendo de tus labios - haciendo derretir a Brittany por tanta ternura y adorabilidad en ella – sólo quiero más besos – dijo ella y Brittany estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Oh bien, yo puedo dártelos – y con eso dicho cerró la brecha entre sus labios, besándola.

Y así se quedaron ellas esa noche, besándose y acurrucadas, acariciándose.

Santana en su mente, agradeciendo a todo lo bueno por tener a Brittany en sus brazos. Y ella también muy agradecida por conocer este lado de Santana y por poder encontrarla.

Rachel al ver que sus amigos habían encontrado a alguien se permitió relajarse, hablar con el resto, y seguir tomando, aunque un poco, siempre alerta.

Ella caminó por toda la casa, aprovechando para conocerla, en una de las paredes de la casa pudo ver una foto que le llamó la atención una foto de dos peques en el jardín serían de 3-4 años talvez. Una niña rubia con su melena cómo león y un nene muy guapo que ella reconoció cómo Jake el anfitrión de la casa.

La nena le llamó mucho la atención, ella sintió mucha ternura por esa pequeña que sonreía de manera maravillosa, esa sola imagen la hizo sonreír, le calentó el corazón.

Y bien a medida que avanzaba la noche, ella escogió un cuarto para dormir sola, no importa la insistencia de Puck para acompañarla. Ella cerró con llave, y ya en el cuarto aún sin poder dormirse dada avanzada la noche, ella buscó en los cajones de la cómoda, el control de la tv, pero a cambio encontró un álbum de fotos, ella decidió curiosear, total, no había nada malo en ello.

Ella observó muchas fotos de Jake y de Puck, de su familia, de ambos juntos, de amigos y una foto que le llamó la atención también, debería ser la misma niña, sólo que ahora ya cómo de 10 añitos, una foto en una casa del lago y de ella y Puck pescando.

Se dio cuenta entonces que había un chance de que Puck la conociera. Talvez ella le preguntaría, más tarde.

Y así con una energía renovada, se permitió soñar y anhelar conocer a esa nena, o niña o señorita que sería, le daba curiosidad y bueno, en fin, mientras divagaba y divagaba, así se pudo dormir.

…

Al día siguiente la casa estaba hecha mierda, tal cómo debería ser, Rachel encontró a Finn y Santana en la cocina tomando café y se les unió a ellos para tomar un café y luego a por la carretera a volver a casa, ya que quedaba un poco lejos.

\- Hey chicos, ¿qué tal la noche? – preguntó con su sonrisa maraca "Rachel Berry".

\- Oh déjalo, Rach – dijo Santana – ayer besé a una chica bonita y hoy me levanto sola – dijo desinflándose.

\- Y yo hable con una chica muy bonita, mira me dio su número – dijo Finn feliz, mostrándole el número de Alice

\- Bueno, ambos encontraron a alguien, eso es genial – dijo con buen humor – vamos San – la animó ella – la volverás a ver

\- Eso es cierto – dijo ella – ella me besó – añadió feliz, recordando el beso.

Rachel le dio un abrazo y un beso sentido, Finn se unió a ellas. Ellos eran muy unidos, y muy cariñosos entre ellos, se consideraban hermanos.

Así, agradeciendo ellos a Jake y a Puck los dejaron a que limpien la casa y se montaron en el carro, dejando la mala vibra atrás y en camino, "en camino, OMW" a sus casas.

Finn iba manejando, y el auto funcionaba de maravilla, Santana media dormida atrás y Rachel cantando con la radio una elección de ella.

Y al llegar al mismo cruce que habían pasado ayer, el auto empezó a presentar particularidades, otra vez, la radio empezó a hacer estáticas, y el timón que agarraba Finn, empezó a dar giros bruscos, perdiendo él, el control y más alarmante, cuando Finn llegó exactamente a la intersección del cruce, el auto se detuvo en seco.

\- Mierda, mierda ¡ - gritaba él, alertando a las chicas

\- ¿Qué coño pasa? – preguntó Santana asustada de ser despertada así de golpe

\- Finn, enciende el auto ya ¡ - medio gritaba Rachel asustada.

\- No puedo, no puedo ¡ - gritaba Finn forzando el auto.

Y más alarmados se pusieron cuando, del otro lado venía el camión presuroso tocando su clacson muy fuertemente e incapaz de detenerse en seco, debido al gran tamaño de él mismo.

\- Mierda, mierda¡ - gritaban los tres adentro. Finn dándose cuenta que no tenían tiempo gritó – todos afuera ya, afuera¡

Las puertas estaban trabadas, de eso se dieron cuenta.

\- Mierda Finn, las puertas ¡ - gritaba Santana forzándolas, pero no se movían.

\- No puedo, no puedo ¡ - gritaba alarmado

Rachel salió por la ventana del copiloto, Santana también y cuándo Finn iba a salir se dio cuenta que el cinturón estaba trabado.

\- Mierda, Ayuda ¡ - gritaba a segundos del impacto,

Las chicas forcejearon junto a Finn quién salió arañándose el brazo derecho muy fuertemente.

Por fin pudieron salir los tres y a segundos, el camión impactó en el carro haciéndolo mierda, una bola de pura lata, que dio varias vueltas de campana, seis en total, terminando en chocar con un puente más allá, dañándolo aún más.

Los tres gritaron asustados y se agacharon a la tierra, a fin de que no les caiga algo que saliera volando. Y así tal cual el camión chocó el carro también desapareció.

Ellos salieron de su escondite, a ver el camión, a gritar por ayuda y no había nadie. Ellos cada vez estaban más asustados. Rachel estaba temblando de pies a cabeza y aunque Santana lo negara también, Finn estaba muy pálido por el susto.

Santana hizo sentar a Rachel, cogiéndole la mano intentando calmarse, Finn llamó a Puck por ayuda.

Él le contó todo lo ocurrido y Puck después que le preguntó si todos están bien y Finn se lo confirmó, lo puteo, todo lo que pudo, le grito de todo lo que se le ocurrió, por el estado del auto, ya que era muy caro y era del Sr Fabray, una de las familias más poderosas en el estado.

Puck dijo después que iría a verlos.

Y así Finn, junto a Rachel y Santana se quedaron sentados en el Grass al lado de la carretera, observando el carro hecho mierda al otro lado.

\- Mierda, mierda - se lamentó Finn y Rachel al verlo muy preocupado, lo abrazó muy fuerte diciendo – hemos hecho lo correcto, los tres, hicimos lo correcto- Santana le tomó la mano asintiendo aún muy asustada.

\- No creo lo que acaba de pasar – dijo Santana, esa frase la repitió mucho, los otros dos se callaron.

Pasada la media hora, nadie pasó por ahí, sólo Puck quién llegó presuroso con una grúa que tomó prestada de su vecino, para poder recoger el Audi rojo.

Los tres chicos habían estado conversando y conteniéndose entre ellos, sin mirar el carro. Puck estacionó cerca de ellos en un lado de la carretera y bajándose del mismo, preguntó - ¿dónde está el carro?

Fin se paró a señalarle dónde y la voltear a verlo, gritó – La madre que me parió ¡, pero que coño, qué coño ¡ - gritaba tal cuál loco muy alterado, y las chicas al verlo así también se pararon a ver hacia dónde él veía, y mierda, que sí era una situación de susto.

Ahí a lo lejos, el Audi rojo, muy bonito, y muy sanito, sin ningún rayón, intacto e impecable.

\- Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡ - gritaba Santana mientras Rachel veía todo con gran shock con la boca muy abierta por la sorpresa, sin poder creérselo.

Los tres empezaron a gritar del susto, tanto que contagiaron a Puck con el mismo.

Él debería estar más preparado para asimilar toda la situación, más su preparación no lo había preparado para ese instante.

Eso había pasado antes, más él pensó que sólo eran rumores, resultando ahora en más que eso.

Él sabía lo que acababa de pasar, Finn se lo dijo, y el vino y observó lo contrario.

Él estaba muy asustado, tanto como para acercarse a ese auto, más no podía dejarlo ahí. Le temía más a la familia Fabray, no a Jack, quien era un buen hombre sino a Russell que era todo un capullo, un pringao, hijo de puta.

Él no quería cabrear a nadie de esa familia, así que se obligó a tragarse su miedo y enganchó el carro para llevárselo con la grúa, ayudó después a todos los chicos a subir a la grúa diciendo – ni una sola palabra, hasta llegar al taller y Finn asintió por las chicas, nadie hablaría, porque si bien, nadie sabía lo que acababa de ocurrir. Rachel seguía temblando.

Finn, Rachel y Santana se tomaron las manos y así juntos y junto a Puck fueron al taller con la grúa y el Audi rojo.


	3. ¿Un ángel?

Capítulo III: ¿un ángel?

Advertencia: menciones de suicidio.

Puck con ayuda de Finn y de Kurt desengancharon el Audi rojo, comprobando otra vez que por fuera estaba intacto, si bien, seguía teniendo mal el freno que ellos anteriormente ya habían arreglado.

Finn lo hizo, por eso sabía, que todo estaba bien, y luego mal al chocarlo con el camión y luego bien e intacto y luego todavía con el freno malo.

\- Carajo – dijo al aire Finn muy asustado por la situación.

\- Puck ¿qué carajo ha pasado? – preguntó él y ambas chicas se pusieron a su lado también pidiendo una respuesta.

\- Aquí no ha pasado nada – dijo él y Kurt añadió – aquí no pasó nada hermano.

\- ¿Pero qué coño? ¿de qué van? Has visto toda esta mierda, y me dicen que no ha pasado ¿nada? – preguntó Santana cabreada y asustada.

\- Hermano – añadió Kurt muy serio – aquí no ha pasado nada – dijo mirándolo penetrantemente - ¿entiendes?, si necesitas saber algo, pregúntale a alguien antiguo, pero hasta ahí, aquí no ha pasado nada – dijo.

Y con eso, ambos chicos se pusieron a trabajar como si nada pasara.

Finn, Santana y Rachel se quedaron parados, ahí de piedra.

\- Vengan conmigo – pidió Rachel y en otro auto, más trágico, medio malo, pero definitivamente más seguros que el Audi rojo, ellos se subieron y se fueron a la casa de Rachel, sabiendo que sus padres jamás le mentirían.

Los tres llegaron asustados a la casa y Leroy viéndolos, les dijo que tomaran asiento en el sillón, e Hiram fue a por su hija, abrazándola muy fuerte.

\- ¿Estás bien, mi amor? – le preguntó

\- No sé papá – respondió ella – necesito saber

\- Ok mi amor, lo que necesites – le dijo al ver tan perturbada a su niña.

Y con eso Rachel se sentó junto a Finn y Santana.

Finn les contó todo lo que había pasado, ellos se acomodaron mejor en sus asientos, mirándose entre ellos por un momento.

Él les contó el antes, cuando iban hacia la casa de Jake y luego el después, cuando regresaron.

Los adultos se quedaron mirando por un momento antes de decir algo, muy preocupados por lo que pudo haber pasado, preocupándose mucho más por su niña y también por los otros dos que eran prácticamente familia para ellos.

\- Mi amor – refiriéndose a Rachel – todo pueblo chico tiene sus cosas, mi amor, ahora ya saben y de muy mala manera que jamás debes tocar ese coche a menos que seas un Fabray.

\- Papá ¡ - gritó Rachel

\- Hiram¡ - gritó Leroy – si no les das más, ellos van a salir lastimados, y eso no podría soportarlo – dijo tocando con una mano su pecho a la altura del corazón.

\- Bien – soltó él – lo que se diga aquí, queda aquí ¿entendieron? No se vuelve a repetir, júrenlo – les pidió a los tres y los tres asustados por lo vivido lo hicieron, ellos sólo querían tener su vida normal y sin preocupaciones grandes de antes.

\- Todo pueblo chico tiene sus cosas y sus misterios – dijo muy serio y ellos asintieron – se dice, que la niña de Los Fabray de 15 años, se enamoró perdidamente de una chica de 18 años que se iba a casar son su novio ese día.

Ella tomó el regalo que le iba dar su papá en dos años, el Audi rojo, lo condujo sin saber muy bien y se fue por ese cruce a alcanzar a la chica que venía insistiéndole y mandándole mensajes para que estuviera ahí, para celebrar con ella, el que sería el mejor día de su vida con su amor.

Se dice, que ella iba a ir, pero no a celebrar la ocasión, sino a impedir la boda, ella en ese momento estaba escuchando esa canción que ustedes me dijeron – haciendo que los chicos sientan escalofríos de pies a cabeza - es así que, en un descuido de la pequeña al dividir su atención entre el camino y el mensaje, un camión la embistió, en ese cruce de caminos.

Su carro se hizo mierda con ella adentro terminando chocando con un puente, magullándolo y terminando en una zanja.

Hiram miró profundamente a esos muchachos quienes sintieron el peso y poder de las palabras – lo peor – dijo él – es que el camión estaba conducido por su padre, con toda la intención de frenarla y a por su reputación. Y que, cuándo encontraron a la pequeña, la canción seguía sonando y ella estaba prácticamente deshuesada.

\- Después de eso – intervino Leroy – nadie sabe que fue de la pequeña, si vivió, murió o dónde está, no la llevaron a ninguno de los dos hospitales de Lima. Su madre apareció muerta al día siguiente, suicidio dijeron – dudando él lo dijo – y su padre apareció muerto también, suicidio también dijeron.

\- ¿Y el carro, señor? – preguntó Santana siendo la única un pelín más valiente de los tres.

\- Ah el carro – añadió Leroy – su tío Jack Fabray lo restauró, y es el único que lo maneja y lo saca cada tanto a pasear, a pesar de que tiene una gran colección de autos. Cada tanto el auto presenta una avería y él lo manda a reparar. Nunca manejen ese carro otra vez – dijo muy serio – de enterarse Jack no sé qué pasaría.

\- Papá – dijo Rachel – eso no explica por qué se descompuso en el cruce o que lo vimos ser chocado para luego estar bien.

\- Mi amor – dijo Leroy cariñosamente tomando su mano – pueblo chico, infierno grande. Todo pueblo chico tiene sus cosas y misterios, algunos que hay que dejar y sepultar.

\- ¿Pero no entiendo papá?

\- Y nosotros tampoco, mi vida – dijo Hiram – sólo sé que hubo un tipo que intentó robar el auto, y lo logró hacer – haciendo que los tres muchachos se exalten – llegó a ese cruce y apareció muerto, el carro intacto obviamente.

\- Nunca manejes ese auto de nuevo – le pidió Hiram y Leroy a Finn y a las niñas que asintieron.

\- Si lo ves por ahí suelto, no lo toques, mejor que vayas andando. No sabemos qué es lo que pasa, sólo no te arriesgues.

\- ¿Y por qué no se habla de eso, dónde está esa pequeña? – aún muy curiosa Rachel

\- Mi amor – añadió Hiram – hay cosas que deben quedarse así, todos los que rodean ese carro y a esa familia y que logran involucrarse, aparecen muertos. Jack parece un buen hombre, sin embargo, no me tomaría un café con él. Tal vez esté equivocado y lo juzgue mal, pero al menos estaré vivo. Les pido lo mismo. Lo hablado aquí, se queda aquí, no se involucre, ¿entienden? – preguntó con autoridad y los tres jóvenes asintieron.

\- Bien entonces – dijo Leroy ¿quieren galletas con leche chocolatada? – preguntó engriéndolos tal cuál su niña tuviera 5 años y a con sus amigos, Rachel asintió y luego de verla ambos chicos también. La comida rica siempre es muy bien bienvenida.

…

Después de comer, ellos se fueron a vegetar al cuarto de la infancia de Rachel a descansar un poco después de haber comido muy rico.

Finn en un cómodo sillón junto a la ventana jugando con una pelota de beisbol que había encontrado arrojándola al aire y atrapándola. Santana estaba en un cómodo sillón cerca al escritorio metida en sus pensamientos y Rachel recostada en la cabecera de su cama aun meditando todo.

\- Aún tengo muchas dudas – dijo Santana

\- Sea como sea, no vuelvo a manejar ese carro – dijo muy seguro Finn

\- Pero ¿y qué fue de la niña? - Rachel preguntó – y ¿por qué tanto secretismo?

\- De seguro la llevaron a otro lado - respondió Santana mirándola – piénsalo Los Fabray tienen mucha plata, de seguro la llevaron a una clínica o a otro lado, o peor la encontraron muerta.

\- Mierda San, no digas eso, es muy triste – añadió Rachel

\- Pues es triste Rachel – dijo Finn – pero es lo más seguro y cómo Los Fabray tienen mucho poder, pues han enterrado la historia.

\- ¿Y por qué? – preguntó ella

\- Porque es muy triste, imagina que se te muere alguien así, y encima lo que significaba para la reputación de Russell, ese tipo era lo peor – Santana intervino

\- Eso de cómo acabo, debe ser cierto, sino estaría refundido en la cárcel para toda la vida o hubiera tenido pena de muerte, ese cabrón obtuvo lo que se merecía, imagina hacerle eso a tu hija, es brutal – soltó Finn

\- ¿Y por qué la gente de aquí, elige no recordar la historia? – Rachel otra vez

\- Pues porque en sí la historia es triste – Santana acotó – es una niña, de 15 años, todavía es una niña, y que tuvo un final triste. El mismo pueblo sepultó la historia y pues pienso que eligen estar en paz con Jack, quién es bastante mayor que Russell, cómo 65 años le pondría, eligen no molestarlo.

\- Pero la niña, ¿cómo no la recuerdan?

\- Pues talvez – respondió Finn, dejando la pelota a un lado y mirando a ambas chicas – vivía y estudiaba en otro sitio, entonces su perdida no resonaría aquí, ya que no tuvo amigos cercanos o gente que la tratara día a día.

\- Eso tiene algo de sentido – dijo Rachel pensativa.

Santana y Finn se le quedaron mirando, viendo su carita pensativa e imaginando que la historia de la niña de Los Fabray no iba a quedar así.

\- No va a quedar así – dijo Santana sabiamente, conociendo la carita de Rachel

\- Eso es cierto – añadió Finn.

Rachel soltó un suspiro y una exhalación grande – no, no va a quedar así, necesitamos investigar, saben que lo necesito chicos, para poder dejar esta historia atrás.

\- Lo sabemos – añadieron ambos – vamos a hacerlo – después dijeron primero Finn y luego Santana.

\- Lo haremos Rach, pero otro día, necesitamos algo de normalidad – soltó Santana parándose y estirando su cuerpo algo.

\- Sí Rach, tengo que ir a trabajar, algo de normalidad – Finn – y si no manejo el Audi rojo, bien puedo repararlo, es un bonito carro.

Y así los tres salieron de la casa de Los Berry y a por sus trabajos cada cuál, Santana al hospital Finn al taller y Rachel a la casa de ancianos.

Leroy e Hiram, los miraban de lejos.

\- No ha acabado, ¿verdad amor? – le preguntó Hiram a Leroy

\- Ni de cerca, corazón – dijo él – sólo hay que estar ahí para ellos, mantenerlos seguros

Y con eso ambos se dieron un beso y se fueron a por sus trabajos.

…

Santana iba a ir al hospital donde trabajaba su padre y Leroy, pero primero iría a su casa a cambiarse, es entonces que se permitió respirar profundo para seguir adelante y tratar de dejar la historia del auto detrás de ella.

Es así que, al estar cerca del hospital, a un par de cuadras de su casa, se decidió ir caminando, cosa que el permitiría despabilar un poco, retomar lo que era importante para ella.

Así caminando, ella creyó reconocer a Brittany más adelante en una cafetería tomando su café por la mañana, ella fue a su alcance, ahí adelante de ella, su princesa, ella no lo iba a dejar pasar.

\- Hey – dijo Santana sentándose en el asiento libre en la mesa de ella

\- Hola – dijo sorprendida Brittany al verla después de la fiesta – no esperaba encontrarte en lo absoluto.

\- Es por eso que es una gran y bonita sorpresa – concluyó Santana feliz de verla, sonrisa que copió Brittany también.

\- De hecho, sí, es una bonita sorpresa, sobre todo para empezar mi día, bien y con empuje.

\- Ajam – contestó Santana y ahí se dio cuenta que ella tenía dos cafés en la mano - ¿esperas a alguien, o? – preguntó ella.

Britanny asintió y luego dijo – sí a mi compañero – con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Compañero? – preguntó ella

\- Sí, oh – añadió con gran sonrisa al verlo caminar directo a ella, quién levanto una mano para saludarlo – ahí está, Sam por aquí – dijo llamándolo.

Entonces Santana muy educada se levantó para saludarlo, sólo para darse cuenta de que era el mismo imbécil de la fiesta, el "boca de trucha" Sam.

\- Genial – pensó con amargura – ken y mi barbie, pero ¿qué coño? – se dijo a sí misma.

\- Oh, hey Sam – lo llamó Brittany y él se acercó a ella presuroso diciendo – Britt estamos tarde – preocupado de no llegar a la hora a su trabajo.

Brittany miró su reloj y se alarmó un poco, al reconocer que sí, llegarían tarde – Santana nos vemos – musitó antes de irse.

\- Ok – dijo ella, parada ahí, mirando cómo ken se llevaba a su barbie, entrelazando sus brazos.

\- Pero ¿qué coño? – dijo abiertamente, haciendo que la camarera se ría - sí, bueno, al menos alguien es feliz – susurró antes de irse al hospital y seguir con sus horas. Al menos eso le levantaría él ánimo, su carrera era muy importante para ella.

…

Finn se fue al taller, a volver a ver a Puck y a su hermano, ellos se saludaron cómo siempre, cómo si no hubieran chocado antes, una forma de decirlo, y así sin más Finn se puso su atuendo y a por un carro, a revisarle la transmisión.

\- Hey hermano – le susurró Puck haciendo unas señas para que lo acompañe a la oficina.

Finn se dio cuenta y lo acompañó, entonces Puck cerró la puerta detrás de él.

\- Hey ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó

\- Yo sólo quería saber si todo está bien – le dijo Puck – con un ademán pasándole una cerveza de lata, Finn asintió un poco inseguro – ufff – Puck soltó un gran suspiro – sabes yo creía que todos eran rumores – soltó.

\- ¿Con lo del carro?

\- Sí y con lo de la niña de Los Fabray, sabes si lo pienso incluso podría ser falso

\- ¿Cómo así?

\- Pues que son cosas que se dicen, pero nadie la ha visto o si lo hubiera visto, créeme, lo recordaría – Finn asintió, él también la recordaría, una chica rubia sexy, por supuesto que la recordaría - no sé qué ocurre realmente, sólo sé que Jack es un buen hombre, da buenas propinas y no quiero liarla con él, ¿entiendes?

\- Entiendo, no te preocupes – dijo Finn, sin entenderlo realmente, pero dejándolo pasar por el momento.

Ellos siguieron tomando unas cuántas latas, de ahí se unió Kurt, y los tres se relajaron un momento entre mucha chacota, así plan relax, antes de volver al trabajo y al Audi rojo.

…

Rachel aún meditando todas esas historias en la mente se dijo a sí misma, que necesitaba saber qué pasaba realmente para poder dejar de lado esa historia. Y con la finalidad de despejar un poco la cabeza, ella no se fue manejando, se fue en autobús, no creía que pudiera enfocarse por el momento cómo para manejar.

Fue tanto su estupor, su descuido que ella se pasó su paradero cómo por 20 minutos.

Ella bajó apresurada en medio del bosque tratando de orientarse, pensando que estaba cerca de su paradero, pero más errada, imposible.

Y valla que todo era boscoso y sin ningún letrero, ella caminó, por cómo 10 minutos le pareció, antes de caer a una zanja.

\- Ahhh – gritó antes de golpearse la cabeza y al girar su cuerpo en el suelo, para ver hacia el cielo, le pareció ver a la criatura más hermosa de toda su vida - ¿eres un ángel? – preguntó adormecida, oyendo entonces una risita melodiosa, el sonido de lo más hermoso del mundo, uno que le hizo cosquillas al corazón, antes de que todo se pusiera negro y ella se desmayara.

…

Una hora después…

Rachel se encontró recostada sobre un sillón verde militar, ella se tocó la frente, justo dónde se había golpeado, había un chichón y un parche que moviéndolo un poco cubría un corte que se había hecho, y al abrir los ojos pudo notar que su mano derecha también estaba vendada con un trozo de tela amarilla, ahí, dónde también había un corte.

\- Hey, no lo muevas, vas a volver a sangrar – le susurró ella desde la cocina.

La cocina y la sala de estar, estaban conectadas, no había muro entre ellas.

Así que Rachel desde su posición, volteó a verla, y sí ahí frente a ella, estaba su ángel, una chica rubia, alta, atlética, tez clara, ojos avellanos que debería estar entre 15 - 19 años, con un vestido amarillo suelto a media pierna, que le faltaba un trozo en la parte inferior, y se veía claramente que ella había arrancado un trozo, para ponérselo a ella en la frente y en la mano.

¿Quién era su ángel y dónde estaban?


	4. Una hermosa criatura

Capítulo IV: Una hermosa criatura

_Así que Rachel desde su posición, volteó a verla, y sí ahí frente a ella, estaba su ángel, una chica rubia, alta, atlética, tez clara, ojos avellanos que debería estar entre 15 - 19 años, con un vestido amarillo suelto a media pierna, que le faltaba un trozo en la parte inferior, y se veía claramente que ella había arrancado un trozo, para ponérselo a ella en la frente y en la mano. _

_¿Quién era su ángel y dónde estaban?_

Y no tenía zapatos observó, y tenía una alianza en la pierna, una alianza tal cuál se usaría en la muñeca, ella lo usaba muy cerca a su pie.

Y saben qué, le quedaba absolutamente hermoso, ella era una chica muy hermosa.

\- Hey, ¿estás bien? – le preguntó sentándose frente a ella – creo que te has golpeado más fuerte de lo que creí – dijo ella pensando que Rachel se había golpeado más fuerte la cabeza de lo que parecía en un inicio.

Rachel se demoró en responder, ya que, frente a ella estaba la chica más hermosa que había visto en su vida, y muy descalza y frente a ella, preocupada por ella.

Después de lo que parecieron horas para Rachel ante la mirada curiosa de su ángel, ella habló – ouchhhhh – dijo.

Yeahhh eso dijo.

Eso hizo sonreír a esta hermosa chica, Rachel dio un puñito al aire en su mente, ya que hizo sonreír a su hermoso ángel.

\- Hummm, supongo que te duele – susurró ella denotando lo obvio.

Rachel carraspeó un poco y luego dijo – un poco.

Bien, al fin le salió la voz, ella festejó por esto también, en su mente.

\- Ohh y ella habla – dijo lanzando las manos al aire con una pisca de no sé qué para Rachel pero que en fin la hacía lucir jovial y muy hermosa – eso es genial

\- Yeahhh, es genial – dijo Rachel sonriéndole.

\- ¿Y te duele? – preguntó nuevamente, Rachel asintió – lo siento – se disculpó ella – no tengo nada para darte.

\- Oh, está bien, no te preocupes – lo desestimó para que su ángel no se sienta mal por ella – te agradezco que me hallas ayudado – dijo, ahora pensando en dónde estaba, mirando hacia todo lado. Ella obviamente se dio cuenta.

\- Estás en mi casa – le dijo - te encontré en una zanja y te saqué de ahí – Rachel seguía mirando alrededor – o ¿debí dejarte ahí? – preguntó ella al ver a Rachel seguir mirando, Rachel se dio cuenta de esto.

\- Oh lo siento, estoy siendo descortés – dijo Rachel – muchas gracias por ayudarme y sacarme de la zanja, gracias – finalizando con una sonrisa megavatios marca "Rachel Barbara Berry", eso hizo sonreír grande también a esta hermosa chica

\- Y woahhhh, ella podía ser aún más hermosa – se dijo internamente Rachel – carambas.

En eso sonó el celular de Rachel con un mensaje de Alice que se había preocupado por ella ya que aún no llegaba a la casa de ancianos.

\- Oh si claro – musitó Rachel – tengo que irme – soltó sin saber cómo sentirse realmente. Ella quería quedarse con esta hermosa chica, pero también debía ir al voluntariado, ella había empeñado su palabra, y reconoció también estaba un pelín asustada de estar en medio de la nada y un poco asustada de haberse encontrado a su ángel.

\- Bueno – dijo ella con un poco de desazón – tengo una bici, venga – haciéndole un ademán, la llevó a lo que sería el área del huerto, que estaba muy desorganizado y casi inexistente – oh disculpa por eso, no termino de ordenarlo – se disculpó ella.

\- No te preocupes - añadió con una sonrisa Rachel.

\- Bien, maneja hacia allá – le indicó una dirección, cómo por 10 minutos y luego hacia la derecha hasta que encuentres un camino, por ahí pasa una línea del buz que te llevará dónde necesites – soltó sin verse feliz, y si un pelín triste, Rachel no supo el porque todavía.

\- ¿Y tu bici, cómo la recuperas?

\- Oh, me la dejas ahí, luego voy por ella – lo desestimó muy rápido.

\- Oh ok, supongo que volveré a verte – le dijo mirándola, y vaya que era aún más hermosa. El hermoso ángel tenía cara de póker, indescifrable.

\- ¿Cómo hace eso? – se preguntó internamente y en un muy breve instante Rachel volteó a mirar el bosque y después volteó la mirada hacia dónde debería estar a su ángel para no encontrarla más.

Y por más que volteó a mirar hacia todos los lados, no la encontró.

\- ¿Qué carajo? - se dijo y también se preguntó ¿cómo ella se fue así, tan rápido y sin hacer algún sonido?, y con ese pensamiento en mente se fue en la bici.

Y no fueron 10 minutos, fueron casi 30 minutos, Rachel estaba muy desfasada en la bici, le faltaba hacer más ejercicio. Llevó faltándole el aire, pero llegó, dejó la bici, dónde ella le había dicho, y un rato después llegó el autobús que la llevaría de vuelta a la ciudad y de ahí al voluntariado.

Y sólo en la quietud del bus, se dio cuenta que no le había preguntado el nombre a su ángel y ella tampoco le había dicho su nombre.

\- Mierda - pensó – encuentro una chica fabulosa y corro – se dijo y desinflándose en su asiento, así la pasó el resto del viaje.

Llegó al voluntariado y en la entrada la esperaba Alice quién se alarmó al verla.

\- Mierda Rach, ¿qué te pasó en la frente? – le preguntó

Es ahí que Rachel se dio cuenta que sí tenía un corte y sí, no estaban los vendajes de su ángel, ni de su frente, ni de su mano – mierda se cayeron – dijo.

\- ¿Qué se cayó? – preguntó.

Y ella le contó lo que le había pasado con su ángel.

\- Sí claro – respondió Alice con una gran sonrisa, sin creerle del todo – vamos a trabajar pequeña – le dijo con cariño. Y Rachel se fue a trabajar con ella, así pasó toda su tarde.

Observó que el señor Fabray iba casi todas las tardes.

\- Bueno al menos no está sólo – se dijo internamente, no teniendo idea de que jamás estaba sólo.

…

El día pasó sin muchos aspavientos, Rachel quedó con Santana y Finn para verlos en la tarde para ponerse al día, aunque ya se habían visto e ido a una fiesta el día anterior.

Esta vez en la casa de Santana.

Y así los tres reunidos en la sala de cine frente a una enorme tv y sillones cómodos, los tres se acomodaron a contarse de todo.

Rachel les contó lo que le había pasado, con su ángel. Ellos no le creyeron al instante, pero al ver su mirada soñadora, le dieron la carta del comodín.

\- ¿Y no sabes su nombre? – preguntó Santana

\- No

\- ¿Y su número de celular?

\- No

\- ¿Y si era tan hermosa, porque coño te fuiste? – queda obvio que era Santana y su linda boquita.

\- No lo sé, todo me pareció demasiado bueno para ser verdad, me dio miedo ¿ok? – dijo ella y ambos asintieron, eso era muy posible que pasara.

\- Ufff – dijo Santana

\- ¿Y a ti, cómo te fue? – le preguntó Rachel y Santana les contó.

\- Y que me parta un rayo si ese "boca de trucha" resulta ser su novio – dijo malhumorada

\- ¿Y no sabes su número de celular? – preguntó Rachel

Santana le lanzó una mirada burlona luego dijo – no

\- Touche – dijo Finn y luego los tres sonrieron y rieron.

\- Bueno, a mí me fue genial, buenos carros, un par de cervezas, chacota. Aún no tengo el celu de Alice… - eh iba a seguir hablando, pero ambas damas lo interrumpieron diciendo en coro – Touche - Riéndose los tres ante lo obvio, la falta de coraje a por preguntar.

\- Y además Puck me dijo algo interesante – comentó Finn, causando gran interés en ambas – me dijo "y si no fuera verdad que existe esta niña de Los Fabray" y ¿que si fueran todos rumores? Que salieron de contexto.

Eso hizo pensar a ambas chicas.

\- Eso tiene y no tiene sentido, a la vez – musitó Santana, mientras Rachel se quedó pensativa.

\- Además - acotó Rachel – Jack Fabray al llevar el Audi rojo dijo que era de su sobrina ¿o no?

\- Pues sí – dijo Finn, pero podría tratarse de alguien más.

\- Necesitamos saber más – pidió Rachel sin saber porque necesitaba saber más, había algo ahí que no le cuadraba y que necesitaba saber.

\- Oh vamos Rach, además piénsalo – dijo Finn – La Familia Fabray tiene mucho poder, y siempre cerca de esa clase de personas se teje muchos mitos, pudiera ser un mito.

\- Pero a la vez podría ser que al tener tanto poder pudieran hacer desaparecer todo, maquillándolo – soltó Rachel.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, mirándose hasta que Finn intervino – chicas, no sé yo, sabes que valoro esto – señalando a la teoría que debatían – pero no sé, siento algo raro aquí, no sé si quiero involucrarme o sólo disfrutar de todo, tal cuál planeamos.

\- Ambos – respondió Santana – sabes que, si una idea se le mete en la cabeza a Rachel, no va a desaparecer así sin más – Rachel asintió – y no la vamos a dejar sola – Finn también asintió.

\- Lo sé, sólo ya saben, recién ocurrió lo del carro ese, es muy pronto para todo- dijo Finn y las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo también.

Ellos después de meditarlo un poco, decidieron dejarlo por unos días.

\- Eh, casi me olvido, este fin de semana, Puck me invitó otra vez a la casa de Jake a por una parrillada, vamos – pidió y las chicas estuvieron de acuerdo también, sonaba bien.

\- Pero no en ese carro – añadió Rachel refiriéndose al Audi rojo y tanto Finn cómo Santana asintieron.

Y cada cuál se fue a su casa a dormir, para el día siguiente ir a sus labores otra vez.

Rachel aún con la espinita de que en medio de aquel frondoso bosque se encontraba la criatura más hermosa que había visto y en la que no podía dejar de pensar.

Ella decidió ir otra vez y probarse a sí misma, que la chica sí existía y que era muy real y no sólo producto de su imaginación o alucinación por un golpe.

Ella repitió el mismo camino de ayer en buz tratando de ubicarse y de bajarse casi en el mismo punto. Ella no lo logró ya que no había una referencia en cuál bajarse, pensó brevemente en el camino polvoso en el que pasaba el bus, pero no lo encontró y así sin más, habiéndose bajado del bus se echó a caminar entre el bosque deseando encontrarla.

Caminó cerca de una hora, notando para ese entonces que sí, se había perdido, sentándose en un claro se guio por le sonido de un río, por el caudal de este. Es así que llegó a él, y se sentó en una roca sacándose los zapatos y mojando sus pies a pensar y rememorar en cómo volver sobre sus pasos y ubicar ya sea a la niña en el limbo o a la carretera.

Ella estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía detrás de ella, con unos pasos tan delicados que prácticamente no hacían bulla. Y que a una muy corta distancia le habló – hey, hola - susurró la chica.

\- Oh Woahhh – Rachel por el gran susto saltó de su roca, tropezándose y cayendo estrepitosamente al río, mojándose toda, sacudiéndose tal cuál hermoso cachorrito ella volteó a ver a aquella criatura de hermosa voz que le había asustado, sólo para notar que era su ángel, quién levantando ambas manos, tal cual no fuera su culpa y con una hermosa sonrisa dijo – hey, no quise asustarte.

\- No me asusté – dijo Rachel parándose e intentando parecer casual, fallando épicamente y dándole un aspecto muy adorable, negando lo evidente, tal cuál esta hermosa criatura se dio cuenta – y no ha pasado nada, no te preocupes – finalizó ella.

Esta hermosa criatura le cogió la mano y la ayudó a salir del río diciendo – ven te ayudo – susurrando otra vez, tal cual, si fuera a hablar alto fuera a pasar algo, eso le dio curiosidad a Rachel y hasta estuvo a punto de preguntar, más no quería molestar a esta hermosa criatura que no hacía más que ayudarla desde que la conoció, razón por la que no preguntó.

Una vez de haber salido del río, ambas se soltaron las manos, sintiendo Rachel inmediatamente la perdida de aquella sensación tan cálida, dijo – muchas gracias por ayudarme, parece que es todo lo que haces desde que me conociste.

\- Uff, bueno eso es cierto, ya que no haces nada más que ponerte en riesgo – dijo con los brazos detrás de su espalda, con gran sonrisa y con un aire muy juvenil, con un toque infantil, cómo el que sabe que va a pasar una travesura e intenta contener su risa. Eso le encantó a Rachel, la hizo sonreír y contagió su sonrisa a su ángel, cayendo en el ¿amor? por ella, eso la asustó un pelín.

Más no se iba a ir tal cual lo hizo ayer cobardemente, ella había ido expresamente a conocer e interactuar con su ángel. Y repitiéndose la conversación que tuvo con sus amigos el día anterior, se dijo internamente – nombre y celular, Touche.

Y cuándo le iba a preguntar por su nombre, vio que esta hermosa mujer delante de ella, parecía aún más joven que ayer, eso lo atribuyó al aire travieso de esta niña, que, si bien ayer parecía de 19 años, ahora parecía de 16 ó 17 años.

\- ¿Eso es posible? – se preguntó internamente - ¿lucir más joven de lo que es?, no – se respondió sola – solo es por la travesura en su voz y en su actitud.

Y ella estaba caminando lejos de Rachel, descalza otra vez, observó ella y con el mismo vestido de ayer que estaba roto en la parte inferior por habérselo arrancado para curar a Rachel de sus heridas, mismo moretón que ella ahora tenía en la frente y mano derecha.

Rachel se decidió inmediatamente que no iba a dejar irse a este ángel de ella, siguiéndola, sólo para ver asombrada que esta hermosa chica, parecía buscar bayas entre los arbustos.

\- Eh igual te agradezco mucho – le dijo haciendo que esta hermosa mujer se voltee hacia ella y sonría diciendo – no te preocupes, así funciona, un día te salvo yo, otro día lo harás tú por mi – Rachel no dio importancia a esta frase, más sería importante.

\- Si bien, igual te doy las gracias, mi nombre es Rachel y ¿el tuyo? – preguntó ella


	5. ¿Quinn?

Capítulo V: ¿Quinn?

\- _Si bien, igual te doy las gracias, mi nombre es Rachel y ¿el tuyo? – preguntó ella _

Ella le sonrió, así, tan lindo que le hizo temblar las piernas a Rachel, diciendo – vas a tener que averiguarlo – con una sonrisa coqueta que la hizo sonreír mucho.

\- Oh no se vale - dijo Rachel – te he dicho el mío – entonces ella respondió – ayer te fuiste muy rápido, así que supongo que estamos a mano.

\- Si, bueno, discúlpame – pidió Rachel, llevándose una mano a la cabeza, mientras Quinn la miraba cerca de un arbusto – supongo que ayer me asuste – soltó sin saber bien, porque lo dijo.

\- ¿Yo te asuste? – preguntó ella preocupada

\- No, no tú – dijo rápidamente Rachel haciendo ademanes con las manos – sólo que eres muy hermosa y me asuste.

Entonces ella la miró un momento absorbiendo todo - ¿Cómo te puede asustar que alguien sea hermosa?

\- No lo sé - respondió Rachel

\- En tal caso, yo diría lo mismo, eres hermosa Rachel – soltó ella haciendo sonrojar mucho a Rachel quien tenía un aspecto muy adorable.

Ella habiendo causado que Rachel se sonrojara, sonrió feliz y siguió en su labor.

Rachel siendo muy curiosa tal cual es, preguntó – ¿qué haces?

\- Recojo bayas, me encanta los Berrys

\- Oh, eso es irónico – ella la miró haciendo un gesto confuso – ya que yo soy  
Rachel Berry – dijo con una gran sonría que contagió a la de eta hermosa criatura frente a ella - oh que bien – contestó ella feliz.

\- Bueno si no sé tu nombre, tengo que llamarte de algún modo – se puso pensativa y ella sonrió ante esto.

Finalmente, Rachel dijo – Angélica, así te voy a llamar.

\- ¿Oh Yeah? – preguntó ella – y ese nombre de dónde viene.

\- De Ángel – susurró ella haciendo sonreír a Angelica qué dijo – bueno si te sirve de algo te daré una vocal para que averigües mi nombre, una "u".

\- "U" ok – Rachel sonrió aceptando el juego – entonces la u no está en "Angélica", oh bien – Rachel se puso pensativa, mientras esta hermosa chica la miraba de reojo de manera muy traviesa.

Ella siguió recogiendo bayas y Rachel la ayudó, luego la acompañó a la cabaña, notando lo lejos que estaba del rió.

Su hermoso Ángel se puso a cocinar, a hornear un pastel con Berrys, ya que tenía mucha hambre, tal cómo expresó. Le pidió que Rachel se sentara en el sillón verde por mientras, el mismo en el que ella había estado el día anterior.

\- Me gusta la vista – soltó Rachel, mirando la espesura del bosque por la amplia puerta, así como también a ella, haciéndola sonreír.

\- Si bueno, aunque necesita un poco de trabajo, realmente me gusta – dijo su ángel y preguntó - ¿así qué Rachel Berry?

\- Yeah – dijo Rachel mirándola.

\- Estás mojada - soltó ella y Rachel asintió mirándose brevemente.

\- Sabes, no tengo ropa que prestarte, lo siento, pero puedes sacártela y tenderla afuera, el sol la secará – dijo un poco sonrojada

\- Pero sí la saco, estaría en ropa interior – respondió Rachel sonrojada.

\- Bueno, aquí somo dos, no habría problema – soltó ella y dándose cuenta de lo que implicaba se puso muy roja y rápidamente aclaró – no soy pervertida – dijo muy roja y demasiado adorable para Rachel quién se derritió por la imagen y queriendo provocarla más, levantó su ceja, tal cuál lo hacia ella, o al menos lo intentó.

\- Humm hummm – carraspeó la hermosa criatura - ok no soy pervertida – repitió – sólo no quiero que te enfermes – soltó aún muy roja y muy adorable, a Rachel le encantó la imagen, y antes que ella hiciera combustión interna, Rachel se apiadó de ella siguiendo parcialmente el consejo, se quitó la polera y la colgó afuera para que se seque, mirando todo el tiempo de reojo a la hermosa criatura, a su ángel que también la miraba de reojo, apreciando su belleza. Rachel le agradeció mucho a su profesora de baile y lo intensa que era, ya que contribuyó mucho a que tuviera un buen cuerpo con deliciosas curvas.

El hermoso Ángel, lanzó un sonoro suspiro para después retomar su labor, poner a hornear su tarta con Berrys, colocando el temporizador.

Después se fue a trabajar en su huerta inexistente. Rachel se puso a ayudarla, ambas en un silencio cómplice mirándose cada tanto y sonriendo tontamente, muy encantadas ambas.

Imagínense a Rachel, trabajando sin polera, en bra, bajo el sol, exponiendo su vientre, su piel bronceada, ufff.

Eso mismo pensaba su Ángel, Rachel era preciosa y al parecer le encantaba provocarla, se dio cuenta, mirándola cada tanto y cuándo ella atrapaba su mirada, ambas se sonrojaban y reían.

Rachel no pensó pasar su tarde así, pero el sólo hecho de tener a su ángel frente a ella, ambas cómplices, era genial, era muy bello, era justo lo que necesitaba.

Ellas siguieron trabajando, sembrando unas hierbas aromáticas en el huerto, descansando para comer el pastel de Berrys…

\- Hummm está delicioso – opinó Rachel acompañándola con una soda. El Ángel asintió, sí estaba delicioso, y no sólo el pastel sino también la compañía.

Después de comer por un rato, ambas estaban juntas sentadas en la entrada comiendo su pastel y ahí es cuándo Rachel preguntó – no me has preguntado por qué estoy aquí – le dijo a su ángel.

\- Eso es porque no necesito saberlo Rachel, me gusta tenerte aquí – dijo ella sonriéndole. Rachel asintió y el ángel viendo la obvia curiosidad en ella dijo con un ademán de sus manos – vamos, puedes preguntar Rachel – y ella lo aprovechó al máximo.

\- ¿Vives aquí? – preguntó Rachel, y su ángel burlón antes de voltear cariñosamente sus ojos asintió finalizando con una gran sonrisa – ok – susurró Rachel encantada por los gestos de su ángel.

\- ¿No te da, un poco de miedo? Es bastante solitario – observó Rachel, al no notar casas cerca.

\- Es hermoso de día – dijo su ángel – me gusta mucho la naturaleza – Rachel asintió

\- Venga – pidió ella, estirando su mano - te voy a dar un tour – le dijo sonriente y Rachel se levantó, poniéndose la polera y la siguió.

Ella le mostró un páramo absolutamente hermoso, muchos árboles, mucha vegetación, mucho verde, simplemente hermoso, después le mostró cómo llegar al río, la naciente del río, unas cuevas que había por ahí de poca profundidad, un campo de flores, algo hermoso.

Es así, cómo Rachel pasó su día con esta hermosa chica, siempre sonriendo y denotándose feliz, con actitudes demasiado adorables cómo la de encontrar un charco y querer saltar allí, con una alegría infantil, una grande y hermosa sonrisa, gesto que Rachel copió, gustándole mucho la forma relajada y vibrante que tenía esta hermosa criatura por la vida.

Tanto fue el buen gusto, la complicidad de ambas, la diversión que tenían que la hora pasó muy rápido, su ángel es la que se dio cuenta de esto, cuándo Rachel y ella reían por la forma en que el pantalón de Rachel aún estaba mojado y al cruzar por un campo de flores, estas se pegaban a el o polen de ellas, causado que al final el pantalón de Rachel se viera de color arcoíris.

Ella se dio cuenta que el ambiente de pronto cambió, el cielo se estaba poniendo oscuro, la brisa ya no era cálida, era gélida, tal cual saliera de una congeladora, Rachel se encogió ante esto y más sintió al estar su pantalón todavía húmedo, ella cruzó los brazos sobre su cuerpo, tiritando un poco.

\- Rachel, ya es tarde, talvez es mejor que te vayas – sugirió Quinn y Rachel asintió, tratando de mirar la hora en su reloj, pero este parecía estar muerto.

\- Oh, aquí no hay buena señal – dijo ella al ver la expresión de Rachel al ver también su celu, sin poder prenderlo.

\- Ok entonces, me he divertido mucho – dijo de manera ensoñadora Rachel

\- Yo también – le contestó su ángel – espero verte de nuevo

\- Definitivamente – dijo Rachel

Y Quinn un poco presurosa, para Rachel, la acompañó hacia dónde estaba su bici, pidiéndole que la tome y vaya a por el paradero del autobús diciendo – más tarde ya no pasa la línea por aquí, es mejor que no la pierdas – Rachel estuvo de acuerdo, se montó en la bici, y antes que pudiera despedirse una voz muy fuerte sonó de fondo, asustándolas a ambas.

\- Quinn ¡ - gritó una voz masculina - ¿Dónde demonios estás? ¡ - medio preguntando y medio gritando.

Rachel se encogió ante esto e igual vio que a su Ángel, esta voz la perturbó, más la respuesta no es lo que pidió – vamos Rachel, vete, es tarde – le urgió su Ángel.

\- ¿Tu nombre es Quinn? - preguntó Rachel y Quinn asintió con un ligero tono de miedo.

\- ¿Pero qué pasa? – preguntó ella otra vez, también con un poco de temor.

\- Vete ahora – pidió Quinn de mirada suplicante.

\- Quinn ¡ - gritó otra vez esa voz en un tono enojado

\- ¿Pero vas a estar segura? – preguntó ella habiéndole preocupado demasiado el tono de la voz.

\- Sí – afirmó Quinn tratando de convencer a Rachel – es mi papá – dijo y con una última sonrisa, empujó la bici de Rachel, haciéndola moverse, Rachel se puso en camino y cuando volteó, tomando un descanso cerca de un árbol, ya no estaba Quinn, y no se escuchaba absolutamente nada. Eso la hizo estremecerse y querer salir pitando de ahí, más la preocupación por Quinn quedó latente en su pecho, aún después que llegó a muy pensativa y un tanto muy asustada a la ciudad, notando entonces que su reloj volvía a funcionar y que estaba a la hora actual, 7pm.

Eso le pareció raro a Rachel ya que, si su reloj había muerto, y había detenido, ¿cómo estaba a la hora después? y ¿por qué tanto su reloj cómo su celular fallaba, cuando estaba con Quinn?, para después ponerse normal, cómo si no hubiera pasado nada, eso la inquietó mucho.

Esa noche, ella se iba a reunir con los chicos en el taller para recoger a Finn e ir hacia la casa de Jake a pasar la noche, con unas cervezas y parrillada, así que no les contó lo que le había pasado ni bien llegando - luego ya habría tiempo - pensó

Ella se encontró con Finn y Santana, haciendo una charla casual de su día, dejando a Quinn de lado. Puck apareció poco después diciendo que él iba a manejar para llevarlos a todos, comunicando que no había un carro disponible para manejar, salvo el Audi rojo.

Eso puso pensativos a Finn y a las chicas.

\- Yo no subo – dijo firmemente Rachel y Finn estuvo de acuerdo.

\- Oh vamos, tú hermano ha prestado el último carro disponible, sólo tenemos eso – señalando al carro – además Jack esta de viaje, no está en la ciudad – dijo tratando de convencer a las chicas.

\- Pero hombre, ya te he contado lo que ha pasado – dijo Finn a Puck

\- Pero tú quieres, experimentarlo ¿verdad? – preguntó Santana con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, directamente a Puck

\- Bueno sí – contestó Puck – amigo – le dijo a Finn – sé lo que me has contado, pero sólo queda ese carro, vamos, no puede ser tan malo – soltó mirando a las chicas.

Los tres chicos se negaron, a lo que Puck dijo – va a ser una gran fiesta, no sólo una parrillada, vamos eh invitado a algunos amigos, algo más pequeño que lo de la fiesta anterior – dijo tratando de convencerlos.

Santana y Finn pensaron en sus chicas, en una oportunidad talvez de verlas, ya que Puck era un chico muy amiguero y era muy probable que la haya invitado tal cuál la fiesta anterior, eso les hizo ignorar ese bichito que les decía que podía pasar cosas malas en ese carro.

Ellos aceptaron, pero Rachel era otro asunto.

Y tanto Finn cómo Santana después de rogarle mucho a Rachel para que aceptara, todavía no lograban convencerla.

\- Vamos Rach – acotó Puck con una sonrisa coqueta

\- Eso no me va – añadió ella con una sonrisa grande – ya he conocido a mi dama – soltó.

Ahí vio Puck su oportunidad – bueno – dijo – si la conozco, te la presentaré y la invitaré a pasear con todos. Incluso te ayudaré en lo que quieras – pidió él.

\- ¿En lo que quiera? – preguntó ella y Puck asintió tal cual niño en navidad – debe haber una gran chica ahí, ¿verdad? – le preguntó ella, sabiendo que tanto entusiasmo, no era sólo por ver a su hermano.

\- Sí – asintió él – ojalá llegue – dijo él, entonces Rachel dijo – ok – aceptando medio por ayudarlo y medio para tener alguien que la respalde si quería averiguar más sobre la niña delos Fabray, si ¿existía o eran rumores?

Y así los cuatro subieron al auto, Puck conduciendo, Finn al costado de él y las dos chicas atrás, los tres inquietos por estar en el mismo Audi rojo que les dio pesadillas, días atrás.

Puck manejo por el mismo camino que tomó Finn cuándo él manejo ese carro, oyendo mucha estática todo el camino previo al cruce de carreteras y cuándo pasaron a través de el, la radio sonaba con mucha estática.

\- Bueno, eso estuvo aceptable – dijo Puck a los otros tres en el carro, quienes sólo pudieron relajarse después de pasar ese camino, muchos metros más allá.

Ellos llegaron a la casa temprano, Jake estaba ahí, recibiendo el alcohol, y varias pizzas, ellos decidieron ayudarlo, a acomodar algunas cosas, guardar los adornos y cristales que se pudieran romper si se descontrola la fiesta, y para gran gusto de Finn encender y preparar la parrilla.

Oh, él adoraba eso, le encantaba hacer parrilla.

Y cuándo él se fue hacia el jardín de atrás a preparar la parrilla, Rachel y Santana ayudaron a Jake a recoger cosas frágiles y a guardarlas en un cuarto que estaría sellado, Puck quedó a cargo del sistema de audio y a prepararlo, él se metió en eso.

Rachel movió las cosas que Jake le dio, muchos jarrones, una pecera, un premio raro de peques de cristal, cosas así. Es cuándo Rachel la vio, en una foto, en un cuadro, estaba una nena rubia pequeñita abrazando a lo que ella identificó un peque Jake, ambos sonriendo grande, le causó tanta ternura, tanta adorabilidad de los pequeñitos abrazados, en lo que, parecía su primer día de kínder, que no dudo de preguntarle a Jake.

\- Awww – se derritió ella por la foto - ¿es tuyo Jake? – le preguntó enseñándole la foto y él asintió - ¿y quién es la peque? – volvió a preguntar.

\- Oh – dijo él con una gran sonrisa – es una foto de Lucy y yo de peques, ya hace mucho, creo que la descripción está atrás – soltó

Y Rachel volteó la foto para ver una pequeña descripción atrás, "Lucy F y Jake P. primer día kínder" – Yeah, es de inicial – dijo con una gran sonrisa arrullando lo adorable que se veían - ¿qué fue de ella, va a venir a la fiesta? – le preguntó

Eh no – dijo él incómodo – ella no lo logró – acotó taciturno cambiando el ánimo totalmente, poniéndose triste


	6. La Casa Fabray

Capítulo VI: La Casa Fabray

Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo la canción mencionada de ninguna manera posible y muy escuchada aquí, "Dorys Day – Dream A Little Dream of Me" ni la versión de la misma, todos sus derechos a sus creadores.

\- _Eh no – dijo él incómodo – ella no lo logró – acotó taciturno cambiando el ánimo totalmente, poniéndose triste. _

O al menos eso entendió Rachel, quién asintió diciendo – lo siento – creyendo que la peque había muerto, y no sabía porque eso le hizo doler mucho el corazón, tanto así cómo si uno le hubiera pegado un puñetazo directo al pecho.

\- Fue feliz, creo yo – dijo él – elijo creer que fue feliz

\- ¿Cómo murió? – preguntó curiosa Rachel ya que sentía una fuerte conexión con la foto, y algo no le cuadraba.

\- ¿Murió? – preguntó él – NO Rachel ¡ - medio gritó – alarmando a Santana quien estaba cerca y volteó a verlos por si pasaba algo – no murió, o eso creo, le perdí el rastro, yo ufff – soltó él una gran exhalación sentándose sobre el revés del sofá – ella me necesitaba y yo le perdí el rastro, mierda – susurró cogiéndose el rostro – Rachel se acercó y le dio un abrazo fuerte, Santana seguía atenta.

\- Es una historia triste Rachel, si sigues mañana por aquí – es decir después de la fiesta – te lo contaré – dijo y Rachel asintió eligiendo creer que la peque de la foto estaba bien, y que ella y Jake sólo habían perdido el contacto e incluso imaginó talvez una relación que termino mal, y por eso su pesar.

\- Y ahora, alcohol, necesito mucho alcohol – dijo con un intento de sonrisa y luego se fue a empezar a beber.

Santana se acercó sabiendo lo que había pasado, dándole un beso en la cabeza y mirando a la foto dijo – todo estará bien Rachel, ya verás, ¿relájate sí? – le pidió – espero que Brittany llegue hoy y no el imbécil "boca de trucha" susurró antes de irse a seguir guardando cosas.

Rachel guardó el cuadro en un cajón para protegerlo de algún borracho en la fiesta, y siguió guardando cosas en el cuarto.

La gente vino después, comieron parrilladas y bebieron, bailaron, una fiesta a toda regla.

A comer, bailar, beber y convivir conociendo gente nueva.

Los tres chicos se mezclaron con todos los que vinieron y para lo que se creía que sería una fiesta pequeña, en realidad fue el doble, masiva.

Tramposo Puck.

Rachel vió a sus amigos interactuando con todos, buscando a sus chicas, ella misma no sabía sí vendrían, Alice no le dijo nada, aunque conociendo a Puck, todo había sido de última mano, nada planeado.

Rachel se había quedado tan conmovida por la historia, la historia de Jake, por la niña de la foto y por querer saber que le había pasado, que estaba muy inquieta, no podía concentrarse, ella después de buscar a Jake y hablar un poco, él medio tomado, le dijo que estaba bien, que fuera a su cuarto a descansar, y que podía tomar su laptop si se aburría.

Ella lo hizo, se fue a su cuarto con una lata de cerveza, tomando un poco, pero sin estar ebria, descansó un poco, miró el cuadro y la foto de la pequeña, queriendo más conocerla, y saber qué paso, entendiendo si ella estuviera viva tendría casi su edad, sería menor por dos años.

Y con eso en mente, se puso a revisar la laptop, a por fotos graciosas, esperando ver cachorritos o algo igual de adorable, ella estaba pasando una foto tras otra, cuándo una Santana muy cabreada entró súbitamente buscándola, ella dejó la laptop de lado para atender a su amiga, y de haber seguido buscando fotos, talvez hubiera encontrado lo que deseaba.

\- Eh ¿Qué pasa San? – preguntó a ella

\- Brittany está aquí – soltó con rabia y Rachel no entendió bien – Pero si te gusta ella San… - y Santana la interrumpió diciendo – lo sé Rach, sólo, ella vino con ese imbécil y se ríe con ese imbécil y no conmigo – terminó de decir con un gran puchero, muy adorable.

\- Oh San – dijo ella – ven aquí – le pidió su amiga, abrazándola – y entonces ¿tu vienes a esconderte aquí, conmigo? – preguntó por más que ya sabía la respuesta. Santana asintió.

\- Ok entonces – dijo Rachel y ambas se quedaron en el cuarto y con el tiempo se quedaron dormidas, acurrucadas cómo siempre hacían en la casa de Rachel.

Finn estuvo en la fiesta, pero no tuvo suerte, Alice vino y fue a saludarlo a él y para hablar con él, más fue jalada por otros amigos de ella que también habían venido, de modo que no estuvo libre en la noche y para cuando Finn creyó que sí, Sam la haló para hablar con ella y Brittany, los tres en el sillón riendo tontamente.

\- Jodido "boca de trucha" – susurró Finn antes de levantar su cerveza, ya no sabía sí él quería con Brittany o Alice, pero de que los estaba jodiendo, eso era definitivo, pero ¿lo hacía apropósito o no?, eso no lo sabía.

Él, al no ver a Rachel o Santana, pensó que se habían retirado a descansar, viendo a Brittany ocupada y no viendo a Rachel por ahí.

Él se fue a tocar todas las puertas de los cuartos a encontrar a sus amigas y sin poder localizarlas, se fue al cuarto de visitas en la primera planta dónde se quedó dormido.

La fiesta siguió mucho después de eso…

…

Ya en la mañana al día siguiente, Finn se despertó con una nota en el pecho, eso le llamó la atención. Y al mirar la nota decía – "_Hey, te ves adorable dormido, no tuve el corazón para despertarte, ¿vamos a comer el viernes, pasas por mí en el voluntariado? me avisas, este es mi número XX…Alice"_

\- Oh woahhh – se dijo a sí mismo – tengo una cita y con Alice – dijo muy sonriente, y muy feliz.

Rachel y Santana salieron del cuarto, para encontrarse con un Finn feliz, quien al sentarse los tres en el comedor de la cocina a comer unos piqueos, les contó lo que le había pasado con Alice.

Ellos siguieron conversando y comiendo a la par.

\- Oh woahhh – se sorprendió Santana – acaso ¿el boca de trucha no monopolizo a tu chica el día anterior? – preguntó

\- Ajam – respondió Finn, después les contó lo de la nota.

\- Awww que bello – dijo Rachel – Alice parece una gran chica, no lo arruines – le pidió y Finn asintió, ella parecía una gran chica.

Santana seguía de mal humor.

Puck y su hermano se habían ido temprano a hacer no sé qué, según mensaje que le mandó a Finn, dejándolos otra vez solos en esa casa y Jake sin contarle lo de la foto a Rachel.

\- Ufff – resopló Rachel y ante la mirada de los otros dos, ella les contó lo de Jake y lo que había pasado el día anterior con su chica, sonrojándose al inicio por el día idílico con ella y tensándose al final, al contarle que su papá le gritaba enojado llamándola.

\- Oh mierda - dijo Santana – su papá podría ser un culo – dijo haciendo que Rachel asienta – por otro lado, ella es real, eso es genial – dijo sarcásticamente, pero con mucho cariño, haciendo que Rachel sonría.

\- Así que repasando – dijo Finn – tengo una cita – mencionó feliz - Rachel habló con la chica de sus sueños y si bien no tiene su celu, tiene su nombre y sabe dónde vive – yeiiii – dijo Rachel – y Santana no sabe si boca de trucha es novio de su nena – Santana se llevó las manos a la cabeza quejándose.

\- Yeahhh – respondió Santana – 2/3 vamos bien familia – dijo sarcásticamente y tanto Finn cómo Rachel se levantaron dándole un beso en la cabeza.

\- Sólo tienes que hablar con ella y ver qué pasa – dijo Finn y Rachel lo apoyó. Santana asintió.

Los tres comieron tranquilos, Rachel se llevó la foto de Jake dónde aparecía la peque rubia Lucy F. con la leyenda atrás de la misma foto, misma que se prometió que le devolvería a Jake ni bien él le contara toda la historia y después un poco nerviosos se montaron en el Audi rojo y hacia la ciudad.

El carro esta vez al acercarse al cruce, no hizo nada raro pero el radio sí presentó sonidos de interferencia y los tres sintieron una sensación de pesadez tremenda, cómo si alguien los abrazara muy fuerte y los sacudiera tal juego mecánico.

Después de que pasaron el cruce cientos de metros más adelante la pesadez se fue.

\- Pero qué mierda – se quejó Santana

Y Rachel harta de sentirse así, de todas las cosas que envuelven a ese carro les pidió a sus amigos – vamos a averiguar algo del carro

\- ¿Qué? ¡ - ambos preguntaron, alguien gritó.

\- Yeahhh eso, vamos a averiguar algo.

\- Rach no es cómo si te fueras a meter a esa casa y ver qué hay – soltó Santana

\- Eso vamos a hacer – pidió Rachel entusiasta – tenemos que saber qué pasa – añadió.

Y tanto Finn cómo Santana se miraron brevemente sabiendo que lo iban a terminar haciendo por más que ellos se negaran. Santana se arrepintió por sugerir la idea.

Finn siguió conduciendo por un rato, luego en un claro cerca a un gran roble se detuvo y preguntó - ¿qué vamos a hacer entonces?

\- Vamos a meternos en la casa Fabray, ahí debe haber algo – sugirió Rachel

\- Sí, una orden judicial Rachel, no podemos meternos así sin más – contestó Santana

\- Pues nos metemos rápido y ya – dijo Rachel

Ellos estuvieron discutiendo por un buen tiempo, no viendo otra forma de saber la verdad, a parte de preguntarle directamente a Jack Fabray, ya que Russell y su esposa estaban en el cementerio.

Acordaron después de un largo rato, que sólo lo harían una vez y de la forma más rápida posible.

Finn condujo y se estacionó frente a la casa. Ellos bajaron, pensando en cómo podían entrar, mirando a la enorme casa frente a ellos.

Una mansión, de dos pisos, enorme, muy hermosa.

\- Debe estar muy bien cuidada – dijo Santana pensando en la seguridad y alarmas que pudiera tener, oculta en unos arbustos junto a Finn y Rachel.

Rachel quiso probar esto, levantándose y yendo directamente hacia la puerta a abrirla.

\- Joder Rach, regresa – susurró Finn y al ver que Rachel abrió la puerta ni bien girar la chapa de la puerta, él y Santana corrieron a entrar junto a ella, antes de que alguien los viera.

\- Carajo Rachel no vuelvas a hacer eso – susurró Santana antes de voltearse a ver la casa desde adentro tal cuál ya lo estaba haciendo Rachel sólo para quedarse con la boca abierta al igual que ella y Finn.

Ni bien entraron a la enorme casa, escucharon una canción de fondo

**_"Stars shining bright above you (Estrellas brillando por encima de ti)_**

**_Night breezes seem to whisper "I love you" (__La brisa de la noche parece susurrar ¨ te amo ¨)  
Birds singing in the sycamore tree (Los pájaros cantando en el sicomoro árbol)  
Dream a little dream of me (Sueña un pequeño sueño de mi)"_**

…que después de caminar ellos a la cocina, comedor, sala de estar, pudieron notar se reproducía exactamente al mismo volumen en todos los ambientes.

\- ¿Qué carajo? – soltó Santana muy impresionada

**_"Say "Night-ie night" and kiss me (__Di ¨ buenas noches ¨ y bésame)  
Just hold me tight and tell me you'll miss me (Solo abrázame fuerte y dime que me extrañaras)  
While I'm alone and blue as can be (Mientras estoy solo y triste)  
Dream a little dream of me (Sueña un pequeño sueño de mi)"_**

Una que ellos pudieron identificar cómo "Dorys Day – Dream A Little Dream of Me" versión.

**_"Stars fading but I linger on, dear (__Las estrellas desvaneciéndose pero me mantengo, querido)  
Still craving your kiss (Sigo anhelando tu beso)  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear (Estoy esperando aguantar hasta el amanecer, querido)  
Just saying this (Solo digo esto)_**

**_Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you (Dulces sueños hasta que los rayos de sol de encuentren)  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you (Dulces sueños que dejan todas las preocupaciones detrás de ti)  
But in your dreams whatever they be (Pero en tu sueños lo que sean)  
Dream a little dream of me (Sueña un poco de mi)"_**

Y eso no era lo más inquietante, lo más inquietante fue ver que en el comedor, por ejemplo, había platos y cubiertos dispuestos para cenar, en la sala de estar, estaba un cigarro medio empezado en el cenicero, la tele reproduciendo un programa de hace más de 5-10 años quizá, la chimenea encendida, el olor del ambiente en general a galletas recién horneadas.

**_"Stars fading but I linger on, dear (__Las estrellas desvaneciéndose, pero me mantengo, querido)  
Still craving your kiss (Sigo anhelando tu beso)  
I'm longing to linger till dawn, dear (Estoy esperando aguantar hasta el amanecer, querido)  
Just saying this (Solo digo esto)"_**

Es decir, todo el ambiente estaba cómo el día en que ocurrió la tragedia, supusieron ellos, todo cómo congelado en el tiempo, excepto que no había ni una foto en las paredes, pero el resto estaba cómo así, cómo aquel día que, según los rumores, salió la pequeña hija de los Fabray y ocurrió la tragedia.

Ellos caminaron por un buen rato en todo el primer ambiente del primer piso, viendo cómo si alguien lo hubiera mantenido así, tal cual, congelado en el tiempo. La canción seguía sonando, terminaba e iniciaba nuevamente.

**_"Sweet dreams till sunbeams find you (__Dulces sueños hasta que los rayos de sol de encuentren)  
Sweet dreams that leave all worries behind you (Dulces sueños que dejan todas las preocupaciones detrás de ti)  
But in your dreams whatever they be (Pero en tus sueños lo que sean)  
Dream a little dream of me (Sueña un poco de mi)"_**

Santana creyó escuchar ruido desde su lado derecho y volteando se congeló de puro temor al ver a Brittany parada en la sombra que le daba una gran puerta la entrada a la siguiente área, el estudio de Russell Fabray, mirándola choqueada al igual que Santana al verla ahí, después Rachel y Finn también se dieron cuenta congelándose del susto al verla.

Ahí parada Brittany con uniforme de enfermera, por primera vez Santana, notó el atuendo de ella y no supo si eso le dio aún mucho más miedo del que ya tenía.


	7. Intrusos

Capítulo VII: Intrusos

Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo la canción mencionada de ninguna manera posible y muy escuchada aquí, "Édith Piaf – Padam", todos sus derechos a sus creadores.

_Ahí parada Brittany con uniforme de enfermera, por primera vez Santana, notó el atuendo de ella y no supo si eso le dio aún mucho más miedo del que ya tenía. _

Brittany fue la primera en reaccionar, ella le hizo señas a Santana, Rachel y a Finn para que la siguieran, y algo en el interior de Santana por más aterrada que estuviera, le dijo que la siga, ella le hizo caso y le pidió a Rachel y a Finn que también.

Santana al estar cerca a Brittany, menor a la distancia del brazo, se sintió halada por ella y al tratar de decir algo, Brittany le hizo una seña de silencio, y abriendo una puerta, haló a Santana y le pidió con la mirada a los otros dos que la siguieran cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Ellos entraron a un corredor que sólo usaban los empleados, qué básicamente era para que los empleados se desplazaran y no se encontraran con algún miembro de la Familia, haciendo su trabajo, y sí, así era la manera que Russell conducía su casa, un elitista clasista misógino homófobo hombre.

Mismo conducto que aprovechó Brittany para sacarlos fuera de la casa hacia el jardín trasero y de ahí al bosque cercano, viendo ellos que junto al Audi rojo ahora había otro carro estacionado, uno de la colección de Jack Fabray.

Ahí, es cuándo se dieron cuenta de que, si Brittany no los hubiera sacado, ellos se habrían topado con Jack y no saben cómo hubiera reaccionado.

Ya en la seguridad del bosque, Brittany cogió del brazo a Santana susurrando - ¿Qué coño crees que haces? – muy cabreada

\- Suéltame – pidió ella liberando su brazo para después sobarlo - ¿Qué coño haces tú? – replicó ella.

\- Waohhh muy madura – observó Brittany – se metieron a una casa, a una propiedad privada ¡ - medio gritando para no levantar tanto la voz.

Los tres se quedaron silenciosos observándola.

\- ¿Qué, no van a decir nada? – preguntó ella mirándolos a los tres.

\- ¿Trabajas ahí? – preguntó Rachel curiosa

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? – dijo Santana a la par

\- ¿Por qué habría de decírtelo?, no estamos juntas ni nada, el nervio que tienes al preguntarme esto delante de tu novia – soltó irritada Brittany señalando a Rachel

Santana y Rachel se miraron para después decir ambas a la par – oh no somos novias.

\- Ya, y ambas duermen así todo el tiempo, ¿verdad?, no tengo ninguna amiga así – soltó ella con sarcasmo con ambos brazos cruzados, ellas entendieron que ella las había visto acurrucadas el día anterior.

\- No somos novias – dijo Santana – y si eres enfermera – observando el uniforme - ¿Por qué fuiste al hospital a que te cure la mano, pudiendo hacerlo tú?

\- No cambies el tema – dijo Rachel

\- ¿Qué carajos hago aquí? – se preguntó Finn.

\- Pues no te creo – acotó Brittany

\- Es la verdad, ¿por qué te mentiría? – preguntó Santana

\- ¿Y qué haces en la casa? – preguntó Rachel siempre curiosa

\- ¿Es en serio? – preguntó irritada Brittany a la par que Santana dijo – Rachel por favor – suplicando a su amiga con la mirada que se callara. Finn entendiendo el contexto de todo, cogió a Rachel del brazo y ambos se alejaron de ellas diciendo – Rachel vamos a darle algo de privacidad – sabiendo que esto no iba a terminar pronto dado la gran tensión entre ellas. Ellos se alejaron caminando a un restaurante cercano para almorzar estando cerca la hora de comer.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó Brittany con los brazos cruzados

Santana soltó una exhalación sonora antes de decir – Rachel es mi mejor amiga, casi mi hermana, y sí ayer me cansé de esperar a que esa boca de trucha monopolice tu horario y me fui a dormir después de tomar mucho junto a ella, encontrando consuelo en ella – suspiró ya que no quería verse vulnerable. Odiaba ser vulnerable, sólo lo podía hacer frente a Rachel y Finn, aparte de su familia.

Brittany se quedó pensando un momento, luego preguntó más tranquila - ¿No son novias?

\- No - contestó Santana – ¿por qué te besaría, si tuviera novia? – Brittany asintió más tranquila, para luego decir – soy enfermera y cuidadora, creí que me había cortado más profundo la mano, por eso fui al hospital, mi herida fue completamente real.

\- Yo te creo – dijo Santana – nadie cuerdo se hace una herida tan profunda adrede.

\- Puedes apostar eso – contestó Brittany y preguntó - ¿Qué hacían en esa casa?

\- Supongo que tener algo de perspectiva – dijo mirándola. A ella le gustaba mucho ella, pero la historia de la casa y lo raro acerca de Lucy F. era más para Rachel que para ella, no era su historia para contar.

\- ¿Qué hacían en esa casa? – volvió a preguntar

\- ¿Qué hacías tú ahí? – preguntó Santana

\- Trabajo ahí, cuido la casa – dijo ella ocultando la verdadera razón, cosa que entendió Santana ya que ella supuso que trabajar para Jack Fabray no sería nada menos.

\- No es mi historia para contar – dijo Santana.

\- Lo justo, entiendo eso – respondió Brittany – no hay nada malo con la Familia Fabray, es en serio San – dijo Brittany mirándola profundamente – no vuelvan a entrar a esa casa, tiene demasiadas cámaras, todas transmitiendo en vivo, no sé si gravan, pero sí transmiten en vivo – le advirtió ella.

\- No volveremos a entrar – le aseguró Santana – el susto me va a durar – dijo en broma y Brittany asintió entendiendo, ya que para ella también había sido un gran susto, el verlos ahí.

Ambas se miraron sin saber que hacer desde ahí.

Brittany soltó un suspiro que había retenido desde hace mucho y se acercó muy despacio hacia Santana colocando ambas manos en sus brazos sobándole ahí dónde la había sujetado fuertemente pidiendo – lo siento San, va a dejar marca – viéndose arrepentida.

\- No te preocupes – desestimó ella y aprovechando la proximidad, puso sus manos en la carita de Brittany diciendo – me gustas mucho Britt – susurró Santana y ella no contestó con palabras sino con un gesto, con una bella sonrisa y con un beso muy sentido, y dulce para al final separarse dándose pequeños picos muy deseados por ambas.

\- Así qué ¿tu novio no es el boca de trucha? – pidió Santana con una sonrisa

\- No – dijo Brittany alejándose de ella para entrar en la casa – pero trabajo con él – soltó con un guiño antes de entrar en la casa para seguir con sus labores.

\- Owww – dijo Santana – mierda.

Después buscando a sus amigos, ella los encontró en un restaurante cercano esperándola para almorzar, ella les contó lo que pasó un tanto feliz de su beso, un tanto preocupada porque Sam trabajaba junto a su bella dama.

\- Osea ¿ella cuida la casa y algo más? – preguntó Rachel, Santana sintió y Finn respondió – talvez hallan firmado contratos de confidencialidad - Rachel asintió, eso sería lo más probable.

\- Sólo quiero saber quién es la pequeña de la foto, si ¿la hija de Los Fabray está bien?, ¿qué coño le pasa al auto? Y si ¿mi Quinn del bosque está bien?

\- Rach no crees talvez que nos estamos metiendo en algo que ¿no nos incumbe? – preguntó Santana y Finn asintió añadiendo – Rachel talvez San tenga razón, las cosas pasan por una razón y ya pasaron, no hay forma de arreglarlas – dio él tratando de pasar sus días tranquilo y con Alice – hoy tengo una cita con Alice y si Santana juega bien a lo suyo, de repente, tenga una oportunidad con Brittany – Santana asintió y sonrió por esto.

\- ¿Osea tenemos que dejarlo de lado todo, por qué pueda que consiguieran a su chica? – preguntó Rachel un poco malhumorada

\- No quiero entrar a esa casa otra vez – dijo Santana muy segura, Finn asintió.

\- ¿De qué otro modo, sabremos entonces qué está pasando? – Rachel incrédula y no dispuesta a dejar ir todo.

\- Tal vez deberíamos no saber, todo va bien de ese modo – Finn acotó – no habrá carros raros, o experiencias cercanas a la muerte, un tío persiguiéndonos – refiriéndose a Jack – lo que pasó con Los Fabray ya pasó, no hay nada que hacer Rach.

\- Pero íbamos a hacerlo – Rachel dijo un tanto molesta, ella quería saber, había algo llamándola imperiosamente a que resolviera todo.

Ambos se retiraron hacia atrás, queriendo apoyar a su mejor amiga, pero en serio queriendo no meterse en eso otra vez

\- No voy a renunciar a averiguar qué pasó – dijo muy decidida - ¿vamos a hacerlo o lo hago sola?

Tanto Santana cómo Finn se quedaron viéndola un rato, ambos metidos en lo suyo.

\- Rach, realmente quiero saber si Brittany y yo podemos tener algo bonito – le pidió Santana con mirada ensoñadora, haciendo ademanes con las manos, Finn asintió diciendo – tiene un gran punto ahí, y mi cita con Alice es en la noche.

\- Bien, bien, entonces – dijo Rachel presurosa sabiendo que ellos se podían retirar y no ayudarla a fin de tener una oportunidad con sus chicas – piénsenlo, nos vemos a la noche – y con eso se paró sin haber tocado su plato y dejando plata se fue un tanto muy molesta.

\- Rachel vamos – pidió Santana aún así Rachel se fue.

\- Carajo – dijo Finn, y con eso ambos se quedaron almorzando con mal sabor de boca por Rachel y muy dispuestos a seguir con sus planes para la tarde o noche.

…

Rachel se fue enojada, ella quería saber, tenía que saber qué es lo que estaba pasando. Es así que se quedó vigilando la casa de Los Fabray y cuándo vio que Jack se retiraba en su carro junto a Brittany, ella rodeó la casa y se metió por una ventanilla a nivel del suelo que conectaba con el sótano.

Ya ahí, ella se propuso no irse si no tenía, aunque sea una pista, registrando así cada esquina del mismo encontrándolo todo vacío, subió a la primera planta viéndola sola desde la puerta que estaba Brittany, ya que ella dijo que todo estaba siendo cubierto por cámaras, y haciendo uso del corredor de los empleados, recorrió internamente toda la casa, descubriendo que el corredor conectaba cada cuarto a través de una puerta en cada uno.

Hubo sólo un cuarto con llave en el que no pudo entrar, y ya al final casi rindiéndose entró a un cuarto que resultó ser el de Brittany, y buscando, invadiendo y omitiendo todas las advertencias de mantenerse alejada, Rachel descubrió un libro negro debajo de la almohada que parecía ser un diario, pero estaba en otro idioma, imposible de entender, ella buscó un poco más y encontró una foto en la que estaba la pareja Fabray, había una pequeña de 5 años y una bebé y atrás decía, nuestra bendición y una sigla "RJFL" que no entendió qué era.

Ella sacó la foto de ese libro negro y la guardó en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta, tratando de dejar todo tal cuál encontró salió de la misma manera en la que entró, por el sótano. Tal vez Brittany note que hay algo mal, eso no le importó tanto. Ella después se fue caminando a casa, guardando en una caja debajo de su cama las dos fotos dispuestas a verlas por la noche.

Después faltando poco para que sea media tarde, llegó al centro de voluntariado, a ayudar en lo que pueda, ella paseo por cada sala, viendo a los ancianos, tejer, cantar, jugar ajedrez, dormir la media tarde, hasta que entró en otra sala dónde los adultos mayores estaban bailando en pareja, un baile de salón.

**_"Édith Piaf – Padam"_**

**_"Cet air qui m'obsède jour et nuit (Este aire que me obsesiona día y noche)__  
Cet air n'est pas né d'aujourd'hui (Este aire no ha nacido hoy)  
Il vient d'aussi loin que je viens (Es por eso que yo vengo)  
Traîné par cent mille musiciens (Arrastrada por cientos de miles de músicos)_**

**_Un jour cet air me rendra folle (Un día, este aire me volverá loca)  
Cent fois j'ai voulu dire pourquoi (Cien veces he querido explicar por qué)  
Mais il m'a coupé la parole (Pero me ha cortado la palabra)  
Il parel toujours avant moi (Siempre habla antes de mí)  
Et sa voix couvre ma voix (Y su voz cubre mi voz)"_**

Ella se queda parada en la entrada viéndolos girar y moverse muy elegantemente, tan lindos, es cuándo Jack Fabray la ve y con una reverencia le pide "un baile", cogiendo su mano delicadamente y poniendo su otra mano debajo y a una cuarta de su hombro derecho, ellos entran a la pista de baile con un suave movimiento, la canción cantada en francés...

**_"Padam, padam, padam (Padam, Padam, Padam)__  
Il arrive en courant derrière moi (Llega corriendo detrás de mi)  
Padam, padam, padam (Padam, Padam, Padam)  
Il me fait le coup du souviens-toi (Me engaña para que me acuerde de tí)  
Padam, padam, padam (Padam, Padam, Padam)_**

**_C'est un air qui me montre du doigt (Es un aire que me señala con el dedo)  
Et je traîne après moi comme un drôle d'erreur (Y me arrastra en pos de mí como un extraño error)  
Cet air qui sait tout par coeur (Este aire que sabe todo de memoria_)"**

Jack Fabray cantó los siguientes versos en un nítido español sobre el hombro de Rachel y directo hacia su oreja, siendo él más alto que ella…

**_"Il dit, "Rappelle-toi tes amours (Él dice: "Acuérdate de tus amores")__  
Rappelle-toi puisque c'est ton tour (Recuerda, ya que es tu turno)  
'y a pas d'raison pour qu'tu n'pleures pas ("No hay ninguna razón para que tu no llores)  
Avec tes souvenirs sur les bras" (Con tus recuerdos sobre los brazos")"_**

…causando un escalofrío que recorrió toda su espalda con un gélido frío, y él siguió, pero ahora en francés …

**_"Et moi je revois ceux qui restent (Y me acuerdo de los que se quedan)__  
Mes vingt ans font battre tambour (Mis veinte años hacen tocar el tambor)  
Je vois s'entrebattre des gestes (Veo golpearse los gestos)  
Toute la comédie des amours (Toda la comedia de los amores)  
Sur cet air qui va toujours (Sobre este aire que siempre va)"  
_**  
Se oye un hermosa nota de violín y ambos giran en medio de la sala, es así que en un giro con una sola mano, Rachel toma la saliente, cambiando de pareja para ver que Jack tiene una sonrisa amable pero que no llega hacia sus ojos, mirándola, causándole mucho miedo, mucha incertidumbre.

**_"Padam, padam, padam (Padam, Padam, Padam)__  
Des "Je t'aime" de quatorze-Juillet (Los "Te amo" del catorce de julio)  
Padam, padam, padam (Padam, Padam, Padam)  
Des "Toujours" qu'on achète au rabais (Los "Siempre" que se compran con descuento)_**

**_Padam, padam, padam (Padam, Padam, Padam)__  
Des?Veux-tu? en voilà par paquets (Los "¿Quieres tú?" aquí están por paquetes)  
Et tout ça pour tomber juste au coin d'la rue (Y todo esto para caer justo en la esquina de la calle)  
Sur l'air qui m'a reconnue (Sobre el aire que me ha reconocido)"_**

La canción sigue sonando y Jack sigue cantando el verso anterior en francés y el siguiente en un nítido español, ahora ya sólo en medio de la pista de baile viendo a Rachel irse presurosa y él moviendo sus manos tal cual director de orquesta.

**_"Écoutez le chahut qu'il me fait (Escuche el jaleo que hace para mí)  
Comme si tout mon passé défilait (Como si todo mi pasado desfilara)  
Faut garder du chagrin pour après (Hay que guardar la pena para después)  
J'en ai tout un solfège sur cet air qui bat (Tengo toda una sonata sobre este aire que late)  
Qui bat comme un coeur de bois (Que late cómo un corazón de madera)"_**

Y ella aún de espaldas, escucha nítidamente lo que Jack dice, con su corazón latiendo por el susto al no saber ¿si Jack se lo dice a ella directamente por que la vió en su casa? O si sólo está cantando.


	8. Decisiones

Capítulo VIII: Decisiones 

Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo las canciones mencionadas de ninguna manera posible y muy escuchadas aquí, ni la versión de la misma, todos sus derechos a sus creadores.

_Y ella aún de espaldas, escucha nítidamente lo que Jack dice, con su corazón latiendo por el susto al no saber ¿si Jack se lo dice a ella directamente por que la vio en su casa? O si sólo está cantando._

Ella llegó aterrada hacia su casa, cerrando con llave y yendo al sótano dónde había un cuarto que antiguamente era la sala dónde ella aprendía canto, su refugio de peque que sería su refugio también de grande. Ella cerró desde adentro, también con llave.

El cuarto era de tamaño promedio, tenía un amplio sillón donde ella se podía relajar, una tele de 50 pulgadas, conectada a cable e internet, un friobar, y una mesita adjunta con una pared blanca y el resto decorada con producciones que Rachel ejecutó desde sus tres añitos, carteles, programas, fotos, muy inspirador.

Una hora después su papá toco la puerta haciéndola saltar del susto - ¿quién es? – preguntó tratando de modular su voz

\- Es papi, mi niña – dice Leroy y cuando Rachel abre la puerta, va y le da un fuerte abrazo – oh mi niña, también te he extrañado mi amor, ¿estás bien?, tenía llave – dice él creyendo que algo estaba pasando.

\- Sí papi – dice ella – sólo me asusté

\- ¿Te asuste?, bueno Rach dime qué está pasando corazón – dice él entrelazando las manos con su pequeña, llevándola a la sala de estar y ahí en la mesita de centro su chocolatada con un malvavisco encima.

\- Oh papi, gracias – dice ella con gran sonrisa al probar su chocolate

\- Siempre mi amor

\- ¿Cómo sabías que necesitaba un chocolate? – preguntó ella curiosa

\- Bueno mi amor, cuando una hija se encierra con llave en su refugio, usualmente algo está pasando – contesta él muy sabio levantando una ceja y haciendo su cara graciosa para que ella se ríe, cosa que logra

\- Papi, sólo tengo cosas en la cabeza – dijo y sabiendo que tenía que darle más a su papá para que le crea dice – los chicos piensan que debo dejar de investigar – dice lo cual es media verdad, omitiendo la parte en la que invadió una casa dos veces, y que se llevó una foto de un cuarto privado y habitado y no de cualquier casa sino de la de la familia Fabray.

Sí, eso hubiera preocupado a muerte a su padre, así que ella lo evita.

\- Bueno mi amor – dice él – talvez debes dejar las cosas tal y cómo están.

\- Yeahhh no puedo papi, así que me enojé y los deje comiendo solos – contando acerca de sus amigos y lo que le había pesado dejarlos, pensando ella que ellos la apoyarían hasta el final, cancelando las llamadas y mensajes que le vienen entrando a su celu, cosa que Leroy ve.

\- Mi amor, de seguro para mañana ya estarán hablando – dice con un cariñoso gesto, acerca de los amigos de ella. Rachel asiente, más que nada para tranquilizarlo, tomando su chocolate.

\- ¿Papi, me harías un favor? – pidió con su mejor puchero marca registrada "Rachel Barbara Berry"

\- Todo mi amor – dice riendo por el hermoso puchero de su bebé.

\- Si alguien pregunta por mi hoy, cualquiera no les digas que estoy aquí ¿sí? – y su papi asiente pensado que su hija necesita pensar bien en las cosas. Y Rachel pensando en que había un chance muy pequeñito de que Jack Fabray tocara su puerta.

\- Gracias papi, te amo – dice Rachel besando a su papi y se va a su refugio a pensar, cerrando con llave desde adentro.

Hiram viene momentos más tarde, y Leroy le dice lo que ha pasado, e igual piensa que su hija necesita tiempo. Pero eso no puede evitar que toque su puerta.

\- ¿Sí? - responde Rachel, su papá riendo porque si su hija supuestamente "no está", entonces ¿por qué responde que sí?, y riendo también porque su nena no ha aprendido ese concepto aún cuando hacía eso desde que era niña.

\- Papá te ama – dice un poco fuerte para que ella escuche y se queda esperando la respuesta que no tarda en llegar.

\- Te amo más -responde ella, entonces Hiram se queda tranquilo y se va a hacer sus cosas.

Así Rachel pasa media tarde y toda la noche en su refugio

…

En otro lado de la ciudad, Finn y Santana se fueron a su cita y su trabajo respectivamente.

Santana se fue al hospital a por sus horas, un poco inquieta por Rachel y por no saber si quiere seguir apoyándola o disfrutar su verano.

Ella ayuda y ve unos casos de su papá, apoya en emergencias y para el final de su día llega Brittany a invitarla a pasear por la ciudad.

Ella acepta obviamente muy encantada y una cita para uno, se transforma en una cita para dos al encontrarse a Finn y Alice en un centro comercial.

Ellos deciden invitar a Rachel ya que no se podrían reunir por la noche más Rachel no contesta, eso los inquieta un poco, pero igual que sus padres, creyendo que ella necesita tiempo, la dejan estar y disfrutan de sus citas.

…

Rachel en su refugio sigue pensando en Jack en el centro de voluntariado sin saber ¿qué carajo está pasando? Eh incapaz de seguirle el rastro mental a todo, decide hacer un buen uso de la pared blanca que tiene en frente.

Ella lo usa cómo una enorme pizarra.

En la esquina superior izquierda ella escribe la teoría de su papá con un plumón, lo que se cuenta por ahí…

Rumores: "La niña de Los Fabray de 15 años cogió el Audi rojo sin saber manejar bien, manejando a detener la boda de su amor, y en un cruce de caminos, un camión impactó el de ella, haciendo mierda el carro y a la niña. Su papá conducía el camión.

Hecho:

\- La canción escuchada: "Going To The Chapel Of Love- The Dixie Cups" misma que reprodujo el carro al conducir ellos por primera vez el carro en el cruce de caminos.

\- La segunda vez que maneja el carro, sensación de pesadez tremenda, ruido de estática.

\- Russell y Judy muertos. Un ladrón que robo el auto, muerto

Duda: ¿Jack lo hizo?

Hecho:

\- Casa Fabray congelada en el tiempo

\- Música "Dorys Day – Dream A Little Dream of Me" se oye todo el tiempo sin parar.

\- Brittany trabaja allí con Sam.

\- Jack en el voluntariado le cantó "Édith Piaf – Padam" un verso particularmente amenazador, por la cual ella está muy asustada

Duda: ¿Jack lo hizo a propósito, sabe qué se metió en la casa dos veces?

En el centro superior ella pega la foto de Jake y Lucy F

Hecho: existió Lucy F, pero ¿quién es?

Y en la esquina superior derecha ella pega la foto con la sigla RJFL

Hecho: una foto donde aparece la pareja Fabray con sus ¿dos hijas?

Y en el centro de la pizarra escribe:

Hecho: Nombre de su ángel, Quinn l encontró un día, su papá un capullo que gritó en la noche

Duda: ¿Quién es Quinn?

Bien, ahora ella mira la pared sin saber cómo se conecta todo. Ella instala después unas cortinas corredizas que esconderían su "organigrama"

\- Sí, ella no está demente, sólo es organizada – se dice a si misma – pero si alguien viera esto definitivamente pensarían lo contrario – piensa.

Es ahí, cuando al escribir todo, ve que hay muchas piezas que faltan, ella rodea cada teoría con cuadros, el de la esquina superior izquierda, centro y derecha y la del centro, cuatro cuadros en total. Ignorando los delitos que ha cometido para saber todo lo que sabe qué es básicamente allanamiento de morada dos veces, robo de fotos, dos veces, coacción, y sabe perfectamente que cometería más, siempre en pos de la verdad.

Y si lo piensa, sí, puede que suene loco, pero es lo que ella necesita para estar tranquila, ya que desde que vio a esa pequeña en la foto ha tenido un gran dolor en el pecho, una inquietud tremenda de saber si está bien y qué le ha pasado.

Muchas dudas en el aire.

Y con tanto que hizo en ese día, no pudo ver a su Quinn, eso le pesa más.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, ella se queda dormida, no sin antes correr la cortina de su pared organigrama.

Ocultando su locura dirían otros. Ella piensa más en "su proceso de pensamiento".

…

Y en orden a seguir su pensamiento el día siguiente pensó - ¿cómo puedo recabar más datos? O mejor dicho ¿puedo recabar más datos o puedo ir a ver a Quinn?

Hummm

Rachel se levantó de su refugio todavía con la ropa de ayer, se duchó, cambió y estuvo lista para partir no sin antes de hacer una pequeña charla con su papi.

Es de ahí que ella averiguó que las siglas RJFL en la foto, en la parte de atrás se referían a Russell Fabray, Judy Fabray, Frannie Fabray y Lucy Fabray.

¿Al igual que la Lucy F de Jake?

Ella le mostró la foto que tenía de Lucy F y la otra que tuvo de la casa, queda decir que no le dijo cómo obtuvo las fotos por más que su padre insistió e insistió y hasta sospechó mucho y puede que Rachel lo pudiera haber hecho de otras maneras, más sutiles, más ella necesitaba saber.

Y su fuerte no era ser sutil, sobre todo si ese algo era de suma importancia.

Tan sutil cómo un elefante en una vidriería.

Su papi no estuvo seguro de si eran las mismas, ya que las hijas del matrimonio Fabray estudiaron en internados privados, y sólo venían para vacaciones, en lo que ambas podían confundirse con cualquier adolescente, por lo que él no sabía si era la misma.

Rachel después se fue con Quinn a pasar su día con ella, ya habría tiempo para hablar con sus amigos. O al menos ese era el plan.

Ella cogió el autobús, bajó dónde creía estar el camino hacia Quinn y se perdió otra vez.

\- ¿Por qué nunca encuentro el camino? – se preguntó a sí misma.

Camino cerca de una hora, pensó ella y tan agotada se recostó de un árbol sólo para ser asustada por la hermosa criatura que era Quinn.

\- Buuu – dijo ella detrás de Rachel haciéndola saltar y soltar un gritito – Ahhhh – cogiendo con ambas manos su pecho, muy dramática ella, marca "Rachel Barbara Berry".

\- Gee Quinn, carajo, me va a dar un infarto – decía tratando de recobrar el color original de su rostro.

Quinn al ser muy adorable cómo era, se rió profundamente, siempre de buen humor, y de tanto verla reír Rachel, ella también se rió disfrutando de su mera presencia.

\- Me he perdido – dijo finalmente

\- Lo sé - contestó Quinn

\- ¿Cómo qué lo sabes? – preguntó Rachel curiosa.

\- Te he visto caminar en círculos por alrededor de una hora – dijo con gran sonrisa.

\- Hey si me viste ¿por qué no me pasaste la voz? – preguntó Rachel con un gesto muy curioso que hizo sonreír a Quinn y sonrojarse a ella.

\- Porque te vi haciendo círculos, pensé que estabas haciendo deporte – soltó con una sonrisa muy bella

\- Ajam – dijo Rachel con ambos manos en las caderas, incapaz de enojarse con ella al verla tan adorable, otra vez muy descalza y con su vestido amarillo patito.

\- Te ves muy hermosa – añadió Rachel mirándola y soltando sus manitos de su cadera, Quinn sonrió aún más diciendo – Lo sé Rachel – con un guiño coqueto que desarmó a Rachel.

Quinn empezó a reír de esa manera tan adorable y muy traviesa cómo si supiera un secreto que no estaba dispuesta a contar y así se echó a andar.

Rachel no hizo más que admirarla y mirarla, adorando la vista muy embobada de lo hermosa de Quinn y de su hermoso y travieso ser. Ella le dio el alcance, caminando junto a ella, adorándola, después.

\- ¿Cómo has estado Quinn? – preguntó intentando ser casual

\- He estado aquí – respondió ella con sonrisa coqueta

\- Ha ha, muy inteligente de tu parte – admitió Rachel – me quedé preocupada por tu padre – admitió ella

\- Ajam – musitó Quinn sin querer hablar de él, de eso se dio cuenta Rachel así que no siguió por ahí.

\- ¿Cómo es que vives tan alejada de todos? – preguntó

\- Eres muy curiosa Rachel Berry – contestó ella

\- Sí me han dicho – replicó Rachel – y muy insistente ¿así qué? – añadiendo un gesto.

\- Y muy hermosa – mirándola de costado ambas caminando hacia la cabaña haciendo sonrojar a Rachel y tartamudear.

\- Y espero que no te asustes por eso - añadió Quinn

\- Listilla - susurró Rachel, pasos atrás de Quinn y Quinn obviamente al escucharla se echó a reír y Rachel a la larga se sumó a ella. Embobada totalmente por su mera presencia.

Ella no sabía que tenía Quinn, pero su sola presencia, su voz, su risa, le traía mucha paz a su corazón, la hacía sentirse muy bien.

\- Y Quinn ¿tienes novio? – preguntó ella

\- Sutil Rachel, Sutil – contestó Quinn

Yeahhh en eso justamente fallaba Rachel cuando había algo que realmente le llamaba la atención.

\- Tan sutil cómo una banda de elefantes – susurró para ella

\- Exactamente – contestó Quinn a varios metros de ella

\- Y perfecta audición hay que añadir a la lista – dijo Rachel mirando a Quinn quién mirándola asintió, para después Rachel reducir la distancia entre ambas y caminar a su costado hacia la cabaña, admirando cómo el sol parecía bañar el cuerpo de Quinn haciendo que parezca más espectacular que siempre.

...

Nota:

\- Déjame saber lo que piensas


	9. Un pedacito de cielo

Capítulo IX: Un pedacito de cielo

Quinn y Rachel estaban caminando hacia la cabaña, ambas muy complacidas por la presencia de la otra.

Y ahí adelante Rachel fue la primera que lo notó, el huerto en el que habían estado trabajando estaba destrozado, tal cual su estado original, salvo "la línea que había hecho Rachel, mientras todo el trabajo de Quinn era inexistente".

Rachel al mirar a Quinn vió que ella no se sorprendió, pensó entonces talvez que esto ya le había pasado antes, por lo mismo le preguntó – está todo hecho mierda ¿por qué no te sorprende? - a lo que ella le contestó – lo he visto antes – dijo con una calma que impresionó a Rachel ya que, si algún capullo hubiera hecho mierda su trabajo, alguien definitivamente se enteraría al mejor estilo de "Rachel Barbara Berry"

\- Bueno, eso está mal – contestó Rachel – nadie puede venir y destruir tus cosas, eso está mal.

\- Déjalo estar Rachel – le dijo ella.

\- No, no y no – contestó ella con una pisada fuerte y ambos brazos agitando hacia abajo y terminando en puño, muy tercamente dijo – no lo voy a dejar así. Tú te mereces todo lo hermoso, no bravuconerías de gilipollas. Yo lo voy a arreglar – dijo y con eso se puso a buscar implementos que iba a necesitar, cómo pala, barreta, pico, rastrillo, esas cosas.

Quinn la observaba atónita y muy sorprendida por su arrebato, por el tremendo respeto y la integridad que tenía ella, y eso que hace muy poco se estaban conociendo y por lo terriblemente adorable que había sido al defender su punto.

Todo en ella era absolutamente adorable incluso el puchero que hizo después al ver que el huerto era relativamente grande, y que puede que tardaría varios días, Rachel era tremendamente adorable, y Quinn se derretía por ella por eso, y por el gran corazón y hermosa alma que estaba resultando tener ella.

Rachel se quedó trabajando y Quinn se metió a hacer la comida, ni bien pasado unos minutos, Rachel asomó su linda cabecita por la puerta.

\- Eh ¿Quinn? – preguntó ella

\- Yeahhh – respondió ella mirándola, centrándose mucho y distrayéndose mucho por el movimiento de los labios de Rachel, ahí es que se dio cuenta que Rachel estaba hablando y no le había prestado atención por estar mirando sus labios, por lo que dijo – eh, ¿puedes repetir, por favor? – pidió ella con una sonrisa muy linda que desarmó a Rachel y la hizo tardar un poco en contestar.

\- Hummm hummm – carraspeó – pregunté ¿qué vas a hacer para comer y si puedo ayudar?

\- Oh no Rachel – desestimó ella con un ademán – ya suficiente trabajo el del huerto – dijo – y haré un salteado de verduras con guarnición de tubérculos.

\- Oh qué rico – dijo Rachel y a la vez preguntó - ¿eres vegetariana? – por lo de tanta verdura en la comida

\- No – contestó muy resuelta y risueña – es lo único que hay, no fui al super – finalizó con gran sonrisa que hizo reír mucho a Rachel y a ella también por lo adorable que estaba siendo Rachel.

\- Ok entonces, me voy a mi trabajo - señalando al huerto

\- Permiso concedido – dijo ella con un saludo militar a lo que Rachel contestó – sí mi capitana – retirándose a hacer lo suyo.

Y así con un cambio de vibra radical, Rachel muy feliz hizo su mejor esfuerzo para con Quinn, ella era su ángel después de todo y cómo tal, necesitaba estar rodeada de cuanta belleza pudiera. Y eso que el bosque era alucinante, muy hermoso, más le faltaba cierto cuidado, alguna que otra poda y guía.

Quinn por otro lado admiró mucho más a Rachel descubriendo que no se había equivocado en su juicio al observarla por primera vez cerca de la zanja, el mismo juicio que hizo el querer rescatarla y ayudarla y no dejarla sólo ahí, cómo ya antes había pasado con uno que otro viajante perdido, quién se cayeron, golpearon, desmayaron, se repusieron poco tiempo después para irse, ellos maldiciendo y Quinn riendo, por su misma travesura.

Así Rachel trabajó en el huerto y Quinn cocinó algo muy práctico y el resto del tiempo se estiró en su tumbona en el porche a mirar hacia Rachel quien estando muy dedicada a su trabajo y siendo perfeccionista no se había dado cuenta de Quinn admirando su cuerpo mordiéndose el labio por ratos y por otros riendo cuándo Rachel encontraba uno que otro bicho y saltaba o omitía un gritito de lo más rico

¿Y pues un bicho en un huerto?

¿Quién lo diría?

Rachel trabajó cercano al medio día, debía ser casi el medio día, ya que ahí no funcionaban ni el reloj ni el celu o cualquier otro dispositivo electrónico, aunque aún no se había dado cuenta de esto.

Quinn la llamó para que coma, pero primero que se asee un poco, con un caño que había en el jardín.

Ambas se sentaron en el porche a comer con un vaso de jugo de naranja recién exprimido, riquísimo¡ o eso se lo hizo saber Rachel al gemir por el sabor de la comida, Quinn se puso roja al imaginarlo en otras labores, lo mismo que Rachel tiempo después y haciendo gestos que nuevamente a Quinn le pareció de lo más adorable.

\- ¿Quinn, qué comida es tu favorita? – le preguntó

\- Tocino – dijo sin dudarlo – no lo he comido desde hace mucho – contestó

Rachel pensó talvez que al mudarse no podía haber tenido tiempo de ir al super y a por sus comidas.

Pero hablando con Quinn se enteró de cosas básicas de ella cómo: ella vivió todo el tiempo que recuerda ahí, no recuerda haberse mudado de algún lugar, vive con su padre, que trabaja por el día, y viene de noche, vive en un ambiente muy solitario, pero es feliz así. No tiene celular, acaba de perder el suyo. Esto mismo ella lo agregaría después a su pizarra – organigrama. Y lo más importante de toda la conversación – no tiene novio, no está interesada en alguno, a ella le gustan las chicas.

Eso le dio un apretón a su corazón, pero no uno angustioso o tormentoso sino uno feliz. Ella tenía una oportunidad, eso la hizo sonreír así grande, cómo su sonrisa de megavatios de marca personal, y fue tan impresionante, tan linda que le hizo sonreír igualmente a Quinn y preguntar - ¿qué está pasando por esa cabecita tuya? Le preguntó a Rachel.

\- Estoy muy feliz – contestó risueña

\- ¿Ah sí? Y eso debe ser por que te dije que no tengo novio – haciendo que Rachel asienta – o que me gustan las chicas – Rachel también asintió luego dándose cuenta de esto para poner un gesto muy lindo, muy adorable, que hizo derretir a Quinn.

\- Ufff Rachel – ella soltó una gran exhalación y muy sonrojada dijo– eres demasiado adorable, demasiado – haciendo que Rachel se ponga muy roja.

\- Awww – susurró Quinn y teniendo a Rachel de cerquita, la acercó más y le dio un beso muy sentido en la cabeza haciendo que Rachel se sonroje más y haga más gestos muy adorables, por lo que ella continuó – awww Rachel, para, eres demasiado adorable – dándole otro beso más en su cabecita.

Para después recoger ambos platos y llevar a lavarlos haciendo un gesto para detenerla cuando Rachel quiso ayudar, señalándole afuera y entonces ella yendo a seguir con su trabajo sin importar manchar su polera blanca ya que la ultima finalidad, la más grande era hacer que Quinn sonría al tener su huerto.

Y ella avanzó hasta la mitad, el cansancio le pudo ahí entonces, a la par que el cielo también se iba cerrando dando por empezada la tarde.

Ella dejó trabajo para después, para otro día. Quinn salió de dentro de la casa pidiéndole también que pare, para que descanse y entrelazando las manos con ella la llevó hacia el río y con una toalla muy delicadamente le pasó por su carita ayudándola a limpiarla, ambas con sonrisas cómplices y afines y después se la entregó a Rachel para que ella continue.

\- Perdóname, pero no tengo otra ropa – dijo Quinn señalando su polera

\- Oh eso – dijo ella mirándose y desestimándola rápidamente – no pasa nada, ya es de tarde y pronto se pondrá de noche y de noche todos los gatos se ven igual – sonriéndole.

Quinn se quedó pensando con una mirada ensoñadora, tanto que Rachel siendo muy curiosa quiso preguntarle inmediato, pero al verla tan feliz rememorando algo bonito, ella esperó un poco a que Quinn haga la conexión que es la "que ella quería saber en qué estaba pensado"

\- Ohhh – dijo Quinn – recordé por un segundo a los gatos y qué lindos se ven

\- Awww eso es muy bello, ¿por aquí no vienen, aunque sea callejero?

\- No qué va, aunque he visto un puma – narró con admiración

\- Woahhh – se asustó Rachel – eso me daría miedo

\- Sí un poco, aunque a mí me gustó, era un cachorro color negro, muy bonito.

Rachel asintió, reconociendo que debió serlo.

La tarde siguió avanzando y con ella la inquietud de Quinn, Rachel reconoció esto, ya que más temprano, ella estaba muy tranquila, incluso feliz y risueña. En cambio, ahora se veía muy nerviosa. Y faltaba poco para pedirle que se fuera, adivinó ella.

\- Rachel es hora de que te vayas – pidió ella poniéndole una mano en el brazo.

Sí ella lo adivinó.

Y Rachel iba a asentir cuándo un grito se escuchó, esta vez Rachel la reconoció cómo la del papá. Otra vez enojado.

Quinn la acompañó hacia dónde estaba su bici, indicándole hacia dónde ir para que no se pierda.

\- Quinn, no quiero dejarte así, me siento mal – indicó Rachel

\- Lo sé Rachel, pero voy a estar bien, vete por favor – volvió a pedir, mientras los gritos parecían acercarse.

\- Quinn no lo sé, no quiero dejarte así – firmemente ella dijo

\- Rachel, coño, ayúdame sí ¡ - medio gritó sorprendiéndola y haciéndola saltar un poquito y reconociéndolo continuó – lo siento mucho, lo siento mucho, perdóname – le pidió abrazándola. Rachel asintió, pero no se movió.

Así que Quinn se montó y puso a Rachel entre ella y el timón y se fue llevándola.

\- Caray Quinn – dijo Rachel con miedo, ya que la bici era para uno y el camino era pendiente hacia abajo.

\- Agárrate bien – le pidió y Rachel sin saber de dónde agarrarse cogió a Quinn abrazándola muy fuerte, e incluso le pareció que Quinn sonreía conta ella. Y así, ambas se fueron pendiente hacia abajo, y Quinn manejando rápido, demostrándole a Rachel que tiene una mejor condición que ella.

Rachel pudo absorber el olor delicado de Quinn de vainilla, un olor muy sutil, delicioso.

En lo que le pareció un parpadeo, en realidad más de 10 minutos, ambas llegaron al paradero.

\- Eh Rach – susurró muy despacio.

\- ¿Sí? – contestó ella, aún acurrucada en el cuello de Quinn. En lo que se convertiría su lugar favorito.

\- Ya llegamos – le susurró poniendo un último beso en su cabecita en un signo de mucho amor. Rachel se separó a regañadientes, ya que no quería separarse de Quinn.

\- Quinn no quiero dejarte – susurró Rachel aún preocupada por el padre de Quinn, y que incluso a esa distancia podía escuchar algo de su grito.

\- No te preocupes, no me dejaras, vendrás otro día a verme – le contestó y observando que llegaba el bus le ayudó a subir.

Rachel subió y cuando quiso verla desde ahí, Quinn y su bici ya no estaban, eso le causó gran impresión ya que Quinn había sido muy rápida otra vez.

Y a un señor que estaba de ese lado sentado apoyado en la ventana le preguntó - ¿Señor, disculpe, usted ha visto a mi Quinn? – no supo cómo decirle "¿conocida, amiga, algo más?"

\- No, subiste sola – respondió el borde.

Y Rachel pensando que era un cabrón no le dio importancia, seguro estaba enojado por otra cosa y no pudo ver a la hermosa criatura rubia, su ángel Quinn. Ella se sentó a dos asientos de ahí un tanto incómoda por la misma situación, recién observando su celular que empezaba a sonar con muchas llamadas y mensajes perdidos, tales como: 14 llamadas de ambos de sus padres, 6 de sus amigos y múltiples mensajes que indicaban su preocupación por ella. Y en sus amigos ya que no la habían visto desde el día anterior.

Ella en el asiento del bus, revisó las notificaciones de su celular para después dormir un poco, ya que había tenido un día agotador, y hubiera pasado talvez media hora hasta que una voz muy conocida resonó de su costado despertándola abruptamente con tal temor que sintió un escalofrío recorrer toda su espalda, ella se obligó a calmarse.

\- Hey otra vez nos vemos, Rachel Berry ¿verdad? – le preguntó el señor que se había sentado junto a ella.

\- Hola Señor Fabray – le contestó Rachel educadamente, aunque por dentro se estaba muriendo de miedo al pensar que él sabía que había entrado a su casa "dos veces" o que podría haber estado gravada en algún video de las cámaras de seguridad.

\- Hola Rachel – replicó él con una sonrisa amable que otra vez no llegó a sus ojos, algo él sabía, ella intuyó – dime Jack solamente, El señor Fabray era mi padre – continuó amablemente él o al menos eso le pareció a Rachel.

\- Ok Señor Jack – respondió ella y él se rió de eso

\- Jack, Rachel – repitió él – y bueno no te he visto en el centro de voluntariado, realmente he extrañado tu presencia al igual que Doris y Mateo – una pareja de ancianos que le gustaba mucho el canto de Rachel

\- Oh, ellos son una pareja adorable – recordó Rachel – prometo ir más seguido Jack – le contestó ella y Jack asintió al saber que le decían Jack y ya no señor.

\- ¿Y Rachel, dime, de dónde vienes tan agotada? - mirándola y omitiendo la parte en dónde su polera estaba sucia por el trabajo mismo que había echo ella.

\- Voluntariado Jack – le respondió ella no queriendo meter a Quinn en la conversación, por si Jack realmente tenía algo en contra de ella, Quinn era su ángel después de todo.

Y Rachel aprovechando que se venía una parada, aprovechó para despedirse educadamente y bajar del bus por más que era dos paraderos más abajo que lo que corresponde a su casa, sólo con la intención de escapar de él.

Él se despidió amablemente diciendo – espero verte más seguido Rachel – nuevamente críptico.

Ella sólo pudo respirar adecuadamente ya cuándo el bus se había ido, caminando y por ratos trotando a su casa.

Sólo para ser recibida efusivamente por sus padres y amigos.

\- Carajo Rachel, ¿dónde estabas? – preguntó Santana a la par que sus padres decían – Gee Rach, mi vida, pensábamos que estabas en una zanja – siempre tan dramáticos y con demasiado amor hacia ella - ¿Y por qué estás tan sucia?

Y si lo pensaba sí había estado en una zanja al conocer a Quinn y puede que en el futuro pueda estar en otra si Jack se daba cuenta. Eso la asustó mucho.

...

Nota:

\- Déjame un review, déjame saber lo que piensas.

\- Esta historia tendrá 17 capítulos.


	10. ¿Quién eres tú?

Capítulo X: ¿Quién eres tú?

Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo la canción mencionada de ninguna manera posible y muy escuchada aquí, _"__Ella Fitzgerald – If Anything Happened"_ ni la versión de la misma, todos sus derechos a sus creadores.

Rachel al abrir la puerta fue confrontada con las obvias preguntas además de ser cobijada por el abrazo de ambos de sus padres, quienes la llevaron al sofá haciendo una mueca por el estado de su ropa.

Ella se sentó en el sofá saludando también a sus amigos, les contó que había pasado el día con Quinn, que ahí no había señal de celu, cómo unos capullos según su creencia le habían destruido su huerto, cosa por la que ella estaba sucia, porque le ayudó a reconstruirlo y que después se encontró con el señor Jack Fabray quien reclamó su talento y su presencia al centro de voluntariado para el adulto mayor.

Sus papás parecieron quedarse contentos con la explicación más no sus amigos, sabían que había algo más y con la promesa de una cena juntos, ellos se quedaron.

Rachel se fue a su cuarto, se duchó, cambió, y bajó para cenar todos juntos, y de ahí a su cuarto y amigos con ella.

\- Rachel hay algo más ¿verdad? – preguntó Santana sentada en la silla giratoria del escritorio mientras Finn estaba en el sillón en la esquina.

Ella les contó que el día anterior había entrado nuevamente en la casa y que había cogido esa foto del cuarto de Brittany, obviamente Santana se enojó por ello y después le contó sobre el voluntariado y Jack, cómo le cantó ese verso de la canción al oído tan perturbador que la asustó mucho, que hizo que ella vaya a su refugio y pasara ahí la noche para al siguiente día ir con Quinn, cómo de idílico era todo hasta que su papá empezó a gritar otra vez y que Quinn la había llevado en al bici al paradero para después desaparecer tan rápido otra vez y ella volverse a encontrar con Jack quién a su parecer tentaba las aguas con ella, sin saber ella de si él sabe o no.

Sus amigos se quedaron literalmente con la boca abierta, que haya pasado tanto en dos días.

\- No puedes entrar a las casas de otras personas o al cuarto de otra, no está bien Rachel – dijo Santana

\- Lo sé, pero obtuve información y eso fue importante – señaló Rachel

\- Sí, pero entraste al cuarto de Brittany – soltó un poco irritada

\- Ajam – indicó Rachel mirándola – fue necesario San

\- ¿Por una foto que no sabes que significa? – le preguntó.

\- Oh, sé lo que significa, significa que la familia Fabray es real, que la pareja de padres está muerta, que las hijas son Frannie y Lucy Fabray, ahora sólo tengo que saber si la Lucy F de Jake es la misma que la de la casa de los Fabray

Santana se le quedó mirando un rato antes de decir – Rachel si sabes que esto está empezando a sonar cómo una locura, apóyame Finn – pidió ella y Finn asintió añadiendo – Rachel todo esto es demasiado – opinó él y Rachel negó con la cabeza – sí lo es Rachel, mira estoy saliendo con Alice y me gusta mucho, y Santana con Brittany, ayer, tuvimos una cita doble y podría ser triple contigo y tu chica, ¿por qué obsesionarte con algo del pasado? – le preguntó

\- Porque es importante – afirmó ella – es importante saber la verdad

\- ¿Pero qué verdad Rach?

\- Pues lo que le pasó a esa niña San, no puedo dejarla tal cuál

\- Pero esa es la verdad – sustentó Finn haciendo ademanes con sus manos – en el mejor de los casos llegas a conocer toda la verdad sin represalias, sólo para determinar que puede que sí, la niña de los Fabray haya muerto de la peor manera ¿Eso en qué te va a servir? No ayuda de nada, el pasado, seguirá siendo pasado, no la podrás salvar.

\- No es por eso Finn, necesito saber y guiándome por mi corazón sé que voy bien y que aún falta mucho – dijo mirándolos

\- Puedes meterte en muchos problemas – soltó Santana – quedarías con antecedentes, eso podría arruinar tu carrera.

\- Y eso si Jack no hace lago más que observar – complementó Finn – podría hacerte daño.

\- Todo eso ya lo sé – dijo firmemente mirándolos a ambos – eso no cambia mi modo de actuar. Sólo sé que necesito hacer más cosas.

Tanto cómo Santana y Finn se quedaron metidos en su propia mente. Mientras Rachel haría la pregunta que todos necesitaban saber.

\- ¿Me van a seguir ayudando o lo haré sola? – pidió Rachel mirándolos otra vez

\- Sabes que te amo Rachel – contestó Santana – pero esto ya es demasiado – dijo levantándose y cogiendo ambas manos, ambas sentadas en la cama – vinimos a divertirnos, recuerdas, a avanzar en lo nuestro, a practicar en lo nuestro y a divertirnos y eso no va a pasar si convertimos a Los Fabray con una obsesión.

\- Tienes a tu chica Rach – añadió Finn – o puedes tenerla, céntrate en eso, ya que todo lo demás son solo teorías, no es tangible, no es táctil, no la podemos coger y asirlo y disfrutarlo. Pero sí a nuestras chicas, nuestros hobbies, nuestras carreras.

Es ahí que Rachel se dio cuenta que ellos no colaborarían, no la ayudarían, dejando pasar todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor sin centrarse mucho. A ella le dio mucha pena.

\- Oh vamos chicos – pidió ella – desde que nos conocimos hemos hecho casi todo juntos – afirmó.

\- Sabes, ayer tuvimos una cita impresionante – soltó Santana - mientras te escondías de Jack por miedo a que haga algo.

\- Eso es bajo San – respondió con un puchero lindo

\- Pero es verdad Rachel – respondió muy rápido también.

\- Vamos, deja todo esto, y a relajarnos – pidieron ambos, Santana y Finn.

Rachel asintió, sabiendo que no lo iba a dejar ir, pero también sabiendo que ellos no iban a acompañarla en averiguar lo que estaba pasando, eso la puso muy triste, y sus amigos se dieron cuenta, abrazándose los tres al final, sabiendo también ellos que había una enorme posibilidad de que Rachel no parara.

Ese día, al estar tan agotados los tres se fueron cada quien, a dormir, quedando para hacer algo el fin de semana juntos.

Rachel se fue a su refugio escribiendo debajo de la palabra Quinn, Ángel. Ella era su ángel después de todo.

…

Al día siguiente, cada quien se fue a su trabajo, Santana al hospital, Finn al taller, Rachel al voluntariado y a aprovechar un poco la normalidad.

Y es en la casa de ancianos que Rachel encuentra a Alice preparando los aperitivos para que los adultos mayores disfruten de una tarde de cine en una sala preparada para ellos.

\- Hey – Rachel al encontrar a Alice – y ¿cómo estás? Que no te he visto

\- Y pues que me vas a ver si no te vienes por aquí Broadway – dice con cariño Alice mirando a Rachel

\- Fue un día Alice – contesta ella con un lindo puchero

\- Awww pues te había extrañado mucho cómo si fuera mucho tiempo – le contestó besado su cabecita.

Ellas se conocieron de muy poco, de todo y nada, pero ya se llevan muy bien. Alice también es voluntaria ahí, ella va casi todas las tardes, ya que de día estudia.

\- Yo también – le contesta abrazándola muy fuerte

Ellas conversan de todo un poco, antes que Alice siga en lo suyo y Rachel vaya a ayudarle en la otra sala, saludando a todos los adultos mayores y a Jack con una onda suave.

Ese mismo día Rachel les propuso a los chicos a ir a lo de Jake en la noche y Finn hablando con Puck lo resolvió para hacerlo. Total todos estaban de vacaciones, una fiesta todos juntos sería lo ideal.

…

Al día siguiente por la mañana ella se iba a ver a Quinn y en la tarde al voluntariado, esta vez conduciendo, pero en el cruce de caminos, el este hacia Quinn, el sur a la ciudad, ella vio a Jack Fabray en su carro junto a otro hombre mayor conduciendo hacia fuera de la ciudad, manejando por el camino norte, el que daba hacia el aeropuerto.

Entonces ella se decidió a seguir investigando y cómo ya había invadido la casa de Los Fabray dos veces encontrando sólo lo que encontró. Ella se decidió por la misma casa de Jack Fabray, otra mansión, toda de blanco.

Agradeciendo a que en Lima todos sean considerados y respetuosos, teniendo muy poca seguridad en sus casas, aún nadie tenía rejas encerrando las propiedades o las puertas.

Incluso la mansión de Jack Fabray, no tenía mucha seguridad, pero pensando en que la población misma ya le tenía suficiente miedo, tal vez esto era suficiente aliciente para que la gente se mantenga al margen, pensó.

Se levantó la capucha de su polera y se estacionó a una cuadra, viendo la casa, viendo y analizando una razón para no entrar, aparte del gran terror que ya tenía.

Viendo también que debía haber una gran razón detrás de esas puertas, una que le llamaba al corazón, cómo si la reconociera, ella no lo entendía, no podía explicarlo, sin embargo, había algo allí.

Ella esperó por casi 15 minutos antes de entrar por la misma puerta principal, el descaro de Rachel.

\- Es por la verdad – se dijo a sí misma.

Al entrar lo primero que escuchó fue la música, ella entonces pensó, "¿qué carajo tienen los Fabray con la música antigua?", más esta vez, la música no estaba en toda la casa, se sentía que venía desde un sitio en particular.

Ella no reconoció la música en ese momento, luego la buscaría y lo encontraría cómo **_"Ella Fitzgerald – If Anything Happened"_**

**_"_****_If anything happened to you_****_ (Si algo te sucedió)_****_  
I would lose every reason to live (Perdería todas las razones para vivir)_****_  
There's no thrill that life could give (No hay emoción que la vida pueda dar)  
If anything happened to you (Si algo te sucedió)  
If anything happened to love (Si algo le sucedió al amor)  
I would love every dream that I own (Me encantaría cada sueño que tengo)  
Or how could I dream alone (O cómo podría soñar solo)  
If anything happened to you? (Si algo te pasó?)"_**

El seguir la música la hizo querer dirigirse hacia un solo lugar en específico, en vez de registrar la casa en su totalidad, lo cual sería más locura de lo que ya era invadir una casa ajena, ella se dejó guiar.

Y tal cómo la canción decía, había algo que le llamaba desde el segundo piso, cómo si su alma siguiera el llamamiento de otra…

**_"_****_I know my heart will always choose you_****_ (Sé que mi corazón siempre te elegirá)_****_  
No one could take your place (Nadie podría tomar tu lugar)_****_  
And so, if I should ever lose you (Y entonces, si alguna vez te perdiera)  
I couldn't look my heart in the face (No podía mirar mi corazón a la cara)  
Don't let anything happen to you (No dejes que te pase nada)  
I'd be lost if I found we were through (Estaría perdido si descubriera que hemos terminado)  
So think what would happen to me If anything happened to you (Así que piensa qué me pasaría si algo te sucediera)"_**

Ella silenciosamente, lo más que pudo subió los escalones uno a uno, encontrándose con un corredor enorme con luz tenue, y un gran ventanal de cada lado, más la música la guio hacia la derecha, dónde había 5 puertas separadas una de otra por la misma distancia, pero una se destacaba, a lo lejos vió la puerta entrecerrada y pudo percibir que la música venía de ahí…

**_ "_****_I know my heart will always choose you_****_ (Sé que mi corazón siempre te elegirá)_****_  
No one could take your place (Nadie podría tomar tu lugar)_****_  
And so, if I should ever lose you (Y entonces, si alguna vez te perdiera)  
I couldn't look my heart in the face (No podía mirar mi corazón a la cara)"_**

Ella se acercó silenciosamente, hipnotizada por la letra, por la luz que se filtraba a través de la puerta, al igual que un delicioso aroma a vainilla muy embriagador

**_"_****_Don't let anything happen to you_****_ (No dejes que te pase nada)_****_  
I'd be lost if I found we were through (Estaría perdido si descubriera que hemos terminado)_****_  
So think what would happen to me If anything happened to you (Así que piensa qué me pasaría si algo te sucediera)"_**

Rachel llegó a la puerta, de dónde salía la música y ese aroma embriagador, ni bien puso su mano derecha para empujar levemente la puerta, ella le pareció ver a una chica tendida en una cama médica, cubierta por un cobertor blanco, conectada a muchos cables y aparatos, ella reconoció un ventilador artificial, una máquina para medir los signos vitales, presión, etc, un goteo intravenoso que tenía una solución amarilla conectada a través de una sonda a la chica en la cama, un balón de oxígeno médico y muchos cables saliendo de ella y entrando a otros aparatos, muchas otras máquinas.

Fue sólo un segundo, la vista, fue sólo fue un segundo y eso bastó para que se asustará a muerte, ya que ni bien tocar la puerta, una voz se escuchó desde su derecha, desde el fondo del corredor.

\- ¿Hey, quién está ahí? – y ella volteó a verlo a través de la tenue luz, era un hombre, por la contextura que sostenía algo largo en la mano derecha, que imaginó, podría ser un cuchillo largo.

Ella sintió un escalofrío correr por su columna, de arriba hacia abajo.

**_"_****_I'd be so alone and blue_****_ (Estaría tan solo y azul)_****_  
I don't know what I would do My love, if anything happened to you (No sé qué haría mi amor, si algo te sucediera)"_**

Eh hizo lo único que se le ocurrió al ver la sombra masiva de lo que sería un gran hombre caminando y medio corriendo hacia ella.

Ella saltó a través del gran ventanal, detrás de ella, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos


	11. Un corazón

Capítulo XI: Un corazón

_Ella saltó a través del gran ventanal, detrás de ella, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos. _

…aterrizando sobre los rosales y un arbusto en el jardín de Jack.

\- Ahhh ¡ – fue el fuerte grito que emitió al impactar primero con el pie derecho y luego con la parte izquierda de la espalda.

Era tanta la adrenalina, demasiada en un solo momento, que ella ignorando el intenso dolor en su pie derecho y en la espalda, se levantó y se obligó a pisar con ambos pies de la manera correcta, sufriendo de mucho dolor sobre todo en ese pie derecho, ella corrió de ahí a una casa vecina y en zigzag a través de los jardines frontales de las casas, para después refugiarse en un bosque cercano escondiéndose detrás de un roble y agachándose al nivel del piso en cuclillas.

Ella pudo ver desde ahí, a lo lejos la espalda del hombre que la enfrentó y perseguía, corriendo, buscándola, el tipo era rubio alto, al menos de espalda, el revés de su cabello era rubio, tez clara, estaba con un suéter ancho brindando una contextura ancha que bien podría ser esbelta, ella dudó que se tratara de Jack Fabray. Pero siempre había una oportunidad de que, si fuera, eso la asustaba más que cualquier cosa.

Y ¿la abría visto?

¿Sabría que era ella?

¿Quién era la chica de esa cama médica?

¿ Qué carajo, estaba pasando?

Sólo el pasar del tiempo se lo diría, ella esperó cómo por una hora ahí en el bosque, un bosque frío a consideración del de Quinn.

Ella salió pasada la hora de ahí, compró lo necesario de la farmacia para tratar sus heridas y de ahí en una tienda casera un poco de bacón, algunas bebidas y algunos snacks, obligándose a no pensar y a parecer relajada, para no llamar la atención.

Ella al estar muy cerca de ser atrapada, de estar tan consternada, tan aterrada por la reacción de sus propias acciones, no quería quedarse en casa sola, o ir a dónde sus padres, ellos la iban a interrogar mucho y puede que el mismísimo Jack quién iba saliendo para el aeropuerto, regresara y a por ella.

Algunos podrían decir que estaba paranoica, y sería la completa verdad.

Después de su hogar, el segundo sitio que ella llamaría hogar eran sus amigos, más ellos no querían saber nada de eso y Santana saliendo con Brittany ya no tenía la visión neutral o que ayudara hacia ella, Rachel no podía arriesgarse no porque no confiara en ellos, confiaba en ellos con su vida, sino que al estar saliendo con Brittany quien trabajaba para Jack, el riesgo de a que vayan por ella se multiplicaba.

Así que ella decidió pasar el día con Quinn, el bosque era lo suficientemente solitario, tanto que, si alguien ajeno a Quinn se acercara, ella lo sabría y además Rachel estaba realmente preocupada por Quinn.

Así que por eso fue a por algo para llevarle más que sólo preocupaciones por su mismo estado.

Ella con una gran bolsa en la mano se acercó a su carro, para manejar desde ahí, cuando por su costado pasó Sam respirando agitado cómo si hubiera estado corriendo, dándole una onda de saludo a la que ella devolvió con su mejor sonrisa, haciendo uso de todas sus técnicas de actuación, ya que ella sabía que Sam también trabajaba para Jack, aunque no sabía en calidad de qué.

Así ella sin poder manejar adecuadamente, dejó su auto estacionado en la plaza, y tomó un autobús intentando bajarse en el paradero que estaba cerca a Quinn, rogando en su mente que así pasase, que Quinn pudiera ayudarla.

_"Ella se encomendó a Quinn"_

Y oh, curiosidades del destino, así pasó, por primera vez, ella no se pasó del paradero, eso se dio cuenta al bajarse y encontrar la zanja en la que ella había caído.

Y sintiendo todo el dolor del mundo, una vez que se fue la adrenalina en su sistema, ella cayó hacia el piso del bosque gritando de dolor.

Y su cerebro tratando de protegerla le secretó tal tamaña de endorfinas que, en un momento para otro, ella empezó a ver negro y antes de desmayarse, ella creyó ver a Quinn corriendo hacia ella pidiendo por ella – Rachel ¡ - con su linda y hermosa voz, cómo un coro de lo más hermoso que puedas imaginar.

Quinn llegó hacia ella, dándose cuenta del estado de Rachel, intentando cogerla de algún modo, pudo ver que su espalda tenía sangre en el lugar dónde había caído sobre las espinas.

Ella intentó cogerla estilo novia, para no hacerle daño y la llevó con mucho cuidado hacia la casa, recostándola sobre la cama.

Y en un intento de saber que le estaba pasando al no despertar Rachel, ella le quitó la ropa dejándola en ropa interior, cubriéndola con una manta, para darse cuenta que el problema era el lado izquierdo de la espalda y el pie derecho, que tenía un color morado horrible ahí dónde se había torcido el pie y en unos cuántos dedos.

Cogiendo la bolsa que traía Rachel, ella se dio cuenta del botiquín, agradeciéndole mucho eso, ya que ella no tenía nada ahí, y viendo las provisiones que en otro momento le hubieran hecho gritar de emoción al ver el bacón, esta vez sólo lo vio y lo dejó pasar.

Rachel era mucho más importante.

Ella la volteó boca abajo y curó sus heridas, agradeciendo nuevamente que ella esté desmayada para poder aplicarle el alcohol, dónde lo necesite.

Rachel estuvo fuera cómo por un poco más del medio día, Quinn la acomodó de costado, colocando almohadas debajo de ella.

Quinn preparó el bacón, los snacks, las bebidas, todo lo pudo en una bandeja metálica y en una mesita cerca de la cama de Rachel, esperando a que ella se despierte.

Cosa que hizo quince minutos después, oliendo con su linda naricita cómo si fuera un cachorro, eso le encantó a Quinn, la enamoró más.

Sí, la enamoró más.

Ella acarició la carita de Rachel para despertarla, muy despacio.

\- Hey, bienvenida – le susurró.

\- Hola – dijo lentamente Rachel despertando y viendo hacia cada lado para tratar de orientarse.

\- Rachel estás en mi cabaña, en mi cuarto – le dijo para no preocuparla.

Cuarto que era todo blanco y no tenía fotos o algo casero de ella ni de nadie. Rachel observó y no lo pensó en su momento ya que tenía mucho dolor todavía. Y haciendo una mueca al tratar de moverse se lo indicó a Quinn sin necesidad de expresar palabra, quién le acarició el rostro para tranquilizarla.

Lo segundo que notó es que estaba en ropa interior, sonrojándose mucho ella, y luego Quinn quién también se sonrojo y explicó – no sabía qué tenías, así que tenía que revisar, ahí me di cuenta de tu espalda y tu pie. Sólo para curarte – levantando ambas manos en el aire.

\- Lo sé Quinn, confío en ti – le contestó y Quinn un poco más tranquila al ver a Rachel despierta preguntó - Y a todo esto, ¿qué carajo te hiciste Rachel? – le preguntó con un lindo seño fruncido que adoró Rachel pasando su dedito por el ceño para borrarlo, y un tanto enojada por las heridas, no por Rachel.

Ella no le podía contar la verdad, por motivos de seguridad, pero tampoco quería mentirle, pensó entonces en omitir la verdad, cosa que también es mentir, sólo que cae en lo que digamos, un vacío legal.

\- Me caí de un segundo piso sobre un rosal y un arbusto que puedo apostar que lo he matado – dijo omitiendo en parte la verdad, que es que ella saltó a través de un ventanal, razón por la que ella tenía unas cortadas en la palma.

Por suerte o gran fortuna de ella, no tenía espinas incrustadas o vidrios enterrados, sólo las consecuencias al ser impactado por ellas.

\- Y hummm – pensado Quinn - ¿Cuál fue la situación que te llevo a eso?

\- La verdad – musitó ella

\- Rach – pidió haciendo una vocecita tan rica, tan adorable - ¿qué estás ocultándome? – rápidamente intuyó Quinn

Rachel se sentó en la cama, haciendo gestos de dolor, con lo que Quinn la ayudó a sentarse, deslizándose la sabana mostrando su pecho en dónde Quinn miró especialmente el lado izquierdo, acariciándolo lentamente y muy suave.

\- No quiero verte lastimada - añadió Quinn haciendo un puchero demasiado bello que derritió a Rachel por completo.

\- Me voy a cuidar mejor Quinn, es una promesa – le susurró mirándola a los ojos.

Y con la promesa en el aire, Quinn cerró el espacio entre ellas, un beso muy casto y muy suave, ambas cerrando los ojitos y tomando las mejillas de la otra, ambas apoyándose en la otra, respirando el mismo aire y compartiendo el mismo amor.

Ellas se darían cuenta de esto último después.

\- ¿Otro? – le preguntó Rachel con su lindo y adorable puchero marca registrada "Rachel Barbara Berry"

\- Otro – susurró ella, al ser incapaz de mantenerse alejada de esta belleza.

Ambas se besaron un pelín más, ambas probando los labios de la otra, descubriéndose en la otra.

\- Mierda Quinn, si supiera que iba a pasar esto, lo hubiera hecho antes – musitó Rachel.

\- Ni de broma Rachel – le dijo con severidad, Rachel contestó con su lindo puchero y Quinn volvió a besarla.

Ellas se besaron un poco más. Después comieron juntas, ambas sonrojadas y tomadas de la mano.

Quinn le preparó un mate de hierbas, algo que le iba a ayudar con su dolor.

Ya un poco más recuperada con el pasar de las horas, ella se cambió con ayuda de Quinn, nuevamente sonrojadas ambas.

\- ¿Te ha gustado el bacon? – preguntó recostada en la cabecera de la cama y desde ahí viendo a Quinn, quien le daba masajes a Rachel en el pie derecho con mucho cuidado, para ayudarlo, para que pueda pisar correctamente.

\- Me ha encantado – le respondió – pero me hubiera gustado más, sin ya sabes, tenerte herida – añadió con una linda sonrisa.

\- Lo sé, eso parte salió mal – dijo con su lindo puchero

\- Ni tanto Rachel, al final ganaste un beso y qué beso, mi beso Rachel – contestó con una sonrisa coqueta que desarmó a Rachel haciéndola sonreír grandemente.

\- Eres muy hermosa Quinn – le susurró ambas sumidas en un aire tan bello, en un ambiente tan rico, íntimo.

\- Eso ya me lo habías dicho – dijo Quinn muy hábil

\- Lo sé listilla – contestó Rachel haciendo sonreír a Quinn – me refiero a hermosa cómo físicamente… - y Quinn la interrumpió repitiendo – eso ya me lo habías dicho.

\- Quinnnnnnn – se quejó aniñadamente Rachel – déjame terminar – pidió y Quinn riendo adorablemente asintió a ello.

\- Bueno – Rachel siguió - eres la chica más hermosa que he visto, pero eres mucho más que eso, al igual que físicamente, pero por dentro mucho más, un alma hermosa, eso me resulta impresionante Quinn – finalizó con una gran sonrisa y una mirada ensoñadora. Que enamoró más a Quinn, dejando el pie de lado y yendo a darle un beso muy esperado por ambas.

Y tan bueno fue, tan grandioso fue, que lo que iba a preguntar Rachel, que era - ¿Quinn, cual es tu apellido? – se le olvidó, todo se le olvidó, con lo grandioso de ese beso y los mimos que siguieron después

\- ¿Quinn? – preguntó ella

Resultando que Rachel fue una persona muy curiosa

\- Hummm – contestó ella

\- ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta? – le preguntó ella

Y Quinn con una gran sonrisa contestó - ¿Es en serio, Rachel?, estás herida y ¿quieres ir a una fiesta?

\- Quiero ir contigo – contestó ella haciendo que Quinn sonría y haciendo un gesto muy bello, muy adorable – y no quiero estar sola hoy, ahí estarán mis amigos. Podrás conocerlos – le propuso.

\- Por más que suene una gran idea, no puedo Rach – dijo ella muy dulcemente

\- ¿Rach? – y nuevamente Rachel se derritió por el diminutivo y por ella con lo que se olvidó el preguntar el - ¿Por qué no puedes ir?

Y así, ambas se siguieron besando.

Y al pasar de las horas, con Rachel un poco mejor, cojeando levemente, Rachel después de muchos besos volvió a su casa, agradeciendo que sus padres no estuvieran ahí, para ducharse y cambiarse, admirando el cuidado de Quinn, ya que sus heridas se veían mejor y ya no le dolía mucho.

Rachel bajó al sótano, a su refugio y puso en su pared- organigrama, en la parte superior derecha las nuevas dudas que la aquejaban en la mansión Fabray y en la parte central a Quinn un corazón.

…

Sus amigos vinieron después por ella, y ella sólo les contó del beso con Quinn y lo genial que se había sentido, omitiendo todo lo anterior, para no asustarse.

Obligándose a no pensar en eso.

Rachel y sus amigos fueron al taller por Puck y a coger un auto para ir a la fiesta, y oh, sorpresa, Puck decidió coger otra vez el Audi rojo, ya que había una chica a la que el quería impresionar, y qué mejor que llegar en un auto caro.

Ellos con mucha inquietud subieron al carro y a por el mismo cruce de caminos.

Y esta vez, al pasar, no hubo música, no hubo nada raro, ni pesadez, nada.

No hubo nada, el carro de comportó bien.

Raro

Eso fue lo más raro, a juicio de Rachel ya que otra pregunta se formó en su cabeza - ¿Qué había ocasionado el silencio del Audi rojo?


	12. ¿Acaso eres consciente?

Capítulo XII: ¿Acaso eres consciente?

Los cuatro chicos viajaron tranquilamente hacia la casa de Jake, él aún no llegaba, Rachel se dio cuenta de eso primera, ya que quería hablar con él sobre la pequeña Lucy F.

Al pasar los minutos también le sorprendió que fuera una fiesta más pequeña, algo así cómo una cena íntima.

Estaban los cuatro, al rato llegaron Sam, Brittany, Alice y Brooke, la chica de Puck. Y cuándo ella preguntó por si faltaban más, Puck le dijo que sólo Jake.

Así Puck puso música, comida en una gran mesa estilo buffet y mucho alcohol, licor de todo tipo, desde cervezas hasta whiskey.

Todos empezaron a tomar de todo un poco y el mismo ambiente empezó a relajarse, al final ellos decidieron seguir tomando y poco a poco siguieron soltándose.

Es ahí, que Rachel sentada en un sillón en la sala observaba en la misma, sentada en el sofá a Santana y Brittany acurrucadas y al costado de ellas Alice en el otro sillón con Finn, ambos mirándose acaramelados, Sam sentado en una almohada desde el piso al lado de Brittany, Puck y Brooke sentados en un sofá frente a Santana y Brittany, los 8 ahí, que se pusieron a conversar de todo un poco y a cómo había sido su día…

Sam y Brittany nunca habían hablado de sus trabajos, debido principalmente por su contrato de confidencialidad (CDC), más el licor y el CDC no son compatibles, alguien siempre termina por soltar la lengua, y esta vez, varios lo hicieron…

\- Eh imagínense – decía él – llegué temprano a mi trabajo, empecé a hacer mi rutina cuándo alguien se metió a la mansión de Jack Fabray, por si acaso, trabajo ahí – dijo y los demás asintieron también tomados, Rachel al oírlo empezó a tomar cada vez tragos más pequeños – alguien se metió, sólo vi una silueta que saltó hacia el gran ventanal, rompiéndolo, haciéndolo mierda, y el rosal y jardín anexo del primer piso también.

\- No? – decía Brittany sin creerlo. En cambio, Santana miraba con dagas intensas a Rachel creyendo que ella había sido. Finn tenía una mirada confundida pero también se lo atribuía a Rachel, mirándola

\- Y después - continuó Sam – a arreglar todo, un asco, se fue mucha plata de mi bolsillo – dijo levantando un trago – ya que no le puedo decir a Jack lo que pasó, y eso me hizo borrar las grabaciones de la cámara de seguridad, sino ¿cómo coño se lo explico? – preguntó retóricamente. Haciendo que Rachel suspire aliviada al darse cuenta de que había sido Sam quien la vio / y a la vez no, ya que no sabía que había sido ella, en lugar de Jack – bueno, al menos el o la intrusa, porque no llegue a verlo o verla bien, se llevó un buen golpe – haciendo que Rachel asienta internamente, ella se llevó un buen golpe y mucho dolor que todavía sentía un tanto.

\- A mí también me pasó – comentó Brittany – se volvieron a meter a la casa y creo que se llevaron algo, tuve que borrar también las grabaciones de seguridad para que Jack no las viera después, no sé qué hubiera pasado si las viera y para colmo, cuándo estaba haciéndolo, él vino así que sólo borre las imágenes sin saber quién fue – tomando un trago.

Santana ahora sí la miraba con dagas en los ojos, al estar casi un poco más segura de que había sido Rachel.

\- ¿Y Jake a qué hora viene? – le preguntó Rachel a Puck, ignorando la mirada de muerte que le estaba dando Santana.

\- Oh, debe demorar unas horas al menos - contestó.

\- Rachel unas palabras – pidió Santana y Rachel a regañadientes dejó su trago y fue con su amiga a la otra habitación y ni bien entró, Santana cerró la puerta detrás de Rachel.

Y tocando muy levemente su espalda hizo que Rachel haga un gesto de dolor, que, sumado a su leve cojera, fue la confirmación que Santana necesitaba para saber que fue ella la que invadió la mansión de Jack Fabray.

\- Pero ¿qué coño Rachel?, ¿qué coño? – le preguntó muy enojada.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto ella tratando de ganar tiempo

\- Oh sabes de lo que estoy hablando Rachel – contestó con los brazos cruzados

\- Lo sé, pero dijiste que no querías ayudarme, así que lo hice sola San – le explicó

\- Acordamos en dejarlo ¿recuerdas?

\- Acordaron ustedes, no puedo dejarlo ir y lo sabes San.

Santana se llevó los brazos a la cabeza para luego decir – Rach estás interrumpiendo el trabajo de mi novia, fastidiándola. Le cuestas dinero y hasta puede que problemas con Jack

\- No fue mi intención y lo sabes – contestó Rachel a la defensiva

\- Aunque no lo era, así fue, y qué dices a hacerte daño, a herirte físicamente – refiriéndose al vidrio y al rosal – y mentalmente – refiriéndose a la paranoia que tenía - para obtener nada.

\- Pero sí lo obtuve… - y Rachel estaba dispuesta a seguir, a contarle de lo que vió cuándo Santana la interrumpió – no quiero saber, he terminado con esto – le dijo un poco borracha pero muy cabreada – y si no lo haces tú también, aquí queda todo – haciendo un ademán con las manos refiriéndose a su amistad. Rachel asintió incapaz de poder decir algo más en lo que convenza a Santana, ya que ella no quería parar y Santana quería que sí.

\- Ah, y te vas – le pidió a Rachel

\- ¿Pero Jake? – preguntó ella

\- No, no más Rachel, no cuando nos involucre a nosotros, a tus amigos ¿recuerdas? – le preguntó retóricamente – te vas - le dijo para después dejarla sola en el cuarto.

Ella lo analizó un poco, casi nada, después se despidió de los chicos, se fue y afuera a las 10pm se dio cuenta de que no tenía carro, ella había venido en el Audi rojo y sus amigos en sus carros.

Entonces ella se decidió manejar el carro, el Audi rojo y aunque estaba un poco borracha, y sería muy imprudente el manejar en ese estado, ella lo hizo, pidiéndole al carro que quería ver a Quinn, hablando con él, sin saber el por qué, o por su mismo estado de embriaguez.

Ella manejó o el carro se condujo sólo, ella no se dio cuenta, y al pasar el cruce de caminos, no pasó nada otra vez, todo fue tranquilo y casi una hora después, el carro se detuvo en el paradero que llevaba a Quinn.

Rachel no supo cómo ella pudo conducir hasta allí, cuándo había muchas salidas que parecían o se asemejaban a laberintos y ella siempre se perdí al tratar de llegar a ella.

Ella dejó el carro estacionado y se puso a caminar buscando a Quinn y pidiendo por ella – Quinn ¡ - medio gritando pro su mismo estado de embriaguez.

\- ¿Quinn?¡ - siguió ella preguntando a la nada cuando una voz enojada se oyó de fondo – Quinn ¡ Carajo, no te escondas de mí, voy a encontrarte y lo lamentarás¡

Eso le dio miedo, pero a la vez enojo ya que quién coño trata así a su ángel.

\- ¿Quién coño eres?¡ - le gritó a la nada – Deja a mi Quinn en paz.

Y la misma nada le respondió – yo te dejaré en paz¡ - para luego escucharse varios disparos.

Ella se agachó sin saber de dónde venían y más cuándo una de ellas le rozó el brazo sintiendo verdadero dolor, pero aún sin asimilarlo, ella se preguntó - ¿Qué coño, pasa? – aún un poco ebria pero un pelín más despierta por el susto mismo.

\- Quinn¡ - siguió gritando la voz – y tú, quién seas, te vas a arrepentir ¡ - seguía gritando y mientras Rachel más escuchaba la voz, más se acercaba a ello, no sabía por qué, ella debería evitarlo, pero había algo hipnótico, ella lo reconoció cómo Russell entonces le preguntó - ¿Russell qué estás haciendo? ¡ - y talvez su mismo estado de embriaguez la ayudó a enfrentarlo.

Eso hizo enfurecer más a Russell – voy a por ti, quién seas, lo vas a pagar ¡ - gritó él.

Y ahí se inicio un juego del gato y ratón. Russell seguía gritando y disparando al aire, Rachel seguía acercándose de dónde creía venía la voz, quería verlo, haber quién era, su curiosidad, su busca de la verdad, de la justicia podía más que su propia razón o su propio sentido de supervivencia.

Ella se acercó más.

Él se acercó más.

Y ella agachada detrás de un árbol grande, cerca a la cabaña, pudo ver a un hombre alto, fornido, y con una escopeta de espaldas, no vio su rostro. Eso la asustó, y hasta tal vez debió verlo venir debido a los disparos, pero el sólo hecho de ver la escopeta lo hizo más real. Y estando a punto de ir hacia él, sin saber el por qué, Quinn apareció.

La sujetó del brazo y susurrando le dijo - ¿Qué coño crees que haces? – notando que Rachel estaba borracha - ¿estás borracha? – le preguntó ya sabiendo la verdad.

\- Un poco – susurró también Rachel, mientras los gritos seguían escuchándose de fondo.

\- Coño Rachel – susurró ella.

\- Quinn, dónde estás ¡ - siguió gritando Russell

Quinn cogió de la mano a Rachel y le dijo – vas a venir conmigo y hacer lo que te digo, ¿entiendes? – susurró duramente. Y Rachel asintió

Otro disparo se escuchó de fondo.

\- No te escaparás de mí otra vez ¡ - gritaba Russell corriendo hacia ellas no saben dónde, ya que lo escuchan, pero no lo ven.

Quinn arrastró a Rachel corriendo ambas, deteniéndose cuándo Russell se detiene para evitar que la escuchen.

Los tres inician una persecución a través del bosque., ella corre sólo cuándo Russell lo hace. Los disparos se siguen escuchando de fondo, esta vez más cerca.

Quinn decide correr el riesgo susurrando a Rachel para que corra más rápido.

\- Te voy a atrapar, y te voy a matar¡ - gritaba Russell.

Quinn arrastra a Rachel hacia un árbol de cerezo que tiene un hueco en al parte basal, en la tierra. Es algo así como un escondite, un hueco en el suelo junto al cerezo, tapada por un techo improvisado de ramas con hojas unidas. La entrada es escueta, sólo una persona por vez y contorsionándose puede entrar, el fondo es un poco más amplio.

Ella la empuja al hueco diciéndole – voy a desviar a Russell, quédate ahí y guarda silencio - Rachel asiente un poco atontada por el estrés de la misma situación, por su estado de embriaguez, por el miedo a que una situación así le esté ocurriendo.

Ella entra al hueco y Quinn lo tapa desde arriba, corriendo y llamando a _Russell para que desvíe su camino.

Rachel en el hueco, piensa que podría estar en una zanja, ya que apenas puede acomodarse con su espalda hacia el suelo, ignorando el dolor en la espalda por apoyarse así y su tobillo magullado.

Russell en un momento en la búsqueda se para casi encima de ella, muy cerca – susurrando – seda quién seas, te voy a matar¡

Rachel se queda en silencio, evitando respirar muy fuerte para develar su posición.

Ella se queda en silencio por un largo tiempo, pensando en que talvez sea más de dos horas, es ahí que Quinn entra al hueco escondite sorprendiendo a Rachel, y tapándole la boca con una mano para que evite gritar.

En el hueco, Quinn se acomoda, poniendo a Rachel encima de ella, abrazándola y tratando de calmar las muchas preguntas que ella tiene.

Ellas casi no hablan, Quinn le susurra – por favor Rachel quédate callada, te prometo que te explicaré todo después – calmándola

Es así que ambas pasan la noche y madrugada en ese escondite y sólo cuándo sale el sol, aproximadamente 6 am, Quinn saca del hueco a Rachel y a ella misma, cargándola y llevándola a la casa a la cama, y a seguir durmiendo, ya que Rachel está aún adolorida por sus lesiones y con un poco de dolor de todo por acurrucarse en un espacio tan pequeñito.

Pocas horas después Rachel despierta con una gran resaca, Quinn está ahí mirándola, muy enojada y con los brazos cruzados.

Ella le indica que tome un vaso de jugo en la mesita y Rachel lo hace, recostándose en la cabecera y observando a su Quinn quién luce muy cabreada.

\- ¿Hola? – le dice muy suavemente

\- Coño Rachel – dice Quinn enojada - ¿Qué carajo? ¿Por qué viniste de noche, cuando te dije que no? Y encima ebria, ¿acaso eres tan irresponsable de conducir ebria? Y de ¿venir a la nada misma? – soltó muy cabreada. Rachel escuchó todo muy callada, demasiadas preguntas hacia ella, hasta que dice – creí que lo había soñado – le dice

\- ¿De verdad? – le pregunta Quinn aún con los brazos cruzados.

\- Sí, de verdad – responde ella

\- Que no fue así Rachel – le explicó – viniste borracha y de noche cuándo te dije que no, pudiste morir – suelta enojada

\- Pero qué dices Quinn – aún sin entender dice.

\- Mira tu brazo – le pide y Rachel lo hace notando que tiene una venda en él y quitándolo se da cuenta de que es un roce de un disparo y que le duele mucho.

\- Eso es real, carajo Rachel – y Quinn camina cabreada de un lado a otro

Rachel aún no entiende bien la situación o no quiere entender. Ella rememora su noche, ella vino de la fiesta, forzada a irse, en un carro que milagrosamente la llevó a Quinn, ¿ella condujo o el carro sólo se condujo? Para vagar en un bosque muy solitario y oscuro con un tipo gritando, Russell el papá de Quinn, que quería matarlas a ambas. ¿Por qué le haría daño a su hija? Pasó su noche escondida en un hueco, acurrucada a Quinn y escuchando gritos y disparos por la noche.

\- ¿Pasó de verdad? – le pregunta Rachel muy confundida deseando no creerlo. Y es su gesto tan confundido, tan aterrado que quiebra Quinn y va a abrazarla muy fuerte.

\- Ocurrió de verdad Rach – le susurra.

\- Mierda – suelta Rachel desde los brazos de su Quinn con demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza.


	13. ¿Tú existes?

Capítulo XIII: ¿Tú existes?

Ya era de mañana, Rachel y Quinn estaban acurrucadas en la cama, ambas sentadas en la cabecera de la cama, Rachel con demasiadas preguntas en la cabeza. Quinn también.

\- Así que Rach – pregunta Quinn - ¿qué pasó ayer para que vinieras así acá en la noche?

Ella le cuenta que tuvo un argumento con Santana, que es su mejor amiga, que hizo que saliera de la fiesta y muy necesitada de afecto y de querer pasar tiempo con ella, fue a verla, que no tiene idea de cómo llego hasta el bosque y que vino en un lindo carro rojo. Ella entonces le pregunta acerca de su papá y lo que pasó anoche.

Quinn le dice que su papá suele tomar y que eso lo hace ponerse violento, pero que no le ha hecho daño o eso recuerda ella, y que ese escondite en la que estuvieron era uno de pequeña, supone ella, al no acordarse bien de eso.

Rachel no sabe por qué, pero no le dice acerca de "Lucy F" y sus investigaciones e invasiones de morada. Y Quinn no profundiza acerca de los temas que suceden en el bosque.

Ellas acuerdan estar bien, y le pide a Rachel que no vuelva a venir de noche y después de mucho debate entre ambas, Quinn le promete estar bien y que su papá jamás le haría daño.

Sin recordar Quinn, qué él ya lo hizo.

Ellas acuerdan estar bien y ambas se besan, se miman, aprovechan al máximo su tiempo juntas. Rachel se pone a trabajar en el huerto y Quinn se va a traer flores del mismo bosque para la casa, ambas tiempo después almuerzan.

Y ya pasando el medio día, Quinn acompaña a Rachel a la parada de autobuses, ahí es cuándo Rachel recuerda que ella vino conduciendo el Audi rojo.

Ella se lo presenta a Quinn y ella se queda muy impresionada, muy enamorada del auto, queda fascinada y aunque a Rachel le parece de lo más adorable del mundo, también hay algo que le toca el corazón, una pista o algo que siente que la inquieta.

Quinn en cambio parece una niña en navidad con el carro, y al entrar en él su entusiasmo sólo sube al sentir la textura del asiento, al encenderlo, el ronroneo del motor.

Rachel le dice – vamos a conducir un rato, a través del bosque - y Quinn contesta – no se conducir muy bien - Rachel la alienta y Quinn conduce, frenando un poco brusco talvez, pero eso no le importa a Rachel. Quinn está demasiado feliz y eso es lo importante.

El carro parece comportarse bien, también, eso el inquieta más a Rachel ya que ella no debería preocuparse por si el carro se comporta bien, ya que es un auto, se supone inanimado.

Raro.

Una hora después Rachel se despide de Quinn con muchos besos que enamoran a ambas. Y otra vez Rachel al parpadear pierde de vista a Quinn – eso es raro – dice y lo es, ya que Quinn se va muy rápido, ella no lo entiende, pero tampoco le preocupa.

El sólo ver a su ángel sonreír tan grande, tan bello, la enamora cada día más.

Ella le pide nuevamente al carro que la deje llegar a la casa segura y este lo hace, y Rachel no sabe cómo sentirse con respecto a eso, ya que está hablándole a un carro y este parece hacerle caso. Eso la inquieta demasiado.

Ella deja el carro en el taller y se va caminando a casa, se ducha, se cambia y en la seguridad de su refugio es cuándo ella se pone a pensar en todo lo ocurrido.

Notando que estos días habían sido una locura, recordando que el papá de Quinn también se llama Russell al igual que el papá de Lucy F. – podría ser una coincidencia – se pregunta ella, y recordando también a Santana y lo que le había dicho, que esto que ella tiene es una obsesión, paranoia pura, que deje todo cuál está por su amistad.

Su amistad, eso es lo que le pesa, el poder perderla es lo que le aterra, pero no puede dejar las cosas así. La pequeña de los Fabray está en algún lado, eso es lo que tiene que saber ella, que ella este bien.

Ella pasa ese día en su casa, y sus amigos en su trabajo cada cual.

…

Pasó un día entero para que sus amigos se comuniquen con ella y nuevamente la conversación es superficial, ellos preguntan si sigue en lo mismo y ella les dice que sí, y para estrechar los lazos cómo eran antes, ella los invita a conocer a Quinn, ellos hacen espacio para ese día, y juntos en el bus se van a buscarla en el bosque.

Se pierden y Rachel mas o menos guiándose por la forma de las cosas llega a una cabaña que debería ser la de Quinn, más esta, está deshabitada y hecha mierda, abandonada, todo muy tétrico.

\- No entiendo – dice ella – la cabaña debería estar por aquí - y no la encuentran, la que encuentran está hecha mierda - su cabaña es muy dulce. Ella es especial y dulce – dice emotiva.

\- Entonces vamos a seguir buscando – le dice Santana apretando su hombro con una mano.

Ellos siguen buscando cómo por dos horas más, caminando entre círculos, no encuentran nada.

\- Mierda, no entiendo – dice Rachel enojada – Quinn debería estar por aquí.

Ellos no la encuentran, ni a su cabaña.

Es por eso que Santana duda de que Quinn sea real y se lo dice, ellos no se ocultan nada, más sólo lo que ellos no quieren saber que ha descubierto Rachel, por decisión propia.

\- Qué es real, coño¡ - grita Rachel ante lo dicho por sus amigos.

\- Está bien si no lo es – dice Finn

\- ¿Por qué inventaría algo así? – pregunta Rachel cabreada.

\- Por celos – dice Finn claramente – nosotros tenemos novias, son nuestras novias – vuelve a repetir ilusionado y enamorado.

\- Ella es real, Quinn es real carajo ¡ - grita Rachel.

Ellos le dan la razón cómo si ella estuviera loca, pero ella se da cuenta de que no le creen. Entonces le piden irse - que el día está tétrico en este bosque, vámonos – dice San

\- Váyanse, yo la voy a encontrar – asegura Rachel y ellos sin querer dejarla ir saben que Rachel es muy terca y que no se iría sin más.

Sólo la dejan ahí después de debatir mucho.

\- Quinn ¡ - ella la llamó y la siguió llamando a través del bosque

Rachel cabreada se pone a caminar a través del bosque, a encontrar a su Quinn, temiendo que su padre halla hecho algo o que halla quemado la cabaña convirtiéndose en los escombros que vio antes.

Ella se sienta junto al río y se pone a llorar al no encontrarla, y pasa unos 15 minutos tal vez, que Quinn llega a verla preocupada de verla así, la abraza y besa muchas veces, sobre todo su carita.

\- Rach ¿qué te pasa? cariño – pregunta ella con una voz muy dulce, muy suavecita.

Ella voltea a mirarla, ahí frente a ella su ángel, su Quinn – existes, mi Quinn – susurra.

Quinn asiente y la sigue besando, acariciando, limpiando con sus pequeñas y lindas manitos sus lágrimas, abrazándola, todo el tiempo para que Rachel pueda sentirla.

\- Mis amigos estuvieron aquí conmigo, buscándote y a la cabaña y no las encontramos y me asuste – dice haciendo un lindo pucherito, muy rico.

Quinn besa ese pucherito, Rachel es lo más bonito que le ha pasado en su vida y eso mismo le dice, aparte de explicarle que estaba ocupada muy lejos, y por eso no la pudieron encontrar, Rachel le cree.

Quinn existe y ella lo sabe y eso es suficiente para ella, así sus amigos se burlen o no lo crean.

Quinn la sigue besando por mucho tiempo.

Ellas pasan un día juntas, Rachel por fin termina el huerto.

\- Ta da – dice con los puños al aire – he terminado, yo mando – dice con una alegría infantil, con una adorabilidad que es demasiado para Quinn, ella se derrite por su Rachel.

\- Eres demasiado adorable cariño – le dice Quinn y Rachel limpiándose sus manitos la carga y la hace girar en el aire derritiéndose por esos ruiditos hermosos que hace su Quinn.

\- Me gustas mucho Quinn – le dice totalmente enamorada

\- Me encantas mi Rach – le contesta ella para luego darle un gran beso, uno muy rico.

\- Estoy muy enamorada de ti – añade una vez Quinn está en el suelo y ya no en el aire y con una mirada muy ensoñadora, muy enamorada.

\- Yo también estoy muy enamorada de ti – dice Quinn colocando un besito muy dulce sobre la punta de su naricita haciendo que Rachel la mueva cómo si fuera un conejito.

\- Awww mi Rach – replica Quinn con demasiada adoración, volviendo a besarla, hasta que necesite respirar otra vez y volver a besarla de nuevo y de nuevo.

Ellas después se van a almorzar, quedándose toda la tarde acurrucadas, muy acarameladas, sintiendo demasiado uno con la otra.

Rachel se va por la tarde no sin antes besarse mucho, es así que Rachel sube al bus muy metida en sus pensamientos, muy enamorada.

Y a la noche cuando llega a la ciudad se encuentra con sus amigos, les cuenta su día y lo muy enamorada que está de su Quinn.

\- Eso es muy bonito Rachel – dice Santana

\- Es por eso que no la encontramos – contesta Finn asintiendo cuando Rachel le cuenta por qué y dónde había estado Quinn, que no la encontraron.

Ellos aún dudan, pero Rachel se ve muy feliz y nunca les ha mentido, así que dan por cierto lo que les cuenta Rachel pidiéndole encontrarse otro día cuándo Quinn pueda.

Los tres siguen contándose su día, tal cual, y lo cerca que estaban de acabar sus vacaciones y de volver a New York, sólo faltaban dos semanas para que todo acabe.

El tiempo se le estaba acabando, pensó Rachel.

…

Al día siguiente, Rachel fue al voluntariado a cantar, actuar, hacer pasar una buena tarde a los adultos mayores, a convivir con ellos, mientras desarrollaban sus distintas actividades.

Enterándose al conversar con ellos que Jack Fabray era el filántropo a través de muchos paseos de ellos o de las cosas que necesitaban, ayudándolos, eso la sorprendió mucho.

Y se sorprendió mucho más cuando en su descanso, el mismísimo Jack Fabray se sentó a su lado, con taza en mano en la mesa dónde ella se encontraba y ella incapaz de escapar, sólo rogó que no fuera nada en contra de ella y todas las invasiones que había hecho.

Pensando que el peso de sus acciones venía por ella.

Aunque eso en el futuro, definitivamente la encontraría.

\- Hey Rachel, ¿cómo estás? – preguntó amablemente Jack

\- Muy bien Jack – le dijo ella tal cual el hombre le había pedido que lo llame, y eso sólo lo corroboró cuándo Jack asintió sonriendo – y ¿cómo estás? – preguntó

\- Muy bien también, ansioso de hablar contigo

\- ¿Así? – preguntó ella sintiendo un leve cosquilleo por la columna.

\- Sí, haces que las cosas sean interesantes Rachel – dijo él con una sonrisa y ella sólo asintió, pensando que estaba en un lugar público, no podía hacerle nada.

\- Oh qué bueno – pudo decirle

\- Sí Rachel, te agradezco por eso – soltó mirándola – no había tenido un desafío cómo el que presentas antes.

\- ¿Cómo así? – preguntó ella, gritando internamente, "lo sabe, lo sabe, lo sabe, sólo sal corriendo de ahí, carajo"

\- El canto – contestó él con gran sonrisa

\- Oh el canto – dijo ella con una gran exhalación de alivio que Jack notó ya que empezó a reír abundantemente.

\- No me temas Rachel – pidió tranquilizándose un poco pero aún sonriente cogiendo la mano de Rachel por encima de la mesa en donde ambos estaban reunidos hablando.

\- No, no lo hago señor – titubeó ella carraspeando

\- Sí lo haces, mi pequeña – contestó él un poco triste – todos aquí me tienen miedo Rachel, pero no me lo dicen – comentó melancólicamente.

Eso le dio mucha tristeza ya que en algún momento del secundario se sintió así, sola y triste pero no porque tuvieran miedo, sino porque le hacían bullying.

\- Entiendo eso Jack, lo siento mucho – dijo – te lo digo de verdad, y él parecía que iba a decir algo más, pero se contuvo, asintiendo al final.

\- ¿Has escuchado los rumores que dicen de mí? – pidió él

\- ¿Cuáles rumores Jack? No le presto atención a eso – respondió ella siendo políticamente correcta.

\- Oh cariño, eres muy amable – dijo él, soltando la mano de Rachel y bebiendo su café con leche.

\- ¿Y dime, cuáles son? – preguntó Rachel muy curiosa

\- Qué me he encargado de eliminar a toda mi familia – soltó él apático

Y todo en la mente de Rachel le pedían "no preguntes más, sólo cállate, corre, algo" y siendo Rachel Barbara Berry preguntó - ¿Y lo hiciste Jack?


	14. Mi alma reconoce tu alma

Capítulo XIV: Mi alma reconoce tu alma

Descargo de responsabilidad: no poseo la canción mencionada de ninguna manera posible y muy escuchada aquí, "Edith Piaf / Hm l'amour", todos sus derechos a sus creadores.

_…Y todo en la mente de Rachel le pedía "no preguntes más, sólo cállate, corre, algo" y siendo Rachel Barbara Berry preguntó - ¿Y lo hiciste Jack?_

Jack la miró serio por un segundo antes de reír abundantemente, Rachel también rió, pero cómo por condescendencia.

\- Eres divertida Rachel – soltó él – me has hecho reír cómo hace mucho no podía.

\- Genial – contestó ella.

Jack levantó su taza de café con leche, tomando un sorbo, Rachel deseó tener un poquito de algo para tomar también.

Y Rachel tentando su suerte muchísimo preguntó - ¿Y por qué creen una cosa tan barbárica? – mirándolo

\- Oh es un pueblo chico Rachel, supongo que conoces la historia de mi familia, ¿verdad?

\- No realmente – mencionó, lo cuál no era una mentira

\- Ok entonces – es lo único que dijo y Rachel decidió que era todo, no preguntaría más.

Y estaba a punto de salvarse, y de salir de ahí pitando, ya siendo las 7pm cuándo Jack pidió – Rachel demos un paseo, por favor acompáñame – pidió amablemente.

Todo en el interior de Rachel decía a gritos "de ninguna manera, carajo, sólo corre, huye, sal pitando de ahí" y tal cómo ella es, dijo – por supuesto - con su sonrisa entrenada, por más que su interior sólo repetía tal cuál mantra "carajo, carajo, carajo"

Jack se levantó usando su bastón para apoyarse, invitando a Rachel a hacer lo mismo, y ya fuera del centro, Rachel pensó que caminarían a la plaza o algo, no que se estacionaría el famoso Audi rojo manejado por un chofer para llevarlos a algún lugar.

Jack le abrió la puerta diciendo – por favor Rachel sube – y ella lo dudo y estuvo a punto de salir corriendo, pero no lo hizo, se le estaba acabando el tiempo y lo sabía, en dos semanas saldría de ahí para volver el año siguiente. Ella no podía hacer eso, no a Lucy F. no a la pequeña de Los Fabray.

Así que subió con Jack al auto, trabando las puertas con seguro por dentro.

\- Carajo – pensó Rachel y en ese momento se acordó de lo que su papá decía "Aléjate de esa familia"

Muy tarde.

Jack le sonrió todo el tiempo e hizo una charla superficial con ella en el auto de todo y nada, haciéndola sentir bien.

El chofer condujo por cerca de media hora, deteniéndose en la mansión de Jack Fabray.

\- Mierda – se dijo Rachel internamente y tragando espeso, Jack le abrió la puerta y ella bajó, entrando juntos por la gran puerta de la entrada de la mansión.

Y Yeahhh la música se escuchó igualmente desde algún lugar en el segundo piso, tal cómo ella ya sabía, canción de **"Edith Piaf / Hm l'amour"** y ni bien acababa, volvía a empezar de nuevo.

Jack le pidió que lo acompañe a una gran sala de estar y así hizo Rachel, al área de comedor.

El salón era enorme, del tamaño de la primera planta de la casa de Rachel, con tres puertas grandes, había una mesa grande rectangular en el centro con cuatro asientos, tres asientos de su lado, en la que ella estaba sentada en el medio con Jack sentado frente a ella. Una puerta detrás de Jack, y las otras dos a cada lado, para en un costado de la puerta de la derecha, una gran ventana que daba hacia el cuarto continuo.

\- Siéntate por favor, vamos a cenar – le pidió Jack a ella halando el asiento de Rachel para que ella se siente, comportándose cómo el caballero qué él era.

\- Hay cuatro asientos Jack – dijo Rachel observando que los cuatro lugares en la mesa, tenían comida servida.

\- Oh, eso es porque tendremos invitados Rachel – pidió él invitándola a comer y Rachel un tanto nerviosa dijo – no tengo hambre Jack, lo siento.

\- Oh, creo que te equivocas Rachel, come por favor – le pidió y mirando la renuencia de Rachel le dijo – no está envenenada pequeña – riendo y cómo Rachel aún no tocaba su plato y él la suya, mirando ella todo con mucha aprehensión, se lo cambió por la de ella y comió, invitando nuevamente a Rachel para que coma.

\- No sería respetuoso de mi parte comer sin la llegada de los otros invitados – contestó ella tratando de ganar tiempo.

\- Si ese es el problema, lo eliminamos entonces – sugirió, señalando a cada lado para que la puerta se abriera, entrando de la derecha Santana siendo escoltada por Brittany, ambas riendo y cuando Santana se dio cuenta de dónde, se le borró la sonrisa por completo. Brittany le susurró al oído - "no tengas miedo, no muerde"- para después cerrar la puerta.

Y del otro lado Finn guiado por Alice, dándole un beso en la mejilla, que también lo dejó ahí parado y confundido, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

\- Por favor, Santana, Finn siéntense, sean mis invitados – les dijo, mientras ellos estaban que alucinaban sin comprender cómo llegaron ahí en primer lugar y para qué, sentándose ambos a cada lado de Rachel.

Caos y confusión interna en todos.

\- Bueno, estamos completos ahora, ¿verdad Rachel? – preguntó mirándola

\- Sí Jack – contestó escueta.

\- Comamos entonces – pidió para después con un clic en un control remoto en su mano derecha, bloquear electrónicamente las 3 puertas. Haciendo que más que uno trague espeso.

\- Comamos – pidió y los chicos para no desafiarlo, lo hicieron conversando Jack de todo un poco, una charla trivial involucrándolos a los tres para hacerlos sentir bienvenidos.

Veinte minutos después, Jack limpió toda la mesa colocando todos los utensilios en una bandeja en la esquina para su posterior limpieza.

Mientras la música seguía sonando, la misma, una y otra vez.

Y ya los cuatro sentados en la mesa, la conversación inició, nuevamente iniciada por Jack.

\- Rachel, te agradezco por brindarme un buen desafío cómo el que presentas.

\- ¿El canto? Jack – le preguntó intentando ganar tiempo para lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

\- Oh no Rachel, aunque el canto fue un buen punto de partida – contestó amablemente mirándola y manteniendo esa calma – me refiero a la invasión de mis propiedades, dime ¿por qué invadiste la casa de mi hermano, dos veces y la mía una vez? Sí la ví en vivo ambas - añadió

Woahhh muy directo. Rachel brevemente se aterró, más la idea de no saber que pasó con la pequeña hija de los Fabray pudo más. Su necesidad de saber, pudo más, esa era su fuerza, ella la usó sabiamente.

\- Jack – le contestó – discúlpame si fuiste el último en enterarte, el objetivo era que no lo hagas – dijo y Jack le entró curiosidad por ello

\- ¿Cómo así? – preguntó, mientras Santana y Finn la miraban cómo si estuviera demente y apunto de saltar al mismísimo volcán.

\- Jack – respondió Rachel interpretando su mejor papel de negociadora y no el que le decía su mismísimo interior "corre, corre y no dejes de correr, coño" – te respeto lo suficiente para hacerlo a tus espaldas y que nunca te enteres a el hecho de mentirte directo al rostro, esa no es mi política.

Eso hizo reír abundantemente a Jack, e incluso sacarle una que otra lágrima diciendo después – Oh Rachel, cariño – para seguir riéndose.

Y así pasó un buen rato riéndose, para después preguntar - ¿y qué conseguiste?

\- Muchas dudas Jack – le contestó – y ya que estamos en estos ámbitos, ¿me puedes contestar algunas preguntas? – muy curiosa siempre ella.

\- Rachel ¡ - gritó Santana

\- Carajo, vamos a morir – susurró Finn con pesar.

\- Oh no, no, tranquilos – pidió Jack - no les va a pasar nada – indicó.

\- ¿Necesitas saber, Rachel? - Ella asintió - ¿Por qué?

\- Por la verdad Jack

\- ¿Y la verdad, vale arrastrar a tus mejores amigos hasta aquí? – le preguntó aun amablemente mostrando ser muy curioso tal Rachel.

\- Ellos me acompañaron hasta la primera casa, después ya no lo hicieron – Rachel le dijo, y les contó todo lo que había pasado, desvinculando a sus amigos de toda la culpa y asumiéndola ella toda. Incluso cuando Santana le decía – Rachel cállate – medio susurrada.

\- Hummm – musitó él medio pensativo y muy intrigado – incluso ahí ¿no te detuviste? – hizo una pregunta retórica, él ya sabía que no.

\- No Jack, es importante la verdad – pidió ella

\- ¿No te irás sin ella? - preguntó él

\- No Jack - dijo definitivamente ella

De fondo escuchándose la canción de **"Edith Piaf / Hm l'amour"** que se volvía a reiniciar

**_"Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer (_****_El cielo azul puede hundirse sobre nosotros_****_)  
Et la terre peut bien s'écrouler (_****_Y la tierra puede derrumbarse_****_)  
Peu m'importe, si tu m'aimes (_****_Poco me importa, si me amas_****_)  
Je me fous du monde entier (_****_No me importa el mundo entero_****_)  
Tant qu'l'amour inond'ra mes matins (_****_Tanto cómo el amor inunde mis mañanas_****_)  
Tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains (_****_Tanto cómo mi cuerpo se estremezca bajo tus manos_****_)  
Peu m'importe les problèmes (_****_Poco me importan los problemas_****_)  
Mon amour, puisque tu m'aimes (_****_Mi amor, ya que tú me amas_****_)"_**

\- Bueno – dijo él haciendo ademanes con sus manos – supongo que sólo tengo un camino desde aquí ¿verdad? – mirándolos a los tres.

\- Oh mierda, nos va a disparar - dijo Santana aterrada

\- Nos va a sacar la mierda a golpes – añadió Finn asustado hasta la médula

Rachel tomó por debajo de la mesa, la mano de ambos sintiéndose muy culpable de lo que les vaya a pasar y a la vez dándoles valor para seguir adelante.

Los tres unidos cómo un frente, cómo siempre.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunta él – NO, NO, NO¡ - medio gritó Jack – Gee en qué mundo viven muchachos, no hago eso – dijo resignado a que tantos ellos cómo el pueblo en sí lo vieran cómo un gánster.

\- Lo sentimos Jack, por asumir – se disculpó Rachel y sus amigos voltearon a verla cómo diciendo "¿Qué carajo Rachel? ¿qué mierda está pasando?"

\- Les decía muchachos, ya que Rachel no va a parar ¿verdad? – pregunta retórica.

**_"J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde (_****_Iría hasta el fin del mundo_****_)  
Je me ferais teindre en blonde (_****_Me teñiría de rubia_****_)  
Si tu me le demandais (_****_Si tú me lo pidieras_****_)  
J'irais décrocher la lune (_****_Iré a descolgar la luna_****_)  
J'irais voler la fortune (_****_Iría a robar una fortuna_****_)  
Si tu me le demandais (_****_Si tú me lo pidieras_****_)"_**

Rachel asintió, ella no iba a parar. Santana y Finn encogiéndose por lo que vaya a pasar.

\- Sólo me queda decirles la verdad – dijo muy sincero, sorprendiendo a los tres.

Y así él contó la historia que ellos, y más Rachel, iban armando a pedacitos: "Mi hermano Russell – les contó – se casó con Judy y tuvieron dos niñas, la adoración de sus ojos, y aunque al ser hermanas las dos pequeñas eran muy diferentes, Frannie se parecía mucho a él, Lucy en cambio era más independiente, peleaban mucho. Un día ocurrió un accidente, mi bebé Lucy tuvo un accidente, Russell viendo lo que había hecho, no soportó la realidad de las cosas, al él causar el accidente. Él se suicidó y su mujer también. A diferencia de lo que creen, yo no los maté, ni tuve nada que ver. Y cómo te decía Rachel, pueblo chico, infierno grande, todos sacaron una historia alternativa dónde yo hacía el papel de un gánster eliminando a todos. Más la historia es más aburrida de la que se cuenta. Sólo una horrible tragedia, por dónde se mire" – contó él.

**_"Je renierais ma patrie (_****_Renegaría de mi patria_****_)  
Je renierais mes amis (_****_Renegaría de mis amigos_****_)  
Si tu me le demandais (_****_Si tú me lo pidieras_****_)  
On peut bien rire de moi (_****_Se pueden reír de mí_****_)  
Je ferais n'importe quoi (_****_Haría cualquier cosa_****_)  
Si tu me le demandais (_****_Si tú me lo pidieras_****_)_****"**

\- ¿Y la pequeña Lucy? – preguntó Rachel por más que Santana le susurraba – cállate por favor – ya que ella quería irse de ahí lo más pronto posible.

\- Ella no murió cómo se dice, es lo único que necesitan saber – añadió

**_"Si un jour la vie t'arrache à moi (_****_Si la vida te arranca de mí_****_)  
Si tu meurs, que tu sois loin de moi (_****_Si tú mueres, que estés lejos de mí_****_)  
Peu m'importe, si tu m'aimes (_****_Poco me importa, si me amas_****_)  
Car moi je mourrais aussi (_****_Porque yo moriría también_****_)"_**

\- Hay más – insistió Rachel

\- Cállate¡ – ahora sí muy claro de ambos de sus amigos.

\- ¿Por qué necesitas saber? – preguntó ahora un poco más irritado pensando que era sólo curiosidad por parte de Rachel, mientras ella hacía cálculos en su mente, sabiendo que algo más pasaba, hasta que recordó un hecho muy significativo.

De fondo, todavía escuchándose la canción. **_  
"Nous aurons pour nous l'éternité (Tendremos para nosotros la eternidad)  
Dans le bleu de toute l'immensité (En el azul de toda la inmensidad)  
Dans le ciel, plus de problèmes (En el cielo, no hay más problemas)  
Mon amour, crois-tu qu'on s'aime? (¿Mi amor, crees que nos amamos?)"_**

\- Santana necesito salir, hay algo más – se lo dijo – te lo ruego – le suplicó y ella por más asustada que estuviera la entendió perfectamente. Ella iba a confiar en Rachel y en su idea por una vez más y a por sus vidas.

Ella se levantó y cogiendo la silla más cercana, que era la de Finn, la cogió y la tiró con mucha fuerza hacia la ventana de la derecha rompiéndola en mil pedazos, haciendo que Jack se sorprenda jadeando.

Rachel aprovechó para saltar a través de ella hacia el cuarto del costado, cortándose la mano derecha en el proceso debido a tanto borde de vidrio roto.

Jack volteo a mirar a Santana ahora parado y muy sorprendido, ella le dijo – lo siento mucho señor – con mucha educación.

**_"Dieu réunit ceux qui s'aiment (¡ _****_Dios reúne a los que se aman ¡_****_)"_**


	15. El descenlace

Capítulo XV: El descenlace

Rachel saltó a través de la ventana, subió las escaleras prácticamente de dos en dos, con la única finalidad de llegar al cuarto de dónde sale la música, sólo para descubrir que el cuarto ya no está a la derecha, sino hacia la izquierda.

Con la única finalidad de encontrar a la chica que estaba hechada en la cama médica, quien, a pesar de sólo verla un segundo, le pareció familiar y le dio un tirón al corazón, imposible de ignorar.

Piense lo que piense Jack Fabray y lo que decida hacer, a partir de ese momento.

Ella corre a través del largo pasadizo escuchando que vienen corriendo detrás de ella más de una persona, llamándola y gritando, ella no voltea, tiene que llegar a ese cuarto, y al abrir la puerta la ve, y no puede creer que sea ella, debe ser su gemela, no puede ser real.

Una chica muy hermosa, de tez clara, pelo rubio, la hermosa criatura que Rachel había conocido y de la cual se había enamorado perdidamente. Quinn estaba en la cama conectada a todos esos equipos mencionados antes, un respirador artificial, diversas sondas, maquina de soporte vital, otra que registra todo, pulso, presión, etc

Ella entra quedándose petrificada al no saber qué hacer, su amor está en esa cama, y sólo tarda un par de segundos para que Sam esté encima de ella tratando de detenerla.

Ella forcejea con él.

Santana llega atrás gritando – no la toques, suéltala boca de trucha ¡ - poniéndose a forcejear con él también. Brittany llega atrás diciendo – no, no lo muerdas - a alguna de las dos chicas, Finn llega después para coger del cuello a Sam y golpearlo por tocar a sus chicas y atrás llega Jack que se queda atónito en la puerta viendo todo.

Cuando una bendición disfrazada de caos ocurre.

El forcejeo de todos ellos ocurrió sobre Quinn, y en todas las maniobras realizadas, una de ellas hizo que la cama que estaba elevada en 45 grados, cayera y estuviera a un plano de 180 grados, haciendo que los cables y cosas, algunas de ellas se desconecten.

Entre ellas, el implemento de respiración asistida, Quinn empezó a moverse de manera errática y hacer ruidos de gorgoteos.

\- Se está ahogando¡ - gritó Sam, soltando a Rachel y queriendo poner lo de nuevo, Santana observa el milagro reproduciéndose frente a ella, al observar profundamente a Quinn.

\- Para – le ordena Santana a Sam – Brittany por favor – le ruega y ella asiente.

\- Haz algo – pide Jack desesperado a quién sea que pueda ayudar.

\- Finn ayuda – pide Santana y él lo entiende muy rápido, Santana se iba a hacer cargo y necesitaba ayuda deteniendo al boca de trucha, que de por sí ya le tenía ganas, con lo que aprovecha para desquitarse, nockeandolo con un golpe en la mandíbula muy bien ejecutado. Después se va a detener a Jack, bloqueándolo en la entrada pidiendo – por favor Señor Jack, ella sabe lo que hace – le suplica sin querer ir en plan físico sobre él, por respeto, por miedo, y pro no poder cargarlo contra él, después de todo Jack había sido un marine.

Santana con ayuda de Brittany, se rosea alcohol sobre ambas manos de forma abundante tratando de esterilizarla en lo máximo que pueda, para después remover el aparato respiratorio a Quinn, ante gritos de fondo de Jack para que se detuviera notando ella y después todos que Quinn está respirando por sí sola.

Es ahí cuándo Finn se quita del medio permitiendo a Jack Fabray pasar y ver a su sobrina.

\- Mi bebé Lucy – susurra él con mucho amor, muy conmovido

\- Se llama Quinn – dice Rachel muy confundida a punto de explotarle el corazón y la cabeza al no comprender lo que está pasando.

\- Lucy Quinn Fabray, mi bebé – susurra él, mirando no a Rachel, sino a la mano derecha de Quinn qué tiene un agarre de muerte en un dedo de Rachel. Notando así que aparte de respirar sola, se ha movida también sola, aunque sea un poquito, eso es suficiente para hacerlo llorar cómo un niño.

Su bebé se ha movido y ya puede respirar sola, después de 5 años tendida en la cama.

Eso es una bendición y aunque al inicio estaba disfrazada tras todo el caos ocurrido, sigue siendo una gran bendición, una grana maravilla a toda regla.

Con Jack llorando de felicidad, Rachel también se pone a llorar, pero no sabe bien si es de felicidad que esta hermosa criatura esté bien y se vaya a recuperar o de inmensa tristeza porque esta hermosa criatura, es su hermosa criatura, su Quinn de la cuál está sumamente enamorada y está aquí y no en el bosque.

Finn siendo consciente de todo el ambiente, decide que tienen que darle privacidad, así que él arrastra a Sam fuera del cuarto y lo pone en el pasadizo sentándose junto a él. Brittany con Santana salen y se sientan en el pasadizo también.

Todos dándoles privacidad a los tres: Rachel, Jack y Quinn dentro del cuarto que tienen la puerta abierta y que aún a varios metros de la puerta desde el pasadizo ellos pueden escuchar la mayoría de cosas.

Alice llega momentos después sin saber qué pasa, Finn le pide que se siente junto a él, entrelazando las manos con ella.

\- Rachel, ella te ha cogido de la mano – dice demasiado feliz y sonriendo enormemente, Rachel sigue triste porque está demasiado confundida para decir algo.

\- Oh cariño – nota él, el gran shock en la niña que también es muy pequeña, al igual que su Quinn – ven aquí, cariño – pide abriendo los brazos, yendo a su encuentro ya que Rachel no quiere forzar a Quinn para que le suelte el dedo.

Ella llora un poco más y él la sostiene todo el tiempo, besándole la cabeza y calmándola.

\- Vamos a llevarla al hospital para que la evalúen – dice él, y Rachel le da un beso en la manito de Quinn y sin soltarla dice – estoy muy confundida Jack – y él en un gesto muy sobreprotector le limpia las lágrimas de su carita y le asegura – todo va a estar muy bien Rachel, tranquila, te diré lo que necesitas saber. Pero primero Quinn.

\- Primero Quinn – dice ella dándole un beso en los labios con lo que Jack sonríe más grande, estando totalmente de acuerdo con Rachel.

Ella se convertiría en unas de sus personas favoritas en el mundo, después de Quinn obviamente.

…

La ambulancia viene a los diez minutos llevando a Quinn y subiendo en ella Santana y Brittany al tener formación médica y de ser de completa confianza de Jack y Rachel.

Con la llegada de la ambulancia, a Rachel le pudieron curar su manito, por suerte fue superficial.

Después Rachel y Jack, se suben después al Audi rojo.

\- Sabías que lo he manejado antes – dice Rachel con una sonrisa pequeña

\- Ya lo sabía mi niña, todas las veces y me parece perfecto – dice él con una gran sonrisa, entregándole las llaves para que ella conduzca.

Más atrás, Finn se sube al carro con Alice a su costado y Sam echado atrás.

\- Le has pegado fuerte – dice Alice mirando a ambos, Finn no dice nada, él sólo sonríe, boca de trucha lo ha pagado por afanar a su novia en la primera y segunda fiesta. Ya están a mano.

Finn también por las manos libres le informa la situación al papá de Rachel y él al de Santana para que lo esperen en la entrada, diciéndole lo básico.

\- ¿Está bien mi bebé? – preguntaron ambos padres por sus niñas

\- Ambas señor – les aseguró Finn, al menos físicamente se pone a pensar, haciendo escuchado que la chica del bosque de Rachel es la misma sobrina de Jack, Quinn.

…

Media hora después, todos llegan al hospital.

Quinn es trasladada a un cuarto y a por todos los estudios que vayan a hacerle. Sam que está despierto para ese momento junto a Brittany le dicen todo el avance que ha tenido durante los 5 años. Ellos incluso se comunican con el que era el doctor de cabecera de Quinn para mayor información.

Santana y Brittany se quedan junto a los doctores de Quinn y a por los estudios necesarios sin preocuparse por el costo, ya que Jack está dispuesto a pagarlo todo.

Sam se va hacia la sala de emergencia a conseguir algo de hielo para su mandíbula. Finn y Alice se quedan en la sala de espera, mientras que Jack y Rachel se quedan esperando en un cuarto frente al de Quinn, para mayor privacidad para que puedan conversar, y a la vez pudiendo verla desde el gran ventanal en ambos cuartos, dándoles así un poco de tranquilidad a ambos.

En ese momento ya nadie le tiene miedo a Jack quien demuestra ser un enorme oso de peluche en vida.

…

Jack y Rachel se ponen al día…

Jack le dice que su bebé, su sobrina Quinn sufrió un accidente, provocado por su padre. Ella fue evacuada a una clínica privada para salvar su vida y cuándo estuvo estable se le llevó a New York para un mejor estudio y muchos tratamientos novedosos que terminaron en nada. Quinn entró en coma, después de su última operación y el doctor de ese entonces le dijo que así estaría hasta el día de su muerte. Después de dos años de buscar una y otra tecnología nueva para ayudarla, sin encontrar nada, Quinn regresó a Lima Ohio, y estuvo un tiempo en la casa de su infancia y luego en la caza de él, escuchando la misma música que a ella le gustaba a fin de rememorar en ella algo.

Quinn estuvo asistida médicamente cinco años seguidos sin encontrar alguna prueba que vaya a mejorar, hasta que llegó Rachel.

Rachel le dice que el gran misterio en su vida empezó por ir a una fiesta en el Audi rojo, lo que le llevó a investigar más y para que Jack estuviera seguro, ella le asegura que nunca fue morbo o simple curiosidad. Hay algo que la llamó a ella desde un inicio a por proteger a la pequeña Lucy F. cómo si su alma anhelara la compañía de la suya, cómo si la reconociera. También le contó todo sobre su Quinn del bosque, cómo la conoció, cómo se enamoró, cómo Russell apareció ahí amedrentándolos y lo insulso que nadie más que ella la pudiera ver, ni sus amigos, ni nadie más. Y por último le narra el gran shock de comprobar que su Quinn es la Quinn de él, que no lo entiende.

\- ¿La cabaña en el bosque dices? – pregunta él pensativo recordando algo.

\- Sí, en el bosque, en ese pedacito de cielo – contesta Rachel confundida.

\- Ahí está la casa de campo, la de nuestra familia – contesta él. Tratando de explicarle que talvez Quinn al asociarse con recuerdos felices, se pudo quedar ahí. ¿Cómo? ninguno de los dos entiende.

\- Russell se aparecía de noche para atormentarla, una vez fui un poco ebria, por eso asocié el recuerdo cómo que no pasó. Al día siguiente tuve un corte en el brazo, demostrando que sí fue muy real. – respondió Rachel mirándolo y enseñándole la cicatriz que el había quedado.

\- ¿Él atormenta a mi bebé? – preguntó enojado. Rachel asintió, entonces él dijo – tengo que verlo, ese hijo de puta tiene que parar – dijo con enojo cómo si se tratara de alguien real, muy vivo – ayúdame Rachel – le pidió y ella asintió.

Ese hijo de puta, tenía que parar, nadie iba a hacerle daño a su Quinn, a la Quinn de ambos.

Y así Rachel sin saber cómo es que su Quinn del bosque es la misma de la cama de hospital, va al encuentro de Russell, qué también ella no sabe cuál es el del bosque y cuál es el del cementerio.

Para ese momento Rachel está jodidamente confundida, lo único claro, su amor sigue intacto.

Ya entrada la noche, ella se sube en el Audi rojo y se va conduciendo hacia el bosque con Jack en el asiento del copiloto y pasada media hora, Jack le enseña una ruta secreta para llegar más cerca de la cabaña.

Ruta que está cubierta por hojarasca pero que cumple con su cometido.

…

Ellos llegan cerca de la cabaña, en distancia cómo a una cuadra de la misma, de la cuál pueden observar su mismo estado desfasado, hecho mierda, cómo él que vio Rachel junto a sus amigos.

\- Es raro – dice ella – de día esa casa era bellísima – dice creyendo que es la misma.

\- Déjame adivinar – sugiere Jack caminando junto a ella, y haciendo un enorme esfuerzo debido a su edad – era color natural, una hamaca en el frente, un porche con una vista alucinante, cocina y comedor conectada a la sala de estar, un cuarto en el fondo y un jardín en el frente.

\- Sí, así es – dice impresionada.

\- Entonces, esa es la casa, la de la infancia de Quinn, recuerdo que veníamos todos los fines de semana - comenta con añoranza – e íbamos hacia el río, ahí hay una casita de árbol, pero se quedó en construcción.

\- Sí – asegura Rachel al haberla visto – y el ¿escondite? – pregunta ella

\- Oh, el escondite – dice riendo – mi Quinn lo encontró, solía esconderse ahí y asustarme a muerte – finaliza con más risas. Y Rachel también ríe imaginando a una pequeña Quinn con su melena de leoncito corriendo y riendo con travesura.

Ambos ríen por un buen tiempo y pasado eso Rachel pregunta - ¿Crees que veamos a Russell? – reconociendo que ya era más de media noche, siguen avanzando, llegando poco después a la casa.

Y cómo si el mismo bosque le respondiera, se escucharon disparos, Jack y Rachel se agacharon dentro de la casa creyendo que podía ser un invasor, decidieron esperar.

Jack se arrastró por dentro de la casa, sacando un arma vieja, un revolver con 6 balas en él, debajo del colchón en la parte de la cabecera – por si acaso – dice un poco asustado por todo. Rachel asiente. Ella no tiene miedo de Jack, ella se siente segura con él.

Esperan un poco, hasta que se vuelve a escuchar varios disparos seguido de - ¿Dónde coño te encuentras Quinn? Voy a cazarte¡ - un grito horroroso con la voz muy nítida de Russell.

\- Ese hijo de puta – dice Jack enojado, a pesar de que es su hermano muerto el que grita y - ¿cómo grita si está muerto? - se pregunta Rachel – del mismo modo en que te ha disparado – se responde sola internamente.

Decir que Rachel está confundida, es adornarlo.

Russell sigue gritando y disparando.

\- Creo que está cerca al río – susurra Jack – quédate aquí, voy a por él

Y con eso sale precavido moviéndose hacia dónde cree que está él, apuntando el arma siempre hacia dónde cree que viene la voz.

Rachel cómo siempre no se queda quieta, y muy cabreada con este tipo que está acosando a su Quinn va en busca de él, tratando de guiarse por sus gritos que continuamente siguen.

Pasados 15 minutos, talvez, ella agachada detrás de un árbol, lo ve, creyendo que tenía que ser él.

Él estaba de espalda con escopeta en mano, Rachel cree que tiene que ser él, por el porte y contextura, al igual que la vez pasada.

Rachel decide plantar cara, no remedia en pensar si es un movimiento inteligente o no.

\- Eh tú, maldito¡ - le grita y Russell voltea con un rostro macabro cómo el de las fotos que vió en la casa de Jack – no puedes hacerle daño¡ - le grita por más que esté aterrada

\- Carajo – susurra Jack al darse cuenta que Rachel a encontrado a Russell y le está gritando, él corre tan rápido cómo puede aun encontrándose lejos.

\- ¿Así? – pregunta Russell – vamos a probarlo – responde con sonrisa macabra que manda una cadena de escalofríos directo a la médula de Rachel.

\- Te ordeno que te vayas a dónde perteneces – ordena con autoridad – púdrete en el infierno ¡ - grita ella

Él parece afectado, pero igual levanta la escopeta contra ella, es cuándo cierra los ojos, y después se oyen dos disparos nítidos.


	16. Despierta bebé

Capítulo XVI: Despierta bebé

Rachel cierra los ojos, sólo por un segundo, escucha dos disparos y ninguno es hacia ella, es ahí que decide abrir los ojos, sólo para ver a que Jack le ha disparado a Russell.

\- Ya no le puedes hacer daño, jamás podrás hacerle daño¡ - le grita muy enojado y con mucha autoridad.

\- Por fin hice lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo, proteger a mi bebé – concluye él.

Russell parece aceptarlo, se le cae la escopeta, y su cuerpo inerte cae hacia atrás desapareciendo cuándo llega al nivel del piso.

\- Woahhh qué carajo – dice Rachel sin saber qué está pasando

Jack le da el alcance preguntándole a Rachel - ¿estás bien cariño? – ella asiente y él continua – me has dado un susto de muerte al oírte gritar, no lo hagas más por favor -pide y Rachel asiente otra vez.

\- ¿Crees que Quinn regrese y qué pueda verla? – pregunta ella con muchas ansias que sí suceda, misma que siente Jack.

\- Ojalá – añade él, sentándose junto a ella en el porche de la casa.

\- Oh qué bonito huerto – dice mirándolo bajo la luz de la luna.

\- Yeahhh lo hice en dos días – dice con orgullo y Jack sonríe al ver que esta pequeña a su lado tiene un gran corazón y un gran amor por su bebé.

\- Quiero ver a Quinn, necesito verla – dice Rachel suplicante – me voy a quedar esperándola – dice con mucha firmeza.

\- Yo también – asegura Jack – si ella tiene que aparecer, lo hará frente a ti. Así que nos quedaremos – anuncia y ambos asienten.

Y Rachel incapaz de quedarse tranquila, bajo la luz de la luna se pone a trabajar, cerca al huerto, a desmalezar esa parte, a limpiarla un poco más, sólo para ocupar su mente y no enloquecer.

Jack la ayuda reuniendo todo lo que esté roto, cómo madera astillada o ya no sirva haciendo una gran hoguera a distancia media de ellos, encendiéndola y así iluminando un poco más el lugar.

Él tranquilo que Quinn esté rodeada de tantos doctores y su personal, quién va a cuidarla mucho, hasta qué el pueda verla otra vez junto a Rachel.

Así ambos manteniéndose ocupados, esperan hasta el amanecer siempre con la esperanza de poder ver a Quinn.

…

Pasadas las 6am, ambos más sucios y cansados seguían trabajando ya a menor ritmo que el inicial metidos en lo suyo, Jack dentro de la casa y Rachel arrojando cosas en la hoguera.

Ahí, ella de espaldas aminora su ritmo para tomar unas respiraciones, está agotada.

\- Buu – le dice una vocecita encantadora detrás de ella haciéndola saltar, soltando un gritito muy rico – Ahhh - asustándose para luego voltear y ver a la chica que sería posiblemente el amor de su vida.

\- Quinn, mi vida – dice muy emotiva abrazándola muy fuerte, sentimiento que comparte Quinn, para luego darle un gran beso, muy apasionado, cargado de mucho sentimiento, separándose sólo por la intensa necesidad de respirar.

Rachel cogió el rostro de su Quinn con ambas manos muy delicadamente, pero a la vez lo suficientemente fuerte, para asegurarse que su Quinn es real, lo que siente es real.

\- Rachel algo pasa – dice asustada ella

\- ¿Qué mi amor? – le pregunta

\- Siento algo aquí en el pecho – dice ella tocando con una mano su pecho – me siento rara – dice preocupada.

\- No tengas miedo Quinn – dice Rachel llorando – te amo

\- Te amo también, mucho Rachel – responde muy emotiva.

\- Y te voy a amar toda la vida Quinn – contesta Rachel muy emotiva también

\- Me siento cómo dispersa, no sé explicarlo – dice tratando de explicarlo tocándose el pecho – hay algo, aquí en mi pecho y mi cabeza que me hala hacia algún lado, tengo miedo – indica ella

\- No temas Quinn, te amo mucho mi amor – sigue explicando Rachel cogiendo con ambas manos las manos de su Quinn – estamos nosotras aquí, en este pedacito de cielo, estamos en el limbo, y me has permitido estar aquí contigo – dice Rachel emotiva y llorando

\- No entiendo – la mira confusa Quinn.

\- Te amo – vuelve a decir dándole muchos besos cortos a toda su carita – y te voy a amar siempre – mirándola con demasiado amor en el corazón – permítete sentir todo lo que sientas, no tengas miedo, el amor no da miedo, voy a estar junto a ti, te lo prometo – dice muy emotiva abrazándola muy fuerte y debido a la diferencia de altura Quinn mira sobre el hombro de ella para ver a su tío Jack.

\- Tío – dice incrédula por poder verlo y ahí. Jack se queda de piedra, y empieza a llorar.

Ahí frente a ella su bebé, su pequeña, su amor, y le está hablando ahora un poco más grande que cuando ocurrió el accidente, exactamente igual que cuando estaba tendida en esa cama. Recordar eso, lo hace llorar más e ir a su encuentro.

Y cuándo llega le toca su rostro, tan delicadamente cómo si fuera de cristal y ante un movimiento brusco se fuera a romper.

Es Quinn la que cierra la distancia llorando también y abrazándolo muy fuerte.

\- Te amo tío – dice ella muy emotiva.

\- Te amo más mi corazón – le responde él - te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo – le repite él abrazándola muy fuerte, perdiendo el número que repite lo mismo una y otra vez, levantándola del piso hasta que Quinn desde la seguridad de sus brazos, cierra sus ojitos y con la voz de su tío, desaparece en sus brazos – te amo – seguía repitiendo su tío hasta que su niña desaparece en su presencia.

Rachel cae al suelo llorando, y Jack al ver que su bebé ha desaparecido también rompe a llorar más fuerte, yendo al encuentro de Rachel, consolándose mutuamente, ambos sentados en el suelo cerca a una fogata que ya se está apagando.

…

Una hora después, ambos más tranquilos aún sentados ahí, ambos tomados de la mano…

\- Voy a traer un sacerdote después de esto – dice Jack y Rachel asiente - ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunta él.

\- Creo que Quinn y Russell estaban en el limbo, en este bosque, elegido por ambos por recuerdos felices – dice taciturna – Quinn recreando sus mejores recuerdos, y Russell sólo intentando hacerle daño, matarla. Creo que han convivido por 5 años así – Rachel suelta un gran suspiro, una gran exhalación – creo que ambos se han ido, Russell al infierno y Quinn deseo con todo mi corazón a su cuerpo.

\- Yo sé que así es – dice muy seguro Jack

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunta ella

\- Porque al abrazarla sentí paz ¿tú lo sentiste? – pregunta curioso

\- Sí – dice ella – sólo, estoy muy triste – sobándose un ojito con su mano para no llorar otra vez.

\- Awww pequeña niña – abrazándola Jack – yo creo firmemente que nuestra Quinn está en el hospital, no sé si recuerde todo lo vivido aquí, pero mientras halla vida, todo es posible, podrán recrear todo nuevamente o crear nuevos recuerdos juntas, mi amor – dice asintiendo y Rachel le cree, ya que un amor, tan puro, tan bonito, no se va así sin más.

\- Vamos Rachel – parándose le estira la mano para que ella se pare, ayudándola – a ver a nuestra Quinn, ya después puedo traer personal aquí, y reconstruir esta cabaña, tal cual era antes con la casita en el árbol, con una antena para que haya internet y telefonía. Ustedes podrán recrear todo de nuevo y generar nuevos recuerdos aquí o dónde estén juntas – repite y finaliza con una gran sonrisa que contagia a Rachel – y de paso a ducharnos, cambiarnos, ¿te parece? – Rachel vuelve a asentir, sonriendo.

Esta vez Jack conduce alejándose de ahí con la gran esperanza que su Quinn despierte y si es posible que recuerde todo. Esperanza que comparte Rachel, ya que no sabe si Quinn la reconocerá al despertar o si despierte.

\- Positiva Rachel, positiva – se dice y se obliga a pensar en positivo.

…

Él la deja en su casa - ¿te recojo en 30 minutos? – pregunta

\- Por supuesto – responde ella. Y él se va a su casa a bañarse y cambiarse para ambos volver al hospital.

…

Media hora después…

Jack y Rachel vuelven al hospital, ella es recibida por ambos de sus padres, cobijándola en un fuerte abrazo.

\- Mi pequeña niña – dice Leroy llenándola de besos, le sigue Hiram haciendo lo mismo.

\- Jack – le da la mano como saludo y él la toma, estrechando manos con la pareja

\- Hola, mucho gusto, ¿Cómo ha ido mi bebé? – pregunta él y Rachel asiente muy atenta a lo que diría su papi, ella quiere saber.

\- Antes que nada, Jack permíteme – pide Leroy y él asiente.

\- Antes que nada, Jack – repite – Santana nos ha contado cómo ha ido todo, déjame agradecerte por cuidar de nuestra bebé – señalando a Rachel cobijada en el abrazo de su padre.

\- Oh Leroy, fue, al contrario, ella me ha cuidado – dice con una amable sonrisa – y estaré para toda la vida agradecido que me halla podido devolver a mi bebé.

\- Jack muchas gracias también – dice con una sonrisa - por no presentar cargo contra ella o sus amigos – Rachel hizo una carita graciosa al oírlo haciendo que los adultos se rieran al ver lo adorable de ella – y déjame disculparme profusamente por no mirar más allá del apellido Fabray – Jack asiente y dice – no hay problema Leroy estrechando su mano – eres un gran hombre Jack – añade él y Jack asiente.

\- Déjenme decirles Leroy, Hiram, que su niña, me ha dado el regalo más grande de mi vida, traer de regreso a nuestra Quinn – dice mirando a Rachel qué asiente sonriente – y por eso ya somos familia – mirando a todos que asienten – resulte lo que resulte. Y bueno ahora sí, ¿cómo está nuestra bebé? – pregunta él refiriéndose a Quinn y cogiendo la mano de Rachel para tomar fuerza.

\- Sí papi, por favor – pide ella con su lindo puchero. Hiram besa su cabecita y abraza más fuerte a su niña que no suelta la mano de Jack, todos mirando a Leroy por novedades.

\- Hemos hecho muchos estudios en Quinn, para determinar su estado actual teniendo cómo referente los anteriores – Jack asintió a lo dicho por Leroy – esperamos aún algunos de esos estudios. Pero conociendo parte de ellos y teniendo una experiencia mayor a 20 años, te puedo decir que ella está bien, todo parece funcionar bien, su pulso es bueno y fuerte, puede respirar sola cómo ya lo has visto – Jack asintió, eso había sido muy especial – no obtenemos una respuesta de ella al consultarle por lo que sea. Y exceptuando eso te puedo decir que esperemos en cualquier momento obtener una reacción de ella. Tomando en cuenta que no hay plazo para eso, puede ser ahora, mañana, el otro mes, no se puede apresurarla, pero sí estimular su cerebro, hablándole, para tratar que reconozca su ambiente.

Todo estaba bien, dentro de lo normal, Rachel estaba feliz por eso.

\- Todo este tiempo – dijo Jack con algo de pesar – la he sobreprotegido, aislado, esperando que despierte y no ayudándole con el estímulo que talvez necesitó – apesadumbrado confesó.

\- Jack no has hecho nada malo – le confirmó Leroy – probablemente hubiéramos seguido ese ritmo también de habernos ocurrido a nosotros, todos saben que perdería mi cabeza al ver a mi bebé así – dijo él con susto deseando que jamás ocurra – has conducido a Quinn en excelente estado hacia cómo está ahora, eso es, - él se quedó pensando y haciendo ademanes con sus manos dijo – no puedo pensar en una palabra para expresarlo, sólo diré que es digno de celebrar. Has mantenido la esperanza a través de los años y le has dado esperanza a ella. Ahora vamos a darle los estímulos que necesite y esperemos todo vaya bien.

Los tres adultos asintieron y se abrazaron mutuamente en signo de gran agradecimiento.

\- ¿Rachel? – preguntó Jack

\- Sí – dijo ella

\- Vamos a ver a nuestra Quinn – dijo dándole la mano para que ella lo coja, cosa que hizo y ambos fueron hacia su bebé.

…

Ambos fueron hacia el cuarto de Quinn, cogidos de la mano, cómo familia, cómo lo acordaron ambos, dase el resultado que se dé.

Deseando claro, que Quinn despierte.

Ese era el objetivo número uno.

Quinn yacía en la cama, recostada, con una imagen impoluta, parecía un ángel, con mucha paz, mucha tranquilidad, su pechito subiendo y bajando con cada respiración, una imagen hermosa para ambos que dieron gracias por que así sea.

\- Hola bebé – dijo Jack con mucho cariño – hola mi amor, soy tu tío Jack – acariciando su carita dulcemente – te amo mi amor con todo el corazón. Despierta bebé – le pidió – estoy aquí con Rachel - añadió y Rachel cogió la manita de su Quinn – te voy a dejar con ella, ya vuelvo mi amor – y con eso le dio un beso en la cabecita a ambas y se fue dejando algo de privacidad a ellas.

Rachel acarició a su Quinn, besando su cabecita, su carita, sus ojitos, su nariz, sus labios con un beso muy dulce. Besó también sus manitas, cogió su mano derecha cobijándola con ambas manos y se sentó junto a su Quinn en la silla anexa a su cama.

Ella dio una plegaria agradeciendo por la vida de ambas, a pesar de todos los acontecimientos y también pidiéndole por la vida de Quinn.

Después dijo – te amo Quinn, mi bebé, luces tan dulce, cómo la bella durmiente, cómo mi ángel, te amo bebé con toda mi vida. Así que más vale que despiertes ¿entiendes? – le preguntó con mucho cariño, besando su manita – no puedo esperar a que despiertes mi amor – mirándola, diciendo internamente que necesitaba tener paciencia por si no sucede – voy a enseñarte lo que necesites, y si no soy yo, van a ser tus amigos, tienes muchos, eres muy querida y amada, no lo olvides. Te lo recordaré todo el tiempo – muy segura de eso – y ahh ohh – se acordó ella de lo importante – te mostraré muchos musicales y obras de teatro, puro talento Quinn, lo vas a adorar – por supuesto que sí – tu tío Jack es genial, ya no me da miedo – le confesó – osea, él me canto un verso que sonaba amenazador en el voluntariado. Yo hago voluntariado, bueno él me cantó y yo creí que me amenazaba, pero hablando con él, resulta que le gusta tanto la música de 1950 cómo a mí, y las obras de teatro y operas ufff, imagínate bebé – dijo mirando a su bebé, imaginando que Quinn sonreía por ello – te va a encantar – concluyó – te amo bebé y Ahhh – a lo importante, se dijo Rachel – a lo importante – le repitió – vamos a reparar la cabaña del bosque y va a haber internet y llamadas para celular. Haremos barbacoas, y tendremos un futuro juntas, crearemos muchos recuerdos juntos. Sólo recuerda que tienes que despertar bebé – mirando a su bebé - Santana y Brittany te caerán bien mi amor, tienen un gran corazón y ese algo especial que las hace destacar, te van a caer bien y quién quita que puedan formar un trío de amigas, algo así como la "Unholy Trinity", suena loco, pero muy chévere ¿verdad? – le preguntó a ella y se imaginó que ella asentía y se reía.

Rachel siguió hablándole a Quinn esperando que algo resuene en ella y la ayude a despertar.

\- Por favor despierta bebé – le pidió ella – el mundo es maravilloso y mágico, puedes apostarlo.

Después de eso, ella cayó dormida por el agotamiento del día y noche anterior. Jack y su papá vinieron a verla después de un tiempo, encontrándola dormida, así que ambos pusieron una cama junto a la de Quinn y Leroy puso a su princesa ahí muy despacio para que duerma junto a ella, cubriéndolas a ambas con la misma sábana, quién al sentirse más cómoda tomó la manita de Quinn y así juntas durmieron.

...

Nota:

\- Próximo cap el final


	17. El Gran Día – El Final

Capítulo XVII: El Gran Día – El Final

Rachel desde el primer día de Quinn en el hospital, estuvo cerca a ella, separándose sólo para comer y asearse, alternando su presencia con Jack y sus amigos, incluso a veces dormía en una cama anexa a la cama de Quinn, siempre sosteniéndole la mano, jugando con sus dedos y rastreando la yema de sus dedos por su palma, estimulando lo que sea que haya ahí. Rachel no era doctora así que no sabía que había ahí, pero sabía que tenía que estimularlos.

A veces sólo llegaba a su cuarto para ponerle flores frescas, y música que a ella le gustara, a veces, solía traer pedazos de bacon y acercarle a la nariz de ella, sabiendo que era su plato favorito.

Ella hacía todo para incluirla a la vida de ella, de Jack, de sus amigos, para tratar de introducirla lentamente a sus vidas, tratando que no se pierda de los acontecimientos en ellas, anécdotas graciosas, adorables, vergonzosos, etc.

\- Siempre diciéndose a sí misma – paciencia Rachel, hay esperanza.

…

Ocurrió después de una semana…

Rachel estaba sentada en la silla junto a la cama de Quinn sosteniéndola la mano, hablando con Jack que estaba sentado al lado izquierdo y sostenía la otra mano de Quinn jugando con sus dedos.

\- Estoy preocupada – decía ella muy preocupada

\- ¿Por qué pequeña? – dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que sea,

\- Porque sólo falta una semana para volver a New York con mis clases y hasta pienso que podría dejar pasar un ciclo o dos, depende de cuanto tarde Quinn para mejorar – decía pensativa – es una idea, aún no lo resuelvo – acompañado con un gesto lindo.

\- ¿Harías eso? – pregunta intrigado

\- Sí, lo que sea por ella, la amo Jack

\- Yo también y mucho, por eso es que tengo una mejor idea – dijo feliz y con una gran sonrisa

\- ¿Cuál es? – le preguntó muy curiosa por lo que pueda ser.

\- Haber, primero escúchame por favor, y no me interrumpas hasta el final ¿ok? - pidió.

\- Ok – asintió ella

\- He estado pensando pequeña – musitó mirándola – que lo único que tengo aquí a lo que me aferre es mi Quinn, podría vender todo e irme a cualquier lugar siempre que sea con mi Quinn, para poder ver y enorgullecerme con sus actos y con sus logros – Rachel asintió – ahora mi pequeña al encontrarte, te has convertido en mi familia, y quiero ver tus logros también y tus obras, me encanta el teatro por si no lo has notado – dijo y ambos después se rieron felices - y con lo que ahora me dices, creo que tengo la respuesta a todo.

\- ¿Y cuál es Jack? – pidió muy curiosa e impaciente que hizo sonreír a Jack con mucha amabilidad.

\- Voy a comprar tres departamentos, en New York en uno de los edificios más altos y que tengan vista directa al Central Park , el pent-house será para mi Quinn y para ti – dijo y viendo que Rachel iba a intervenir él la interrumpió diciendo – por favor Rachel, espera hasta el final – y cómo él lo pidió amablemente, ella lo hizo – el otro para mí, y el otro para Finn, Santana que viendo las parejas que han elegido supongo que vivirán ahí también Alice, Brittany. Y eso sería ideal para que Brittany pueda cuidar a mi Quinn el tiempo que necesite y en caso cuando mi Quinn ya no llegue a necesitar ayuda, Brittany podrá elegir el destino que quiera. ¿Qué te parece?

\- Creo que es demasiado Jack – dijo haciendo un gesto con su carita muy lindo que hizo que Jack se ría abiertamente reconociendo el porque su sobrina se enamoró de esta pequeña.

\- Nada es demasiado Rachel, me has hecho el mejor regalo de mi vida, que te repito, es traerme a Quinn de regreso, la plata que pueda gastar para agradecerte a ti y tus amigos son nada. la plata está ahí para eso, para cuidar a los tuyos. Y así puedes seguir con tu carrera y a la vez ayudar a mi bebé – Rachel asintió ante esto, eso sonaba cómo un buen plan.

\- Bueno lo tomó entonces – dijo feliz estrechando la mano con Jack, aquella que no estaba sostenida a la manito de Quinn.

Ellos siguieron conversando después de trivialidades, hasta que Rachel recordó algo dicho por Jake que aún le quedaba duda preguntándoselo a Jack – Sabes Jack – él asintió para que siga – hay algo que se dijo en una de las fiestas en la casa de Jake Puckerman, cuándo vi la foto de Lucy F. que ahora sé que es Quinn. Él dijo que se arrepentía por no poder ayudarla y que ella no lo había logrado, pero no sé de qué se trata.

\- ¿Jake Puckerman?

\- Sí Jack – le confirmó ella

\- Ohh ese joven que yo recuerde – poniendo su cara pensativa y rememorando años atrás – estudió con mi bebé en el internado, uno a las afueras de Lima, supongo que habrá sido su amigo que no pudo ayudarla en algo.

\- Con Eliza – susurró Quinn abriendo sus ojitos y haciendo una mueca por la luz.

\- Oh mierda¡ - gritó Rachel de emoción al ver que ella había despertado, su amor, había despertado

\- Mi bebé¡ – dijo muy emocionado también en voz alta, después recordó lo que dijo Rachel y dijo - Lenguaje – logrando que Quinn emitió un ruidito demasiado lindo, su risita, aunque un poco ronca por no haber hablado hace mucho seguido de carraspeos por tener seca la garganta. Aun así, el que se convertiría en uno de los sonidos más hermosos para ambos.

\- Quinn por favor – le pidió Rachel cogiendo un jugo de su mochila y poniéndole una pajita para que Quinn pueda beber.

Jack después apretó muchas veces el botón rojo para que vengan los doctores, que corrieron pensando lo peor y al ver a Quinn con los ojos un poco entrecerrados por la luz, despierta y tomando su jugo se alegraron demasiado.

\- Rachel, Jack por favor, necesitamos espacio – y con eso lograron sacarlos para poder evaluar a Quinn lo más que pudieran.

Quinn se resistió a dejar ir la mano de Rachel apretando su dedito. Por lo que Leroy dándose cuenta de esto dijo – por favor Quinn, será sólo un momento, después ellos podrán entrar – y con eso soltó el dedito de Rachel, quién fue halada por Jack hacia afuera de la habitación.

Ambos emotivos y felices porque Quinn despertó después de cinco años, ellos se sumieron en un fuerte abrazo muy cálido, agradecidos por la vida misma. Para después mensajear a sus amigos a que fueran a verla. Queda decir que Brittany fue una de las más emocionadas, junto a Santana.

…

Y no sólo tardaron un momento sino más de una hora, en la que Rachel caminaba cómo león enjaulado en la sala de espera, porque fue hasta ahí que los doctores le pidieron que esperaran, ya que Quinn no dejaba de ver por su gran ventanal a Rachel y no se enfocaba en lo que decían a los doctores o cooperaba, razón por la que pidieron que todos esperaran en la sala de espera.

Pasada hora y media, los doctores salieron y Leroy se acercó a ellos para decirles lo que ya sabían – Quinn está despierta – Rachel volteó sus ojitos dramáticamente haciendo reír a Jack – sí mi amor, está despierta – dijo su papi causando gran sonrisa en su pequeña - Los resultados que estaba esperando ayer junto a lo evaluado está dentro todo del rango normal, aún eso me sorprende mucho después de tanto tiempo, cinco años. Jack puedes ir a verla – le dijo y él fue, entonces Rachel se quedó pensativa al no saber si la recordaría.

Su ánimo se podía decir que era agridulce, estaba muy feliz por Quinn, muy feliz de que despertara y pareciera estar bien más no sabía si Quinn recordaría que ella también pertenecía a su vida.

…

Jack entró al cuarto a ver a su niña.

\- Hola mi amor – dijo él con gran sonrisa besando su carita con mucho amor

\- Hola tío – le susurró aún con una voz ronca, que, aunque ronca le parecía una voz de lo más hermosa

\- ¿Cómo te sientes mi amor?

\- Bien, un poco dispersa – dijo con un gesto, y Jack acarició su carita - ¿cuánto tiempo pasó?, ¿qué pasó tío? – preguntó muy lentamente tratando de articular bien lo que decía.

Jack besó su carita y tomándole de la mano le dijo – ha pasado 5 años mi amor, tienes 19 ahora – eso le costó un poco de entender, ella había perdido 5 años de su vida y apenas lo recordaba.

\- ¿Qué más? – le preguntó con un gesto muy confuso

\- Segura ¿mi amor? – preguntó y Quinn asintió.

Él le contó entonces lo que pasó en el accidente y con su familia, dónde ella había estado durante esos cinco años.

Eso pareció demasiado para ella, soltó algunas lágrimas primero y ante la mirada tan amorosa de su tío se rompió a llorar, él la consoló en todo momento ayudándola a comprender lo que sería su nueva realidad.

Eso demoró mucho, más de una hora.

\- ¿Por qué no me puedo mover bien? – preguntó un pelín ya recuperada e inquieta sobre sus articulaciones.

\- Con el tiempo podrás mi amor, con terapia física, te prometo que todo estará bien – le dijo mirándola amorosamente y ella asintió, confiando completamente en su tío.

Y por lo mismo que le contó a Quinn, lo mucho que le costó asimilar lo que estaba pasando. Rachel no pudo entrar ese día o algún otro amigo de ambas.

Quinn estaba agotada y su descanso era muy importante.

Rachel lo pudo comprender.

…

Pero eso no evitó que llegada la noche entrara al cuarto de Quinn, se sentara en la silla anexa y tomara su manito, tal cual lo venía haciendo, y velara su sueño.

…

Ella metida en sus pensamientos ya bien entrada la noche, no se dio cuenta que Quinn se estaba despertando y mirándola bajo la luz tenue dijo – buu – asustándola y haciéndola saltar tal cuál había hecho en el bosque.

\- Woahhh – dijo Rachel asustada, girando para ver a su Quinn riendo por su travesura. Esa imagen le encantó, ella estaba riendo y haciendo ese ruidito ten hermoso que le encantaba.

\- Gee Quinn, me asustaste – dijo encantada y Quinn asintió riendo tal cual niña pequeña - ¿cómo estás? – le preguntó mirándola aún cogiéndole de su manito jugando con ella.

\- Eso no es lo que quieres preguntar – le respondió ella levantando una ceja divertida

\- Ufff hay mucho que quiero preguntar Quinn, pero no sé, sólo no sé – levantando sus hombros

\- Lo que quieres preguntar es si te recuerdo – dijo despacio, mirándola y Rachel creyó en ese punto que su corazón se detuvo, así fue el shock que sintió, tanto que no pudo decir alguna palabra, así que asintió.

\- Yo estaba en un bosque y te conocí ahí – soltó mirándola y Rachel asintió – lo recuerdo cómo si fuera un sueño, ya que estuve en mi cuerpo todo el tiempo. Pero también te conocí a ti y me enamoré de ti – le dijo mirándola con mucho amor en sus ojitos – y no sé cómo explicarlo y eso me asusta.

\- Me asusta también – contestó ella con lágrimas no derramadas en sus ojitos, y con una pequeña sonrisa – no sé cómo explicarlo y estoy completamente enamorada de ti, también – finalizó con una pequeña sonrisa y besando su manito. Eso hizo sonreír mucho a Quinn y llorar también, pero de felicidad, lágrimas de felicidad.

Rachel se paró y la abrazó delicadamente para no hacerle peso, pero a la vez lo suficientemente fuerte para contenerla y cobijarla. Limpiando sus lágrimas y besado cada una para después con ambas manos coger su carita muy suavemente. Dándole un beso casto, muy suave, permitiéndole a Quinn que ella tome el control y mande el curso. Y así fue, iniciaron muy suavemente, pero Quinn quiso más y Rachel le dio lo que ella quería. Un beso muy especial, cargado de mucho amor.

Rachel después le dio varios besitos cortos a sus labios y a sus ojitos.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que sí te acuerdas de mí? – le preguntó tomando con ambas manos su carita. Quinn volteó los ojos muy divertida para después hacer un puchero rico que Rachel aprovechó para besar – te amo bebé – le susurró y Quinn contestó – te amo más mi amor – eso volvió a hacer llorar a ambas chicas.

Rachel se subió a la cama de Quinn, acurrucándose con ella, abrazándola, así dormirían esa noche, ya mañana habría más confesiones.

…

Rachel se levantó el día siguiente, moviéndose muy despacito para no despertar a su bebé que susurró por tanto movimiento – no quédate – Rachel contestó – bebé voy por el bacon – le susurró y ella abriendo sus ojitos dijo – apresúrate Rachel, shu shu – haciendo carcajear a Rachel quién el dio un besito dulce para luego ir por la comida.

…diez minutos después Rachel volvió con unas tiritas de bacon y un jugo de naranja recién exprimido con una pajita, Quinn todavía tenía sus ojitos cerrados y Rachel queriendo probar una teoría, le acercó a su naricita una tira de bacon y Quinn hizo la cosa más hermosa que ella pudo ver, y eso que había visto muchas y todas de Quinn, ella empezó a olfatear con su pequeña naricita cómo si fuera un cachorro para después localizado el bacon darle una mordidita no pudiendo evitar gemir por el sabor.

\- ¿Estuvo bueno? – le preguntó – mucho – le contestó ella feliz

Muchas personas entraron después de eso, doctores, Jack, Brittany, Sam, Santana, Finn, Alice y muchas más. Y mientras todas las personas entraban ya sea a evaluarla a ayudarla o a conocerla y conversar con ella, Quinn no quiso que Rachel se baya de su lado, bueno sólo durante el baño de esponja por parte de Brittany quién le preguntó - ¿Quieres ayudar? Y ella muy sonrojada dijo que no, haciendo un gesto muy rico que hizo reír a Quinn.

Claro que ella quería ayudar, peor también respetaba mucho la intimidad de su bebé.

…

Ellas conversando después …

\- ¿Rach?

\- Sí bebé – le dijo masajeando su pie, notando que cuándo ella pasaba su dedo por la palma de su pie, Quinn movía su pie, poquito, pero lo movía, eso decía que sentía todos los estímulos y eso hacía demasiado feliz a Rachel.

\- Necesito saber – pidió con un puchero rico

\- Lo que quieras – le susurró ella mirando hipnotizada ese pucherito que tanto le gustaba. Quinn la tenía completamente hipnotizada, lo sabía y le encantaba.

\- ¿Cómo es que llegaste a mí? Mi tío Jack me dijo algo, pero quiero escucharlo de ti – curiosa esta criatura hermosa.

\- Bueno – empezó la historia Rachel, sentada en la cama anexa a Quinn – llegué con mis amigos, Santana y Finn, a pasar las vacaciones y las fiestas aquí, a pocos días de llegar fui a una fiesta Enel Audi rojo…

\- Oh mi carrito – dijo ella con adoración por su carro.

\- Yeah, el mismo – dijo ella – y llegando al cruce de caminos experimentamos horrible, yo vomité, gritamos mucho – Quinn asintió, ella recordaba su accidente y fue de lo más horrible – llegamos a la fiesta, ahí encontré tu foto con Jake de peques con la leyenda Lucy F. que me dio mucho sentimiento – cogiendo ella su pecho – quería saber más de ella, me quedé con la foto, Jake después dijo eso de que no lo lograste y me sentí peor, quería saber qué le había pasado a esa pequeña niña, no por morbo o simple curiosidad, sino por algo que me llamaba desde el corazón. Después entre a la casa de tu familia, dos veces – Quinn levantó ambas cejitas en asombro – Yeahhh – asintiendo – invadí tu casa y encontré una foto de tu familia igual con la leyenda de Lucy F. Un día me perdí en el bosque y te encontré – Quinn sintió, ella recordaba eso – después me metí en la casa de tu tío…

\- Joder – dijo Quinn

\- Sí – y te ví en esa cama, pero no sabía que eras tú, Sam me encontró, pero yo no sabía que era Sam, creí que era tu tío y en ese entonces le tenía miedo, así que salté a través de ese gran ventanal, rompiéndolo en mil pedazos, aterricé en las rosas y me torcí el pie…

\- Carajo Rachel – Quinn recordó ese día – fue ese día que apareciste herida en el bosque - soltó y Rachel asintió.

\- Sí y luego tu tío me invitó a comer en su casa… - y ella siguió contándole todo lo que había hecho y pasado

\- Woahhh - se impresionó mucho ella – pudiste ir a la cárcel

\- Yeahhh, pero hubiera valido la pena – contestó con una gran sonrisa marca "Rachel Barbara Berry"

\- Awww – dijo – eres muy bella – Quinn derritiéndose por su Rachel, ahí fue que se dio cuenta diciendo – Ohhh

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Rachel atenta a todo lo que diga Quinn.

\- ¿Eres mi novia?

\- Oh bueno, no me lo has preguntado

\- ¿Osea que pasamos directo al "te amo"? – preguntó divertida y Rachel asintió, entonces Quinn volteó sus ojitos de esa manera tan linda que hacía a Rachel babear por lo hermosa que era su Quinn.

\- TE amo – le dijo muy enamorada

\- Eso ya lo sé Berry – contestó con mirada traviesa

\- ¿Así? – preguntó ella, levantándose y acercándose a su Quinn empezó a hacerle cosquillas deleitándose con lo hermosa que era su Quinn y los deliciosos ruiditos que hacía, más enamorada imposible.

\- Para, para – le decía Quinn entre risas

\- Sólo si eres mi novia – le susurró directo a su linda boquita

\- Sí Rach – dijo de manera encantadora, robándole un beso rico y después muchos más.

…

La semana siguiente, Quinn se mudó a New York tal cuál el plan de su tío, Rachel y sus amigos con ella.

Así es cómo se instaló una rutina para Rachel, una que ella adoraba al convivir con Quinn. Muy temprano venía Brittany a cuidar de Quinn, Rachel iba a sus clases, venía un terapeuta físico para ayudar a Quinn, Rachel iba a su trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería por más que Jack le insistió qué él podía financiarlas a ambas, Rachel no lo aceptó. Luego ella volvía y pasaba el tiempo con su novia, Santana solía unirse para estar con Brittany y Finn con Alice.

Luego el día volvía a empezar.

Y Rachel adoraba cada segundo de ello, ya que ella avanzaba en lo suyo, Quinn cada día mostraba más seguridad en sus movimientos, ella también avanzaba y sus amigos con ella.

Y si el día de Quinn había sido demasiado agotador, Rachel pasaba el tiempo mostrándole efectivamente que la vida es mágica. Engriéndola, conociéndola más, divirtiéndose con cada cosita y gesto que hacía su novia, adorando cada segundo de ellos.

…

Pasados seis meses…

Quinn ya podía caminar, lentamente y por poco tiempo ya que se cansaba mucho y le dolían las piernas pro el esfuerzo.

Pero ya podía caminar y eso era genial.

Rachel decía – pasito a pasito amor, no hay prisas bebé – y con tal sonrisa que lograba que Quinn también sonría.

Quinn también se encontraba tomando clases con un tutor a fin de acabar el secundario, y con lo inteligente que era, sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que lo logre.

Su tío cumplió su cometido, restauró la cabaña e instaló lo necesario para que halla red de internet y telefonía.

Ambas con la promesa en el aire de volver todos juntos en las siguientes vacaciones.

…

Cumplido el año…

Quinn ya podía caminar con mucha más seguridad, al igual que había logrado terminar sus estudios y hasta logró conseguir una beca para estudiar en New York aquello que la apasionaba, "literatura"

La relación con Rachel se fortaleció aún más, al igual que la de sus amigas Santana y Brittany quién ya se habían comprometido.

Y sí, Santana, Brittany y Quinn lograron comprenderse muy bien, llegando a ser mejores amigas y formando la "Unholy Trinity" ella siendo la bebé del grupo con dos añitos menos que el resto.

Pasado el año, llegando sus vacaciones todos fueron a Lima Ohio para las mismas. Los más felices Leroy e Hiram al ver a su pequeña que, aunque tuviera 22 años, para ellos seguía siendo su pequeña bebé.

…

Rachel llevó a Quinn en el Audi rojo a la cabaña del bosque maravillándose ambas que la cabaña tal cómo prometió Jack estaba hermosa, y la casita en el árbol terminada. El huerto, el río, el escondite de Quinn.

\- Woahhh – decía ella – al tocar la madera y sentir la casa misma. Era una sensación subreal, ella había estado en el bosque sólo en sus "sueños" cómo le explicó a Rachel quién la corrigió diciendo – no era un sueño, "tu alma estaba en el limbo, tú eras la niña en el limbo"

Y aquello, ambas aún no lo podían explicar, y sobre todo cómo Quinn desde el bosque logró llamar a Rachel y desarrollar una relación hermosa. Ninguna de las dos lo podía explicar.

Quinn parecía una niña pequeña corroborando todo lo de la cabaña, lo de la casita en el árbol, su escondite – Woahhh – decía cada tanto así cómo también daba unos saltitos y unas risitas tremendamente adorables.

Rachel se derretía por su novia, por cada ruidito, cada acción, esos pequeños detalles, las pequeñas cositas así, era lo que valía en la vida, y aunque llevaran un año juntas, todavía cada expresión de Quinn la maravillaba.

Y así sería para el resto de sus vidas, ya que resultó que sí, Quinn era el amor de su vida, y Rachel era el suyo.

…

Nota:

Hemos llegado al final, un poquito largo este capítulo, gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, nos vemos en la siguiente.


End file.
